True Love
by sistressk
Summary: Eric and Sookie have known each other since childhood. They date as teens but are ripped apart by tragedy. Will true Love win in the end? Or will they find happiness apart. AH
1. Chapter 1

I met Eric Northman when I was five years old. He and his family had moved here from Sweden so Eric's Dad could open a branch of their families business here. They bought the old Compton Plantation. Eric came over one day asking in his adorable accent "You play?" When he first moved here, his English was not all that good, but I thought he was a nice little boy and invited him to play. We became fast friends and when the first day of school rolled around, Eric and I walked in together him clasping my hand fearful of the other kids whom I'd known since birth.

.A year after the family moved here, Eric's younger sister Pam was born. We played together all the time at my house or his. We did everything together we where inseparable. Other kids used to tease us, since we where still at an age where boys and girls where not suppose to be close, since we had cooties. Eric would just blow them off and say" Leave my Sookie alone." It was always Eric and I against the world.

By the time we turned twelve, nothing had really changed. The other kids where starting to have boyfriends and girlfriends. Our very first boy/ girl dance was coming up at school and I remember hanging out with Amelia and Tara over lunch one day.

"So have any boys asked you to the dance?" I ask them.

"Yep JB asked me." Tara said.

"No one yet." Amelia replied.

"Well no one asked me yet either Amelia." I say.

"WHAT?" they both exclaim

"I though you where going with Eric." Amelia says.

"Eric? Why would I go to a dance with Eric? He's my best friend." I say.

"Girl, I thought he was your boyfriend." Tara replies.

"BOYFRIEND!!!" I yell.

"Yes Sookie. You guys are always together. He walks you to and from school. He walks you to classes. That's what boyfriends do." Amelia says.

"He's not my boyfriend." I say.

But that gave me a lot to think about. No wonder no other boy asked me to the dance yet. After all, it was two days away. I finish up the rest of the day at school, and go to meet Eric to walk home.

"Hey" I mumble and head out not even waiting for him.

'What's wrong Sook? You seem upset." He says

"The dance is Saturday."

"I know. My parents said they could drop off if your's could pick us up." He replies.

"Why would I go to the dance with you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Sookie?" he asks hurt.

"Damnit Eric! You're the reason no boy has asked me. You're always hanging around me. I'll never have a boyfriend." I fume

Eric looks at me with sadness in his eyes." I could be your boyfriend Sookie." he mumbles.

"Eric, you're my best friend, you can't be my boyfriend." I yell. "I think we should not spend so much time together. Everyone thinks we are together."

"What do I care what other's think Sookie?"

"Well I do!!"

"Fine if that's the way you want it Sookie. I don't want to spend so much time with you either" he yells and runs off leaving me to walk the rest of the way home alone.

I walk the rest of the way home alone and stomp through the front door slamming it.

"What's the matter baby?" she asks. "Did you and Eric have a fight?"

"Why is it always ERIC, ERIC, ERIC!! I'm so sick of hearing it." I yell and stomp up to my room.

I run up to my room slamming the door and start to cry. After an hour or so I hear a knock on the door." Can I come in?" mom asks.

"Sure." I say. Mom comes in and sits next to me on the bed.

"What happened honey?"

"Everyone at school thinks Eric is my boyfriend, and that's why no on asked me to the dance." I cry.

"Oh Honey." She hugs me. "And after school I told Eric we should not spend so much time together since I wanted boys to ask me out. He got mad and ran off." I sniff.

"Well honey that was not a very nice thing to say to Eric.'

"Why Mom?"

"Honey Eric has been your best friend since you where five. Besides, would it be so bad if Eric where to take you to the dance. I thought it was the plan. Mrs. Northman called me today to figure out rides."

"Eric just assumed he was taking me. He did not ask me."

Mom just held me and let me cry. She even did not make me come down to dinner. I heard daddy ask her what was wrong with me and she just said "Girl things". I wake up the next morning and get ready for school. After breakfast I go to wait on the front porch for Eric. Seems he's running late. Daddy comes out a few minutes later and says" Sookie, I'll drive ya in today come on."

I follow Daddy to his car and get in. After turning onto the main road toward the school daddy says" Mrs. Northman called your mom this morning and told her Eric was not able to walk you in today."

"Oh" I reply.

"Did you two have a fight sweetheart?" he asks.

"We did Daddy. I don't want to talk about it." I reply.

Daddy leaves it that. We get to school about ten minutes later and he drops me off out front. I head in to find Amelia or Tara.

I get to homeroom and find Amelia sitting in class. I sit down next to her. Eric and I don't have homeroom together, but we do have four other classes together.

"Hey Amelia." I say

"What's going on Sookie? I came into school this morning and found Eric standing next to Lauren locker."

"He can be friends with whoever he wants."

"You had a fight with him didn't you?" she asks.

"Yeah so. At least if he's not around so much I might have a boy ask me to the dance."

After I said that John Quinn comes in and sits down near us.

'Sookie, Amelia how's it going?"

"Good Quinn" I answer while Amelia just rolls her eyes.

The teacher comes in moments later and calls attendance. We have the morning announcements are dismissed to first period. Quinn walks with me.

"So babe, got a date for the dance?" he asks.

"No" I smile.

"Wanna go?"

"Sure." I reply.

"Cool. Figured I better ask quick being you and Northman broke up." He says.

"Eric and I are just friends." I say.

'Oh sorry babe. Everyone thought you where going out."

"Why would you think that Quinn?"

"Well you where always together. And then today in the hall I heard him tell Lauren he was single and ask her to the dance."

"Oh" I say. For some reason knowing Eric was going to the dance with Lauren upset me. I had never thought of him as anything more than my friend, but I was jealous. I did not want that bitch Lauren Palmer anywhere near Eric.

The morning went by in a blur. Eric ignored me in our morning classes together, choosing instead to sit by one of his other friends or in the class before lunch, with Lauren. I heard her giggling and noticed them passing notes the whole time. It made me upset. I had to fight back the tears.

I head out to my usual lunch spot to wait for Amelia. I had not seen Tara today, so I assumed she called out sick again. Tara's mom was an alcoholic so sometimes she missed school to care for her.

I start to cry the minute I see Amelia I just can't hold it back anymore.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Eric is taking Lauren Palmer to the dance" I say.

"Yeah. Didn't Quinn ask you? You wanted to go with him."

"Amelia seeing Eric with that bitch, I realized I do like him." I sob.

"Oh man girl."

"I never thought of him that way until I saw him with Lauren. I like him Amelia. What do I do?"

"Make him jealous."

"Huh?"

"Go to the dance with Quinn. If he likes you like I KNOW he does, it will infuriate him."

"You think it will work?"

'Definitely."

After school when I head out the front door I notice Eric walking off with Lauren carrying her books. He glances back at me with a scowl on his face.

I head home by myself for the first time ever. I don't like it. I get home and head up to my room to sulk. My brother Jason comes in and notices I'm upset. He takes pity on me and we go into town to see a movie. I usually spend Friday night's with Eric watching videos.

Saturday rolls around and its time for the dance. I get ready hoping I can get this thing resolved with Eric tonight. Daddy drives me in to the dance.

"Did a boy ask you to the dance?" he asks.

"Yes Daddy, John Quinn. I'm meeting him at the school."

"I don't like the fact he did not come pick you up. Eric would have picked up. He's a good boy." Daddy says.

"Daddy, Eric and I are not friends anymore. He's taking Lauren Palmer." I say quietly.

"It will work out baby.' He smiles at me. I sure hope so.

Daddy drops me off and I head into the school gym. I head over to Quinn.

"Hey babe." He greets. I never realized until tonight how much that "babe" crap is annoying.

"My name is Sookie." I say.

"Sure Babe, I know" He smiles and takes my hand.

We dance to a few songs. I'm not really having a good time since I keep looking out for Eric. When I finally see him, He's walking in with Lauren holding her hand. I want to cry. It should be my hand he's holding.

They start dancing on the other side of the gym. Lauren leans her head on his shoulder. THAT BITCH! I decide to go with the jealousy game and lean my head on Quinn's shoulder.

I look over to Eric and see he's glaring at me. Good. It's working then.

Quinn and I take a break from dancing and he leaves me with Amelia while he goes to get us some punch.

"Having fun" she asks.

"Not really. Why is Eric still dancing with that girl? I leaned on Quinn and all he did was glare at me."

"Give it time Sook. The night is still early.' She smiles.

'I hope so, I can't stand Quinn, he's a douche." I say.

"Finally get that? Huh girl?"

Quinn and I dance a few more songs, I keep looking for Eric, and every time I see him He's with Lauren. She keep's hanging on him. I finally can't take it anymore and excuse myself to the girl's room for a good cry.

How did I not realize I liked Eric before now? What if I blew it? He was my best friend. What girl would not want to have their best friend for their boyfriend? And he's really cute. Probably the cutest boy in school.

I walk out of the washroom after my pity party to find Quinn waiting for me.

"You okay babe?" he asks.

"Fine" I say.

"I know how I can make you feel better" he says and pins me against a locker. He leans in to kiss me and I try to push him away.

'No Quinn" I yell.

"Come on, a little kissing will make you feel better." And he grabs me tighter to kiss me. I'm struggling trying to get away from him.

"Let me go" I yell.

"Yes Quinn, let her go" I hear.

Then Quinn is yanking away from me. Eric punches him in the nose and he goes down.

"You asshole" Quinn yells.

'Keep your damn hands off her" Eric yells.

"You okay Sookie?' he asks.

I launch myself into his arms and start sobbing. Eric takes me out of the school and to the wall out front to sit down.

"I'm so glad you got there when you did" I tell him between sobs.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asks.

"Yes. He tried to force me to kiss him."

"Did he kiss you?" he asks.

"No you pulled him off in time."

"Good" he smiles.

We sit quietly for a little while. Eric still has his arm around me. I finally stop crying and say" Thanks for helping me. I should let you get back to Lauren."

"I told her I did not want to be her date anymore. Do you know how annoying that girl is? I called my dad for a ride, he should be here soon."

I laugh." I've always know she was annoying."

Eric laughs loudly" See Sook, I always knew you where smarter than me."

Eric's dad showed up a few minutes later and drove us home. Funny enough, he did not even seem shocked to see me climb into his car. Eric walked me up to my door and hugged me goodnight.

Mommy and Daddy knew something happened at the dance, but did not ask me about it thank god. I get up the next morning and head down to breakfast.

Mommy, Daddy, Jason and Eric where sitting at the table already eating.

"Morning Sook" He greets.

I smile. It was not unusual to find Eric in my house. Ever since we've been friends, he's always been like another member of our family. I sit down next to Eric and notice Mommy smiling. We eat our breakfast and help Mommy clean up after. Eric get's ready to head home so he can get ready for church and asks me" You want to ride with my family today?"

"Okay"

"We'll be over in an hour to get ya." He smiles and takes off.

It was not strange for us to take turns riding with each other. Our families where all friends and we attended the same church. I run up to get changed into my church clothes and go out front to wait for Eric and his parent's.

They arrive and I climb in the backseat with Eric and Pam. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Northman." I greet.

"Hi sweetheart" Mrs. Northman replies.

We talk and joke on the ride to church. Once we arrive our parents meet up with each other and we all find a seat. The mass seems to drag on, but I notice Eric keeps looking over at me and smiling. I smile back.

When the service is over, everyone piles into their cars. Eric rides with me, since his parent's where going to go out to breakfast and he'd already eaten. We get back to my house and Eric runs home to change telling me he'll be back in a few minutes. I also change out of my church dress and head to the front porch to wait for him.

He comes back riding his bike."Wanna ride bikes down to the lake?" he asks.

'Sure" I say and to grab my bike. We head out to the lake. The ride takes about 15 minutes when we get their Eric jumps off his bike and heads over to sit and the picnic table. I join him.

We are quiet for a few minutes neither of us knowing what to say. Finally Eric breaks our silence by saying "I didn't like seeing you dance with Quinn."

I reply with" I didn't like seeing you dance with Lauren."

We are quiet for a few minutes. Finally Eric says" I don't think I'd like seeing you with other boys as well."

"I don't think I'd like seeing you with other girls either"

Eric takes my hand and looks me in the eye "I think I'd like you to be my girlfriend" and smiles.

"I'd like that." I reply and smile.

We just stare at each other smiling like idiots for the longest time. I notice Eric has not let go of my hand. Once again he breaks our silence by saying" I think we should kiss now."

I nod and he leans in for a kiss. He gently touches his lips to mine and I swear I see fireworks. We hold our lips together for a few second and part. We both smile at each other.

"Let's head back and play a game or something." He says.

I agree and we ride bikes back to his house. We spend the rest of the afternoon playing Super Mario Brothers on his Nintendo. When it's time for me to head home for dinner, Eric walks me home holding my hand.

"I'll be by in the morning to pick you up for school Sook" he says and hugs me goodbye.

That was our beginning. Since we where only twelve, us being boyfriend and girlfriend really not much changed with us. Sure we held hands all the time, and where always together and of course there was the occasional stolen kiss, but we where still kids. We played video games, watched TV, and went to the mall and the movies together.

For a middle school, we beat the relationship odds. Most middle school relationships lasted a few weeks or maybe a month. By the end of seventh grade we where still together with no sign of breaking up. That summer Eric and his family where going to Sweden for the whole summer. I was sad, and remember crying the day he left.

His parent's allowed him to call me once a week. For my thirteenth birthday, he sent me a t-shirt from Sweden since he could not be there. For Eric's thirteenth birthday in May, I'd gotten him a new game for his Nintendo.

A week before school started he came home with bad news. His parent's had decided to send him to Shreveport Prep. My parent's had already sent my brother there when he started high school and they planned to send me for ninth grade. Eric was going a year early.

The first day of eighth grade sucked. Jason went over to catch a ride with Mr. Northman and Eric to school and I walked over to see Eric.

"This sucks" I tell him.

He hugged me." It's not a big deal Sook. We'll still see each other every day after school and the weekends. Don't worry."

I believed him. And for awhile it was fine. We still spend all our free time together. By this time we'd progressed to heaving kissing so every time we found ourselves alone we'd make out like crazy.

Right before Christmas vacation Eric came over and told me we should just be friends. He was busy with school and playing football and did not have time to have a girlfriend anymore.

I cried for three days. The rest of the school year we avoided each other. I'd heard from my brother that when football season ended, Eric started dating some girl named Debbie. We did not speak anymore. When we where forced together we avoided each other. By the time my parent's anniversary party rolled around, I was dating Tray Dawson. I invited him to my parent's party. He and Eric got into a fight. It was not pretty. Eric tried to talk to me, but I wanted nothing to do with him. Tray and I broke up soon after since I caught him kissing Lauren Palmer of all people.

The summer before high school finally arrived. I knew from my mom and dad that Eric and his family where once again spending the summer in Sweden. I was out on the front porch getting started on the required summer reading for Shreveport Prep. I was nothing if not a dedicated student. Eric came up and sat down next to me.

"Hey Sook"

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you. I miss ya Sook."

"Why don't you have Debbie keep you company?" I ask sarcastically.

"Debbie? Geez, Sook. I broke up with her after a month. It was a mistake."

"Well too bad for you."

"Are you going to hate me forever Sook? You're my best friend. I miss you."

"Oh you have time for me now?" I snark.

"Sook, I knew I made a mistake right after I did it. I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't talk to me. I was so overwhelmed with school and football I was confused. Can't you forgive me?" he pleads.

I look at Eric. He looks so sad. I missed him so much over this past school year. He was such a big part of my life.

"I only went out with Debbie cause I heard you went to a dance with some boy."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was mad. I did not even like Debbie. She's a stuck up bitch."

"My brother said she had a nice rack."

He laughs. "Well she does."

We both laugh. "Okay Eric. I'll be your friend again."

We hug. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asks.

"Sure" I agree and we head into my house. That night Eric promised me he would email and IM as much as he could and he was true to his word. I spent most of the summer on the computer talking to Eric. Over emails and IM Eric and I re-built our friendship. I remember that one IM conversation that was our second beginning.

**Eric: Having fun this summer?**

**Sookie: How can I? I'm always IM'in with you. **

**Eric: LOL. Same here. I can't wait to get home. **

**Sookie: It will be good to see ya. **

**Eric: How good will it be?**

**Sookie: Cut it out. **

**Eric: Never. **

**Sookie: Got all your summer reading done?**

**Eric: Most of it. Father forced me. **

**Sookie: LOL. Figures. **

**Eric: Sook…I wanna ask you something**

**Sookie: Yes?**

**Eric: I want you to be my girlfriend again. **

**Sookie: I don't know Eric. We broke up. **

**Eric: Because I was a dumbass. Please Sook. We where just kids then. **

Amazing how at that age the leap between twelve and fourteen was child to not child anymore.

**Sookie: I don't know Eric. Can I think about it? **

**Eric: K. Give me an answer when I get home. **

**Sookie: GTG. Talk later. **

**Eric: K Bye. **

Eric gave me a lot to think about the next three weeks. We still talked every day, but he never brought up the girlfriend thing again. I thought long and hard about my decision. I talked to Amelia about it. She was going to Shreveport Prep with us as well. Most pretty well off families sent their kids there. My parents where not rich, but they did okay.

"Amelia what should I do about Eric?" I ask while we are doing pedicures one afternoon.

"Sook you never got over him. And we where kids then."

"I know. But we've just got back to being friends. I'd rather have him in my life as a friend than lose him again."

"Do you want to see him date other girls?"

Honestly I did not. When I heard about him and Debbie I was really jealous and upset.

"No". I reply.

"Than you have your answer."

Eric was due home any minute. He'd called me from his Dad's cell phone to tell me his plane had landed and they where on the way home. I was waiting out on the porch for him, since he told me he'd come straight over.

I see him walking toward me from cemetery that separated our homes. I look over and notice he's gotten a lot taller and has gotten even cuter.

It was in that moment that I made my choice. And it was Eric. I got off the porch and ran over to him. We embraced and started kissing. We must have made out for 45 minutes until my mother came out and broke it up.

We just smiled at each other and laughed. "So I guess your giving me another shot Sook?" he grins.

"Oh shut it dork." I slap him on the arm.

We headed into my house to watch TV. We spent every minute of the next week together. Always trying to steal away for time alone to make out. Our parent's knew we had gotten back together. They never left us alone for too long, but we still managed to sneak away sometimes.

I walked in Shreveport Prep that first day with my gorgeous boyfriend. Shreveport Prep was academically challenging, Eric and I spent a lot of time studying together. Our ninth grade year went well. We both got good grades; Attended all the dances together and only had eyes for each other. A lot of girls tried to break Eric and I up, but they eventually gave up and left us alone.

In our sexual activities we'd moved from making out to a lot of heavy petting over the clothes. It seemed like any time we could get alone we were all over each other. We managed to stay together all year. When summer time came again, Eric begged his parent's to stay in Louisiana and not go to Sweden. They made a compromise. He went for three weeks. But was allowed to come home and spend the rest of the summer at my house.

We had a great summer once he came home. We spent every day together down at the lake swimming and hanging out with friends. Amelia was quite a bit more sexually experience than I, which was odd since I was the one with a steady boyfriend. But she told me about something I could do for Eric that he would enjoy. One night at the lake I decide to try it especially considering it was our year anniversary.

We where laying on a blanket away from everyone just talking. "Having a good anniversary?" Eric asked.

"Yes" I say. Earlier in the day Eric had given me his ID bracelet to mark the occasion. In high school this was a very big deal.

I lean in to kiss him. I run my lips on his bottom lip, so I can put my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues wrestling, Eric reaches under my shirt to palm my breast over my bra. We make out for a little while and I finally get the courage to give him my gift. I reach down and unzip his pants. He looks up at me startled for a moment, but recovers quickly and goes back to kissing me. I stick my hand inside his boxers and start to stroke his dick. He moans. I continue to stroke him slowly I can tell he's really enjoying it. He flips me over onto my back and mutters "I want to touch you too Sookie." All I can do is nod, and he lifts his hand under my skirt and sticks his hand in my panties.

I feel his fingers gently running back and forth over my folds. I moan. Finally he sticks a finger inside me. I have never felt anything so good. Eric seems to fumble around for a bit, but eventually he touches my clit I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. We lay kissing and stroking each other. I feel tightness in my stomach and it feels wonderful. His dick is starting to spasm. I scream and have my first ever orgasm. I few moments later, Eric comes all over my hand.

We hold each other calming down, until we both gaze into each other's eyes and laugh. He get's this serious look on his face and tells me "I love you Sookie. I'll always love you."

"I love you too Eric. I'll always love you." We embrace and continue to kiss. We end up trying out our new trick two more times before the night is over.

Tenth Grade began. We were totally in love with each other. Most people don't expect to find their True Loves when they are five years old, but I truly believe I did. Eric felt the same way. Eric was made the youngest member of the Varsity football team. I was not into sports. I instead ran for student government and became the tenth grade class president.

We still spent as much time together as we could. I'd go sit on the benches and watch football practice every day like all the other dutiful football girlfriends. I was also in the stands every game cheering my gorgeous boyfriend along with his parent's and mine. Jason had already gone off to play football at Notre Dame, but my parent's considered Eric part of the family so they still went to every game.

After the homecoming game, Amelia had a party at her house. I had not told my parent's it was a party so they agreed to let me spend the night at her house. Eric had also arranged with his parent's to spend the night out. Claming he was spending the night at a buddy's house.

Amelia's party ended up being pretty crazy a lot of kids where drinking and hooking up. I'd already arranged with Amelia to have her guest room. Eric and I hung at the party for a few hours and had a few drinks, but we were pretty good kids and did not overdo it.

Finally I take Eric's hand and lead him up to the guest room. We lay on the bed together just holding each other and kissing. After an hour or so we both ended up naked. We brought each other to orgasm twice and where just laying in bed snuggling.

"Sookie, I want to make love to you". Eric whispers in my ear.

"I'm not ready yet Eric. We are still too young." Heck we where only fifteen. I knew of other kids that had sex already but I was still not ready.

He groans. "Okay, when will we be old enough?" he asks.

I think on this a moment. "When we are sixteen." I tell him.

"Okay, sweetheart we'll wait." He says and kisses me on the forehead.

Amelia had told me about blowjobs and how guys loved them. I figured the least I could do for Eric was this. It's not like we did not love each and we where committed to each other after all.

I lean over and start kissing Eric's stomach slowly licking his nipples on the way down. I can tell he loves this as he's moaning. I continue to kiss down his stomach until I reach his dick and give him a few strokes. Leaning in a take the tip of his dick in my mouth. He moans really loud so I think I'm doing it alright. Continuing I take his dick in my mouth and suck, stroking what I'm unable to take in his mouth. I lick him from the base up to the tip and he moans "Oh Shit Sookie" and guides my head gently back to take him in my mouth. I'm sucking and he's groaning and it's a powerful feeling I can make him feel like this. Finally he's says"Sook, fuck I'm gonna come" I pull away just in time for him to come all over his stomach.

I get up to get a washrag from the bathroom and clean him up. Cuddling next to him I say "Like that did ya?" and smile.

"Oh fuck yeah. That was amazing baby."

He lowers me onto my back and says "I'd like to reciprocate" and begins to kiss my neck. He moves on to take a nipple in my mouth. Paying attention to both breasts equally. Moving down, he kisses and licks my stomach and the reaches my pussy. He looks up at me with a wink and smile and licks my folds. I buck of the bed. I'd never felt anything so good. He spreads me open and continues to lick and suck. He sticks his tongue inside me, and I moan. Bringing his finger into it, He moves his mouth to my clit and inserts a finger inside me. I can feel my orgasm building as he works me with his hands and mouth. One last lick of his tongue and I come undone.

He moves up my body and places a soft kiss on my lips gathering me in his arms." Like that did ya?" he asks. I just slap him on his belly.

We feel asleep in each other's arms that night naked and completely sated.

We attended the homecoming dance that next night and never left each other's arms for a moment.

The holidays rolled by quickly and before I knew it, it was Eric's sixteenth birthday. His parent's got him an old camaro as a present. So now everyday we got to drive to school. We made very good use of that backseat. Almost always stopping at the lake on the way from school to mess around.

Before we knew it, summer had come again. Eric once again managed to get his parent's to agree to only making him stay in Sweden for a few weeks then coming back. He wanted to be here for my birthday his year. We had planned on making love for the first time on my birthday. I was ready. We loved each other completely and at that point in my life, I could never imagine being with anyone but Eric.

Eric's flight from Sweden arrived the day of my birthday. I'd spent the day with my family and Jason drove me out to Shreveport airport to meet Eric's connecting flight from Dallas. It was impossible to fly international out of Shreveport.

I was waiting for him to come out of security. We knew how special tonight was going to be for us. Finally I see him. I run over to him and we embrace.

He kisses me softly for a moment." God I missed you" he whispers.

"I missed you to baby." I reply.

We gathered his bags and made our way out to Jason's truck. The ride to Bon Temps goes quick and soon we are back at our house. We go in and visit with my parent's for a bit.

"So you kids have anything special planned tonight?" My dad questions.

"Yes sir, I plan on taking Sookie to a nice dinner in Shreveport and out to a movie."

If Daddy had only knew what we planned. A few months prior, Mommy had pulled me aside to have the sex talk. She knew Eric and I where in a committed relationship and assumed at our ages sex was part of it. At the time we had not had sex yet and I told her so. She gently reminded me to be careful and that when the time came, to come to her and so I could get on birth control. Mom was practical, but did not want to become a grandma any time soon. And she had enough to worry about with Jason and his manwhore ways.

Eric and I left the house about seven and we did go to a nice dinner in Shreveport. After Dinner we drove back to Bon Temps but went to Eric's house. He led me by the hand upstairs to his room. We started kissing and he leads me over to the bed.

We slowly undress each other and lay on the bed. We kiss and touch. Eric moved down and started kissing and licking my breasts. He moved on to go down on me. Licking and kissing he places one, two, then three fingers in me. Trying to prepare me for what was to come.

I orgasm and he moves up my body to take my lips in a heated kiss. He reaches over to the bedside table to grab condom and rolls it on. "Sookie. I heard this might hurt you, I'll go slowly."

I nod my understanding and he places himself at my entrance. He looks into my eyes and says "I love you" and enters me. At first it really hurt. Eric went slow stopping so I could get used to him. After a few tries, he get's all the way in. He stops to kiss me for a bit. It does not hurt anymore so I push against him to move.

He pulls out slowly and moves back in. At first he slowly slides back and forth inside me and it feels amazing. I could totally get why people had sex now. After a while, He start's pumping a little faster and pulls my legs up to circle his waist. He hits a spot inside me that feels great.

He stops moving and kisses me again for a while. Beginning to move again, I can feel myself close to orgasm and he whispers" Come for me Sookie" and that just makes me comes unglued. Eric thrusts into me a few more time and comes as well. We hold each other for a moment and he gets up from the bed to dispose of the condom. Quickly coming back he gathers me into his arms.

"I love you so much Sookie" he says.

'I love you too Eric."

We talk and kiss and end up making love one more time before we need to head back to my house.

The rest of the summer was spent like all others, down at that lake. On the night of second anniversary, we made love by the lake. Eric gave me a promise ring that night.

After we made love, Eric knelt down and took my hand."Sookie, I know I'll never find another girl like you" he reaches for his jeans and takes a small diamond ring out. It has a tiny diamond on a white gold band.

"I promise that one day, I will marry you." And slides the ring on my finger.

I cry from happiness and he takes me in his arms. Promise rings where a big deal. I knew of only one other couple in our school that was promised.

"When do you want to get married?" I ask him.

"Well I was thinking after college. I want us to live together for college and get officially engaged sometime during then, but after graduation, I hope to marry you." He says.

I'm so happy all I could was nod, I he took me into his arms. To celebrate we made love under the stars again.

We where now in eleventh grade. Academically this was a very important year. How we performed in school and on our SAT's would determine where we could apply to college. Eric and I planned to go to the same school and live together.

We spent a lot of our free time studying and making love. We were insatiable for each other. I had eventually told my mom we had been having sex, and she immediately went to get my on birth control. The first time we had sex without a condom was amazing and we never used them again.

We made it through homecoming and the holidays great. After the New Year we had a pregnancy scare. I had forgotten to take my pills once and doubled up the next day like your suppose to. We where relieved that I was not pregnant. We loved each other, but both knew we where to young to be parents.

Prom was an amazing night for us. We went to the dance with Amelia and her steady boyfriend Tray Dawson of all people. We danced together all night. Eric had arranged to get us a room at the nicest hotel in Shreveport. It was also the hotel the prom was held at.

So after a night of dancing, we got to spend the night in each other's arms.

We took our SAT's and both Eric and I scored very high. Our grades were good, so we made plans to apply to Harvard, Stanford and Berkeley. And we would go to whatever school we both got into.

The summer before our senior year came and for the first time Eric's family planned on staying in Louisiana. We both got jobs as lifeguards at the community pool, so we rode in to work together everyday and spend every night with each other.

We spent my seventeenth birthday together camping out at the lake. It was an amazing weekend spent swimming and making love. I truly believed I was with the man I was going to marry. Eric had been together almost three years by this time. We had sent away for our college application and planned on filling them out soon.

A week after my birthday I was sitting in my room reading when a knock at my window interrupted me. Every so often Eric would climb into my window at night. I opened the window to let him in and he had tears in his eyes.

'What's wrong baby?" I asked him as we go to sit on the bed.

"My grandfather passed away" he says between sobs.

"Oh I'm sorry" I say taking him into my arms.

"It's worse than that Sook; my father says we have to move back to Sweden so he can take over as CEO. He's hiring someone to run the American division"

"Oh no" I sob.

"We leave in two days." He says.

"No! You can't leave me" I cry.

"I don't plan on it Sook. Let's get married. If we are married than I can't leave. I'll get a job and we can pay your parent's rent. Then we'll go to college together just like we planned". He says

"Married? Eric we are only 17." I state.

"Do you love me?" he asks.

"You know I do."

"Then let's get married. I looked online. You can get married in Mississippi at 17 without a parent's signature. If we are married they can't make me go." He cries.

Although foolish at the time. I agreed. Eric left to go get his car and I snuck out of the house to meet him. We headed out and made it to Mississippi. By the time we got in state it was very late so we stopped at a seedy motel for the night, planning to find a place to get married the next day. That night we made love to each other whispering promises of our future together.

The next morning we where jolted out of our sleep by a loud banging on the door. Eric pulled on some pants and I rushed to get dressed. He answered the door to both our father's standing out side. Apparently Mr. Northman figured Eric might do something foolish and had a PI trace us to this hotel. Eric had foolishly borrowed his dad's credit card to use.

Our father came in and Mr. Northman yelled." What the hell are you doing young man?"

"Dad, we love each other and we are getting married. I'm not going back to Sweden." He said defiantly.

"Are you pregnant Sookie?" My father asked.

"Of course not Daddy" I reply.

The four of us argued back and forth until we finally relented and where dragged out of the room by our very pissed off father's. My Daddy had driven so Mr. Northman and Eric took his car back and I rode with Daddy.

To say our parent's were pissed off was an understatement. They had all got together and decided that for our ages, Eric and I were too young to be so serious and we were forbidden to see each other anymore. They did not even let us see each other to say goodbye.

The rest of the summer was a blur. I spent half my time crying. Not much I could do anyway I was grounded until New Year for our stunt. Of course they included the computer as part of the punishment so I was unable to even email Eric.

My mom took pity on me and held me in her arms and let me cry at least once a week. I did not know how I could go on without Eric.

Luckily summer finally ended and I returned to school for senior year. The first day was hectic, catching Amelia up on what happened over the summer. She held me and let me cry over lunch. The next day I finally made it to the library at school to check my email. There was one from Eric. It had only been sent the day before.

_Sookie, _

_I miss you so much. It was my fault we got caught. If I had never used my father's credit card, we would have gotten married. I'll forever carry that guilt. I got in a lot of trouble for what we did and I'm grounded indefinitely. I bet you are as well. _

_Don't give up on us. I plan on applying to all the colleges we said. I will get back to you. I will marry you. _

_I'll love you forever, _

_Eric_

I answered him quickly promising forever to him as well. I filled out my applications and waited. We emailed as much as we could, and looked forward to the day we could see each other again.

That was until the day I got an email from Eric telling me he was going to Oxford University.

_Sookie,_

_I got my acceptance letter to Oxford today. Father made me apply since both he and grandfather went there. I told him I planned to go to Berkeley with you since we both got in, but he told me he refused to pay. I checked into loans and since my parent's still claim me, I'm unable to get one. _

_I don't know when we will see each other again Sook, but I will find a way. I don't want you to wait around for me. Have fun; just know that when it comes time for you to get married, you're marrying me. _

_Love, _

_Eric_

I cried for three days straight. The love of my life was gone. I decided then and there it was too painfully to keep in contact with Eric and changed my email. After a week or so, He tried to call me but I refused to answer his calls. What was the point? He was in Europe and he was never coming back.

My grades suffered for the remainder of the year and I barely graduated. I decided in the end not to go to Berkeley and go to LSU. I really did not care anymore. It was our dream, and it was dead. I did not even care about college but my parent's made me apply and get accepted at LSU.

After graduation my parent's decided I needed to get away, so that very day they packed me off for a two week tour of all the civil war battle fields with Gran. I missed all the grad parties but it really did not matter. I'd cut off all my friends and never dated. I still wore Eric's promise ring.

By the time fall came to start college, I was resolved to move on. I would always love Eric, but it was time. I took off his ring and embarked on my new life without him by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I turn over and wake up to yet another nameless blond. I really need to cut this shit out. I get dressed quickly not wanting to wake her. I really don't want to deal with the whole" When am I going to see you again crap" that was not my style. I was a love em and leave em type of guy. At least now anyways. I wasn't always. I hopped on the train to make my way back to my dorm room at oxford.

I was five when I met Sookie Stackhouse. I made my way over to her house the day after we moved in. My English was not so great at that time, but we managed to get by. We became fast friends. Inseparable really. Kids used to make fun of us, since at that age cooties was still a big thing, but I did not care. She was my Sookie.

We stayed friends all through grade school and into middle school. It was time for the first dance and I planned to take Sookie. I was also going to ask her to be my girlfriend that night. If I'm truly honest with myself, I loved her from the time I was twelve. She got so mad about that dance and ended up fighting with me. I tried to make her jealous by taking some Lauren chick to the dance and it worked. By the next day she was my girlfriend and stayed that way for the next year. Amazing at that age really. But I knew who I wanted.

My parent's had moved me to Shreveport Prep for eighth grade. We stayed together for awhile but the pressures of school and football got to me and in a moment of weakness I broke up with her. I immediately regretted it. I kept trying to talk to her but she avoided me. I tried to talk to her at her parent's anniversary party but she brought a date. I ended up sucker punching the guy. Years later we ended up friends. Go figure. By the end of the summer before high school, I managed to repair our friendship and ended the summer with her as my girlfriend once again.

We started high school together at Shreveport Prep and remained together until I was forced by my parent's to leave. Sookie was my first everything. First kiss; first hand job, first blow job, the first and only girl I ever made love to. On the night of our second anniversary I gave her a promise ring. I might have only been sixteen, but I had every intention of making good on my promise. I planned on marrying her one day. Our junior year went well, and we started making plans for the future. We were going to live together, get engaged officially and marry after college graduation.

Summer before senior year it all fell apart. We had been working together as lifeguards at the community pool all summer, so we spent all our time together. For her seventeenth birthday I took her camping at the lake all weekend and we had a great time swimming and making love. I knew at that moment I was a goner and I was with my future wife and eventual mother of my children I would not have had it any other way. A week later my grandfather died. Everything changed for us that night.

Devastated at the thought of leaving Sookie, I climbed into her bedroom window and begged her to marry me. In my seventeen year old brain I thought if we got married, we could stay together. Our father's caught us before we had the chance. I was totally serious I wanted her and would have married her with no regrets. We were forbidden to see each other any more and I was whisked off to Sweden two days later, not even being able to say goodbye to her.

I got in a lot of trouble for my stunt. I was grounded and forbidden from using the computer. Once I got to school, I emailed her the first thing begging her not to give up on us. She answered the next day that she would never. We kept in touch via email and eventually IM when we were no longer grounded. Father had been putting a lot of pressure on me to apply to Oxford since both he and grandfather went there. I did apply but I also applied to all the school's Sookie and I talked about. We both got into Berkeley and planned on going together.

I got acceptance to Oxford and father informed me it was the only school he would pay for. I checked with Berkeley and since my parent's still claimed me as a tax deduction I would be unable to get a loan until they didn't. So at least one year. I emailed Sookie to let her know what was going on, and she cut off contact with me. She changed her email and refused to answer my calls.

By the time I graduated it had been months since I'd had any contact with Sookie. After my graduation I took all my money and got a plane ticket to Shreveport. I took a suitcase full of clothes and planned on leaving my life behind for a life with Sookie. I'd go to Berkeley with her, get a job and a place for us to live and after I year I'd start college as well. I had it all planned. My flight landed late, so I missed the ceremony but I knew Amelia would be having a party so I made my way there. With nothing but my suitcase of clothes and my grandmother's engagement ring in my pocket. She passed away shortly after grandfather. Before she died she told me to give it to the girl I planned on marrying. She knew all about Sookie. And was my only ally.

After getting to the party I set out to look for Sookie. I did not find her so I looked for Amelia.

"Where's Sookie?" I ask

"ERIC ! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've come for Sookie. Where is she?"

"Her parents sent her on a vacation with her Gran. She's been in such bas shape since you left"

"Damn"

"She won't be back for two weeks. You can crash here. My parents are in Europe."

"Thanks' I reply.

"You really love her don't you?' she asked.

'More than anything Amelia. I'm going to marry her." I take the ring out of my pocket and show it to her.

We talked for about an hour. Amelia filled me in on just how bad Sookie took my leaving. I was not much better. I instead chose to drown my sorrows in alcohol. Not in the mood to party I head up to her guestroom for the night. I managed to stay at her house for three days, until father showed up to drag me back to Sweden.

After a lot of arguing I went back to Sweden with father. I was hoping to get an email from Sookie, but after a month and still no email, I figured she was never going to contact me. I still wonder to this day if Amelia ever told her I came. Sookie practically had a mental breakdown after I left.

I spent the summer getting drunk and partying. I just wanted to forget. When it came time to head to Oxford I went like the dutiful son. School was fine. I made some friends but still never went near other women. First year ended and I headed back to Sweden for the summer. Toward the end of the summer I got really drunk one night and fucked some girl. I threw up afterwards, disgusted with myself.

I eventually got over that. Not looking to get into another relationship I hooked up with every girl or woman that came my way. I was cruel and heartless to these woman and they ate it up. By the final year of school I had quite the reputation. I did not care who I had sex with or how many, having participating in more than one orgy.

With only a few weeks left of university I studied for my finals, partied and fucked. I still thought of Sookie from time to time. Usually when I did, I find some nameless blond and fuck the hell out of her. I'd feel like shit for days after. My mother worried for me, but father seemed almost proud at my escapades. They had my sister to worry about anyhow. At sixteen she announced to my parent's that she was a lesbian. She came to England to stay with me for a few weeks since things got really tense at home.

After graduation I backpacked through Europe partying and fucking my way through all the countries. When fall came I took my rightful place as the newest executive at Northman Enterprises next to my father.

The very next year Pam ran off to become a model in New York City. They went after her but she refused to come back. Good for her. She had more back bone than I did. I just fell in line.

By the time I turned twenty-five I rarely if ever thought of Sookie anymore. I was busy building my career. I was named the youngest VP at the company and a lot of people thought I got it on sheer nepotism but I worked my ass off to get that position. I dated casually, never committing to anyone.

When I was twenty-six I was called on a business trip to Shreveport. I normally avoided going there like the plague but there was no way out if it that time. I did my business and finally on the last night there I fought my demons and ended up at Sookie's parent's home.

I knocked on the door and Mrs. Stackhouse answered. "Eric Northman, Oh my god!" she screamed and grabbed me into a hug.

Hello Mrs. Stackhouse, how are you?" I ask

Our parents had remained friends throughout the years so she mentioned to me she'd just spoken to mother last week.

"Is Sookie here by chance?"

'Oh sweetheart she lives in Los Angeles now." She told me.

"Oh" I reply.

'I guess since she went to Berkeley it made sense to stay in California."

"Oh no honey, she went to LSU. After graduation her and Amelia moved." She told me.

"Why did she go to LSU?" I ask

"Oh Eric, she fell apart after you moved. Her grades suffered so they revoked her acceptance." She tells me.

Oh man. Now I feel like a real shit. I should have never come here.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I say

"Honey that was years ago. I'm sure by now you've both moved on" she replies. Yeah right guess again.

We visit for about an hour and I decide to get going. She hugs me goodbye and tells me to stop in again next time I'm in town. Fuck. If I can help it I never plan on returning to Louisiana again.

Once I get home I started dating a woman named Felicia. Father had been pressuring me that it was time to settle down and get married. Felicia came from the right kind of family so it just fit. After six months she moved in and after we had been together a year I proposed. I told her I loved her, but I really did not. I was going through the motions of what was expected of me. I cheated on her left and right. I definitely did not love her; I could not bare to give her my grandmother's ring. Instead opting to buy one.

Two weeks before the wedding I called the whole thing off. It was a social embarrassment for my family. I could have cared less. I would be work for the company and prepare to someday run it but there was no way in hell I was going to get married. Fuck that.

Needing to get away I called up Pam and she told me to come visit. In the last year she had retired from modeling and moved to Shreveport of all places and opened a nightclub called Valkyire. It was a raging success. She chose early on not to have anything to do with the family business. She had been estranged from my parent's since she was seventeen.

I boarded a plane to Shreveport and Pam met me at the airport. She dropped me off at my hotel and I promised to come see her at the club that night.

I enter the club and go to find Pam. I see her chatting up a hot looking red-head.

"Hey big brother, this is Jessica" she introduces.

I say my greetings and go to the bar to get a drink. I join Pam at her table.

"You've done great here sis" I tell her.

"I'm happy unlike you Brother."

"I'm happy Pamela" I seeth.

"Oh yeah right. Last time I remember you happy was when you where seventeen" she snarks.

"Whatever" I retort

"So what ever happened to Sookie?" she asks slyly.

'Fuck if I know Pam. That was high school" I tell her.

"Well you might find out soon enough" She comments and glances across the bar.

I look over and there she was …. My Sookie. I felt like my heart stopped.

"What the fuck Pam?"

"Oh yeah did I forget to tell you. I met her again six months ago right after the club opened. She did a write up for the Shreveport Times for the club. She had just moved back from LA."

What a bitch. She's known Sookie for six month and never told me.

"How the fuck could you keep this from me Pam!" I yell.

"I thought you did not care about her. Hmm guess not." She comments and get's up to check on some things.

I sit nursing my drink for about a half hour debating whether or not to go over. Finally I give in and get up to make my way over to her. Walking toward her she has her back turned. She's with Amelia. I motion to Amelia to not alert her of my presence and tap her on the shoulder.

She whips around and I say "Hi Sookie" and smile.

She glances at me for a moment and than proceeds to turn around and walk away.

I yell for her to wait and when she turns around to answer me some drunken asshole knocks her down and she hits her head on the ground.

I run over to her gathering her in my arms and take her back to my hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't know what it is, but right now this story is just calling to me. Eric and Sookie have been chewing my ear off. LOL. Enjoy. **

SPOV

When I started college at LSU in the fall with Amelia and Tray I had to practically be dragged there. Mom and Dad thought it might be fun for me to have the whole "College Experience" by living in the dorms even though we lived close they paid the extra fee for me to live on campus. Amelia and I arranged it so we'd be roomies.

Academically the first year went great. I focused all my attentions on my studies. Amelia and Tray kept trying to get me to go to football games and parties. I could care less. It bothered me to be around them. They got together toward the end of Junior Year right before Prom, and were still going strong. I envied and loathed them equally for this. I ended first year on honor roll but with no friends. I had a reputation as a book nerd. Like I cared.

Summer came and my family headed out to Indiana to watch Jason graduate. Jason was accepted to LSU law, and intended to follow in father's footsteps and practice law. Not wanting to deal with Bon Temps for the summer, I instead went to spend the summer with Gran in Monroe.

Gran kept trying to get me to open up and come out of my shell. I went with her to her Descendants of the Glorious Dead meetings and Garden Society Meetings. I felt safe surrounded by all the old biddies and they took pity on me, trying to set me up with their available grandsons. I was forced to go a few dates with old lady Compton's grandson Bill. Bill was nice enough, but I just was not ready for another relationship. He understood but still insisted we spend time together. By the end of the summer Bill was my closest friend. He attended UCLA, so we planned to keep in touch via email.

When fall came around, I was in much better shape. Over the summer Amelia and Tray had broke up, so she was rearing to party and hit the dating scene again. I went along and had some great dates. One night we went to a frat party on campus. I ended up getting way to drunk and slept with a LSU football player named Mike. He wanted to date me, but I was not interested. So we had a sort of" friends with benefits" arrangement for a few months. I declared my major as journalism as well that year.

That summer I went back to Bon Temps and Amelia and I both got jobs waitressing at Merlotte's. Mr. and Mrs. Merlotte's son Sam had finally came home to take over the business for his dad. Sam was six years older than us so we knew of him, but really did not know him. Amelia took up with Quinn of all people for the summer, and I started casually dating Sam. He was great. We could talk about anything. Bill had an internship with a computer company in Silicon Valley, so he stayed in California for the summer.

One night Sam and I met everyone at the Lake for a party. We were sitting on a blanket away from the party just enjoying the night.

"Sookie, why won't you be my girlfriend?" he casually asked for what I felt was the 100th time.

"Sam I'm focused on school"

"Bullshit. It has to do with Northman doesn't it?" he retorts.

What the hell. "It has nothing to do with Eric."

"Sook, I know you guys were together for years. A lot of years. The whole town knew about it."

"Well I'm so thrilled the town is all up in my business" I shifted to move away from him.

Sam grabbed my hand "Sook, I'm a decent guy. I work hard. I like you a lot. Give me a chance, you won't regret it. The time has come to move on."

I thought about it for a bit. Sam was right. He was a decent hard working guy. Nothing but a sweetheart to me. It had been almost three years since I had even seen Eric.

"Okay Sam your right. It's been a long time since I've been in a relationship, but I'd like to try with you" I smile and grip his hand.

Sam and I made love for the first time that night. I had a boyfriend again. I struggled with that fact for awhile, but I allowed myself to be happy. We spend a lot of time together both at work and after. At the end of the summer, my folks threw a party and we had a surprise guest. Mr. Northman.

"Sookie, sweetheart how are you?" he greeted me with a hug.

I hug him back." I'm great Mr. Northman and you?"

"Wonderful. Business is excellent and the family is well. Eric is doing well at Oxford. How are you doing in your studies dear?"

Eric. He just had to bring him up. I think I got nauseous for a moment.' Oh good. I've been on honor roll for the past two years and declared my major as journalism."

"I'm so proud of you Sookie." He hugs me again.

Sam had been standing next to me the whole time and I completely forgot my manners. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Northman this is Sam Merlotte." I introduce them and they shake hands.

"Good to meet you sir. I'm Sookie's boyfriend."

What the hell? Now I'm pissed. Why did he have to say that I glared at him.

Mr. Northman just replied "Pleasure to meet you Sam."

Once the party winded down and Mr. Northman left, I pulled Sam aside." Why did you do that?" I ask with anger.

"What Sook?"

"Tell him you're my boyfriend. I'm sure he could have figured that out. You were holding my hand for practically the whole fucking party" I seethe.

"Sook, I am your boyfriend. I see your still holding a torch for that rich fuck Northman. Maybe you just don't like men who work for a living and not have their whole fucking futures handed to them."

Jealous much. I do realize I overreacted and I grudgingly apologized to Sam, assuring him that I just freaked since it had been three years since I'd seen Mr. Northman.

We made up and enjoyed the rest of the summer.

Junior year began. Sam and I were still together. I focused on my studies and Sam and I saw each other when we could. Amelia got adventurous and started dating a woman named Thalia. By this time we had all moved out of the dorms and got a house with Jason. We had lots of parties and really enjoyed the year. Jason was focused on his law studies but he knew how to party. And he knew how to fuck anything in a skirt.

The summer before senior year Amelia's father paid for both of us to study French in Paris. We had an amazing time. Partying and hitting all the Parisian clubs. We both had flings with French boys. Poor Sam had no clue. But we made a pact that whatever happened in Paris stayed in Paris. We even managed to take a few short trips to other parts of Europe so I got to see Rome and London as well. Amelia kept joking we should take a quick trip to Stockholm all the time. I just glared at her whenever she did that. One night at a club in London, I thought I saw a ghost. I'm pretty sure it was Eric. He was dancing with some slutty girl and making out with her. I never went over to see if it was really him or not. Instead choosing to find a gorgeous British boy and lip-locking with him all night at the club, and going back to his place for a little morning delight. That was totally a revenge fuck was based on a possible Eric sighting.

Senior year began and I continued my relationship with Sam. He had no clue what I'd been up to over the summer. Girls needed their secrets. I was young and I wanted to have fun. Over thanksgiving holidays he gave me a ring and asked me to marry him. I refused and ended things right then.

I spent the rest of the year focusing on graduating with honors and partying with Amelia. We'd hit the books during the week and party down once Friday came. I slept with a few guys, but mainly kept it to drunken making out. It was fun and I really did not want to be a total slut. Amelia on the other hand went home with whoever struck her fancy.

Graduation finally came. My parent's threw a huge party for us. Luckily with no surprise guests. I did receive a graduation card from Mrs. Northman though. That put me in a mood all summer. I kept thinking about what-ifs. If Eric had never left the States, we'd most likely be getting ready to get married. But then again who knew. We'd been together and totally in love at seventeen. Who's to say we'd even still be together now. People change a lot in five years. I was wondering a lot how he was doing. Eric had been such a big part of my whole life and it had been five years since we'd spoke. I debated and finally drafted an email to him.

_Eric,_

_I just wanted to send you an email to see how you are. It has been five years after all. I just graduated college and assume you did as well. I hope you did well in your studies. I wish you nothing but the best for the future. If you feel like it, drop me a line and let me know what you've been up to these past years. _

_Love, _

_Sookie_

The next morning I sweated checking my email. I finally signed into my account and went to my inbox. The email came back undeliverable. I was sad but not surprised. My best friend was gone.

I worked for the summer at the local diner. After what I did to Sam, I did not have the heart to try and get my job back at Merlottes. Amelia had been planning to move to Los Angeles in the fall. At first I was going to do my Master's in Journalism at LSU, but I was ready to get outta Louisiana.

I left for Los Angeles with Amelia. We got a cute little apartment in Venice Beach right near the beach. I worked as a waitress for a few months and started UCLA in the New Year. I also managed to snag a paid internship with the LA Times. I dated around for that first year, but mainly focused on my studies. Amelia was working for a PR firm.

A year later I obtained my Master's and was offered a full time position with the LA Times. It seemed like things were finally going my way.

By the time I turned twenty- five I'd be working in Journalism for a few years at both my permanent job on the metro desk at the times, and also doing freelance work for a few magazines. Bill Compton had also come back into my life. We'd started casually dating. He was working in computers. After a few months we got pretty serious about each other and moved in together.

At twenty-six both Bill and I were getting sick of the LA Lifestyle. Amelia had returned to Sherveport the previous year to start her own PR firm. Right after I turned twenty-seven Bill and I returned to Louisiana.

I quickly got a job with the Sheverport Times. I was also planning on writing a book. Bill had a hard time finding work, so he was doing consulting work traveling all over the country assisting companies with their internet security.

Bill and I had a cute little place in Sheverport. We spent a lot of time with my family and his. One night after dinner at my parent's Bill rose from his chair and announced "everyone please pay attention" My family and Bill's were there.

Bill knelt down and took my hand." Sookie, you are an amazing woman. I'm asking you in the presence of our families, would you marry me?" he pulled a diamond ring from his pocket.

I jumped out of my chair and launched into his arms. "Yes Bill! Yes I'll be your wife." And kissed him enthusiastically.

Our families congratulated us. I was getting married. I was engaged to a great man. His roots were in Louisiana same as mine, so I never had to fear him leaving me. My parent's were thrilled I was getting married. Jason had a new girlfriend every few weeks so they were losing hope fast on any grandkids from him. The only one who seemed to be indifferent about it was Gran. She pretended to be happy for us, but I knew she had reservations.

A week later I made my way to Monroe to have lunch with Gran. She'd made her famous fried chicken. It was legend all over the county. Once we sat down at the table, she started in on me.

"Sookie, what are you doing marrying the Compton boy?"

I nearly spit out my food." Gran, I love him. He's a good man." I assure her.

"He's nice enough. He has manners and comes from a good southern family. But he does not look anyone in the eye. I'm sorry I don't trust someone who can't make eye contact. Eric was a good boy."

"Eric!! Gran. Eric and I broke up almost ten years ago. Leave Eric out of this." I fumed.

"Honey, calm down. I just don't want you to settle like I did." Huh? "Your grandfather was a good man. But regrettably I never loved him with my whole heart. I settled. Just like you are. Bill is a good man, but I do not trust him. I bring up Eric because he was a good boy. He had manners, came from a good family. You loved that boy with your whole heart. And he loved you. When you both ran off, I was hoping you managed to get married before your father's caught you."

"Gran! We were seventeen. Way to young to get married. We were kids. We did not know what love was."

"Oh dear you did. You and Eric were True Loves. I saw it in that boy's eyes from the time hit he puberty. He made you shine. Bill does not." She said adamantly.

"I gave up my True Love and I have never gotten over it." She continued" I met Fintan when I was sixteen. He was older than I by a year. We dated in high school. Fintan enlisted in the army. He proposed marriage to me at seventeen. I was supposed to sneak out to meet him. My parent's caught me and forbade it. I never saw Fintan again." she finished with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Gran" I say and go to hug her. We hug for awhile." Honey, I just want you happy with no regrets. Hold out for the real deal. But you'll do what you want."

I left Gran's a few hours later with a lot on my mind. I had not thought of Eric in a few years now, but she brought it all back. We did love each other, I knew that. And realistically, if he'd stayed, we would have married and we'd probably have had children by now as well. I could not dwell on this though. Eric was gone. I was engaged to Bill. I loved Bill. Granted not with the same passion I loved Eric, But who loves like that at twenty-seven. After my internal debate, I realized Gran was just a little melancholy in her old age.

A few weeks later Bill was offered a year assignment in Toyko. The job was too good pass on, So with a heavy heart I saw him on the airplane. The next week I was assigned to do a piece on a new nightclub Valkyrie. I had forgotten to write down the owner's name, but had a time I was suppose to meet her at the club.

I walk in with my notebook looking for the owner. I see a tall blond woman talking to the liquor distributor. I take a seat at one of the tables to wait for her. She spins around and walk towards me. Glides really. I get a really good look at her. Holy Shit ! It's Pam Northman.

"Pam?" I question

"Sookie Stackhouse?"

I get up and we hug each other. I had not seen Pam in over ten years. Eric and I used to baby-sit her when she was younger. She'd grown into a stunning woman of twenty-two.

I had heard that she was some high end model in New York.

"You own this club Pam?"

"I do. I tired of modeling. I had fond memories of Shreveport, and also the tax breaks for new business owners here are outstanding, so I came back to open the club."

Wow." That's amazing Pam. You've done well for yourself"

"I have indeed." She retorts.

"So why aren't you in Sweden?"

"Oh mother and father are not too thrilled with me. Firstly I shamed the family with coming out as a lesbian. Then caused a scandal when I ran off to New York at seventeen." She replies matter of fact.

Okay. Mom and Dad have not mentioned any of this. But then again, they knew I really did not want to hear any Northman gossip.

"Besides" she lights a cigarette "They have the golden boy to fall in line and save our darling family from shame and embarrassment."

I avoid commenting on that."So tell me about the club."

We talk for the next half hour and she gives me a rundown on the club and the story behind the name and why she chose to open it. I have enough for a good article. I'm really proud of Pam. She has come along way from the twelve year old I remember.

"So it's been over an hour, aren't you going to ask me about Eric?" she remarks with that damn Northman raised eyebrow.

"No. why should I?"

Laughing" Don't bullshit me Sookie. You're dying to know about him. He finished Oxford and took his place in the family business like a good little son." Pausing" And since your probably wondering he is engaged to this right old bitch from some old money family. I hated her on sight. I think he does too."

"Pam, come on. I doubt he hates his fiancé" He's getting married. Well fine. So am I.

"Oh dear" she takes my hand." Eric is a shell of his former self. He became cold when we moved. He's only getting married because father informed him it was time to settle down. And of course, the golden boy does whatever Daddy wants, whether it's what he wants or not."

That definitely did not sound like Eric at all. He had always planned to work for his family business, but He was never cold. Eric was the sweetest guy I ever knew. And he spoke his mind. I remember the battles he had with his father when he wanted to spend the summers with me and not in Sweden.

She glanced down at my ring finger. "I see you're engaged as well. To whom?"

"Oh, Bill Compton."

'Oh lord Sookie. Bill Compton. He's such a dreary fuck."

"Pam!"I chastise her.

"Well he is." She snarks.

Sick of listening to all this I tell her "Well I've got enough for the piece Pam. Take care great seeing you." I gather my things and head out before she has a chance to say anymore.

PPOV

Sookie Stackhouse. She's still a hot little number. I saw that look on her face when I mentioned Eric. It's the same look he get's when I bring her up. My parent's really piss me off. If they'd just worked with Eric and let him stay with her, or even let him attend college in the states, they'd be married and deliriously happy. But no, they had to be total asses and force him to go to Oxford.

I knew he ran away after high school graduation. Father was determined to bring him back. I was hoping Eric would refuse. After all he was eighteen, and could do what he wanted. I was stunned when he returned with father. He never spoke about what happened when he left.

Instead he became what he is now. A heartless prick. I myself am heartless for the most part, but it really does not suit him. I knew of his many sexual liaisons. I like my women as well. But it was like he was out for revenge or something. When he called me to tell me he was getting married, I nearly shit. My brother had not even had a girlfriend since Sookie and now the big idiot is marrying. But yet when I took a quick jaunt to London he met me there and fucked two women in the same night. He made no sense. And he drank way too much. He'd been a functioning alcoholic since seventeen.

I had to do something to bring these two back together. I wanted my sappy brother back. He had not been happy since he was seventeen.

The opportunity presented itself months later when I received a call from Eric.

"Pam I broke up with Felicia" he starts off with.

"Oh, and what did father say about that?" I can just imagine how pissed father was. The wedding was in two weeks.

"Fuck him. I'll work for the company and run it someday, but there is no way well in hell I'm getting married. Fuck that."

Oh thank god. "Really? That screws up father's master plan." I laugh.

"I need to get outta here for a few days. The gossip rags are even writing about it."

Hmmm. Here's my opening." Why don't you come to Shreveport? You have not seen my club yet. It will be fun brother dear. You'll enjoy it."

"Any hot woman in that club of your's?"

Oh yes and there will be one in particular he will go gaga for." Of course. When can I expect you?"

"Why not. I'll be there next Thursday. I just have a few things to tip up at the office."

"Excellent" I say and hang up with him.

Now for the second part of my plan. I call up the newspaper and leave a message for Sookie urging her to come to the club next Thursday and enjoy herself.

I still have an ace in the whole no one knows about. I give her a call.

"Adele darling how are you?"

"Oh wonderful Pam. Something I can help you with child?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Eric is coming into town next Thursday and I need your help making sure Sookie is at the club."

The old woman laughs. "Not a problem my dear. I'll make sure she's there. Do you think this will work?"

"I believe so. You should have seen the look on her face when I brought Eric up."

"Oh I got the same look when I tried as well I'm sure. This needs to work. She cannot marry the Compton boy. I do not trust him."

"Oh it will Adele. They won't know what hit them." I chuckle.

"Good thank you dear. Still coming for tea on Sunday?" she asks.

"Would not miss it." And I hang up with her. I will forever bless the day I ran into Sookie's Gran at the Mall getting her hair done.

Sookie confirmed the night before Eric was due to arrive.

SPOV

Months after I interviewed Pam at Valkyrie She called and left a voicemail on my work number urging me to come to the club next Thursday. I would enjoy myself she assured. I really did not want to be around her. I liked Pam, but seeing her was just too much.

I worked a lot and kept in touch with Bill as much as I could via skype. I had told Amelia after I went to Valkyrie that it was Pam's club and she had been bugging to check it out. I was so not going there. I was stressed out with work and missing Bill.

I talked with Gran Wednesday night and told her about my stress of missing Bill. She suggested a girls night out might do me some good. Finally I figured what the hell. I called Pam and told her I'd come, and let Amelia know we were heading to Valkyrie Thursday night.

Thursday morning was the day from hell. Not only had my interview flaked on me, I banged my ring on my car door and needed to drop it off to get fixed. After I got home from work I skyped with Bill for a half hour. I did not mention our girl's night. He hated Amelia and thought she was a bad influence.

I was so ready for a drink by the time Amelia and I rolled into Valkyrie. For a Thursday night the club was packed. We got right in since Pam left my name on the guest list. We'd been given armband for free drinks all night. I guess it paid to know the owner.

Pam came over to say hi quickly but was busy and told us to enjoy our night. I downed a few Gin and Tonics and finally started to feel like myself again. We danced for a bit then took a spot in the corner to hang out in.

It was getting to be late and I wanted to head home soon. Just as I was about mention this to Amelia she get's a look of shock on her face and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I whip around to see who could have shocked her, and turn my head up to glance at a now 6'5 Eric. "Hi Sookie" he says with a smile.

I panic. What the fuck is Eric doing here? Not even thinking. I push past Amelia to run out the front door. Amelia drove so I'll just take a cab. I can hear Eric calling me to stop but I need to get out fast. I cannot deal with now.

Some drunk ass rams into me and I topple down not being able to keep my balance with these outrageously high pumps Amelia talked me into wearing, I fall down and hit my head and I'm out like a light.

I come to hearing a familiar voice"Sookie, wake up please" the voice pleads.

I open up my eyes disorientated. I really don't remember much except running out of the club when I thought I saw Eric.

I gaze into Eric's amazing cerulean blue eyes. "Eric?" I question.

"You bumped your head Sook. The doctor will be up soon." He says.

I try and sit up and I'm unable. I think I'm in shock. Taking a good minute to look at Eric I can see he's grown from an adorable seventeen year old boy, to a gorgeous GQ worthy man.

"Where am I?" I ask

"My hotel room. When you fell. I wanted to get you out of the club and make sure you were okay."

There is a knock at the door. The doctor comes in to examine me. Apparently I'll have a bit of a headache and a bump on the head, but I'll be fine. We both thank the Doctor and he leaves.

I realize I need to get the hell out of here. I get up from the bed, but wobble a bit and have to sit back down.

"Slow down killer, relax" Eric says

"I need to get going Eric. I have work in the morning. Thanks for helping me and calling a doctor. If you let me know how much it cost I'll reimburse you.

This time when I try to get up I'm able. My shoes are off, but at this point I don't care. I'm getting the hell out of this nightmare. "Nice seeing you again Eric" I say heading for the front door.

Eric grabs me and throws me back on the bed. He climbs on top of me pinning me down. "Figures. You're nothing but a heartless bitch. When did that happen Sook? Between senior year and graduation?" He seethes letting me up.

"Excuse me?"

'You know what the fuck I mean. You could not even give me the courtesy of an email. Moved on that quick huh? Guess you just used me to get your first fuck in. Thank god I never married a selfish bitch like you." He spits.

Now I'm getting mad. "What are you talking about!!?" I yell. "You're the one who left me all alone. Then you go and send that email to that your going to Oxford and for me to have fun. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO!! KEEP TORTURING MYSELF!! YOU ASSHOLE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "I feel apart when you left." I say quietly.

"I could not keep in touch with you. It hurt too much Eric." I say starting to cry.

He looks confused for a moment. Then I see the tears in his eyes. "You never knew did you?" he asks silently.

"Knew what?"

He takes a deep breath." The night of your high school graduation I flew back to Louisiana. I was supposed to be there in time for the ceremony but my flight was late. I made my way over to Amelia's. She told me you went on a trip with Gran. I told Amelia that night I came back to get you. I showed her my grandmother's engagement ring I intended to give you. I stayed at her house for three days. Father came and forced me to go back to Sweden, but I waited a month for you to email me. When you never did, I assumed you moved on or maybe she never told you."

"I never knew. She has never mentioned anything about it to this day." I say softly.

"Oh my god" he mutters and starts to cry. He pulls me into his arms and I start to bawl. We hold each other crying. Both of us sobbing uncontrollably.

"She ruined our lives" he murmurs in my ear.

I can't believe Amelia never told me about Eric's visit. I was still devastated at losing Eric. If I'd known I would have definitely contacted him. I can't believe she would have done something like this.

"If you'd known, what would have you done?" he asks.

"I would have told you to come back for me." I sob.

He glances in my eyes and leans in to kiss me. Our mouths move softly against each. We are both still crying. Eric goes to deepen the kiss. I feel his tongue push into my mouth and massage mine against his. He lays me down on the bed never breaking our kiss.

He breaks our kiss for a moment and gazes into my eyes. Smiling with tears in his eyes

"Eric what about your fiancé?"

"Huh?" he questions.

"Pam said you were getting married."

He smiles wider." I broke it off with her. I did not love her."

I grab him and pull him back into a kiss. Our tongues wrestling with each other's. I reach into his waistband to pull his shirt off him and lifts his arms up to help me. Eric then lifts my top and takes it off. He kisses my neck, making his way down to my breasts. I feel a snap, and he removes my bra. He leans in and takes a nipple in his mouth." Beautiful" he murmurs and begins suck and lick my breasts alternating between both. Making his way down my stomach he pulls my skirt and panties down at the same time. He get's to my pussy and lifts one of my legs, parting my folds with his fingers, he takes a lick. Oh my god, he's gotten better at this. He begins to lick and suck at my clit like a man possessed. He inserts two fingers at the same time and works me with his tongue and his mouth. I'm bucking on the bed like crazy and finally succumb to him, coming all over his tongue. He continues to lap at me bringing me down.

Eric moves up the bed and quickly takes off his pants and boxers. If it's possible I think he got bigger. He positions himself at my entrance and grabs my lips in a kiss. "I missed you so fucking much Sookie." he says as he pushes in. Moving slowly in and out of me at first he continues to kiss me. I wrap my legs around his waist and grab his gorgeous ass to take him even deeper. Growling he starts to thrust faster hitting my g-spot with every thrust. I can feel myself getting ready to orgasm. He pulls out of me and turns me around onto my knees. Coming up behind me he kneels between my legs and slides back in. He grabs onto my breasts thrusting in and out of me at a slow pace. Kissing my neck. I reach around and grab his arms to hold on to. He picks up his pace, Thrusting faster and faster till the headboard is banging like crazy. I feel myself orgasm and I scream. He thrusts a few more times and comes. I collapse down on the bed, and he follows. Grabbing me in his arms he peppers my fact with soft kisses.

"Wow" I say.

He chuckles. "Articulate aren't you?"

"Don't tease me." I huff.

"Oh Sookie, your so fun to tease." He says and starts to tickle me.

Two can play at this game. I wiggle around and tickle him on side. Oh still ticklish there. We roll around on the bed laughing and tickling each other. Nether one of us willing to give up before the other.

"Okay I give up." He relents and stops tickling me.

"See you could never win at tickle war" I tell him.

Laughing he responds." No. I guess not."

He looks into my eyes with a serious look on his face." You're the only woman I've ever made love to Sookie."

Oh my god what do I say to that.

'So what are you doing in Louisiana? Business?"

"No. I needed to get out of Sweden for a few days." He replies." So how did you end up at Valkyrie tonight?"

"Pam called me" He chuckles." I think we were set up. Be sure to remind me to get Pam a very large thank you gift"

"She set us up?"

"I would not put it past her. Apparently according to her, I've been and I quote" A miserable heartless fuck" for the past ten years" he laughs again.

"She said you changed. I don't see it Eric." I tell him.

"I was not a very nice person to be around these past ten years Sook" He informs me somberly.

"Tell me"

He shakes his head and leans in to kiss me again." Tomorrow. Right now, I want to make love to you again."

Swept up in the Hurricane that is Eric, I nodded. We made love for the next three hours straight, passing out in each other's arms.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of eggs and sausage. Opening my eyes trying to get my bearings, I realize last night was just not some elaborate hallucination. I see Eric sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Robes right there for you." He motions to the robe on the side of the bed. I put it on and join him at the table.

"Morning" I smile at him. "What time is it?" I ask.

"About 11am"

"OH fuck! I'm late for work. I get up from the table starting to scramble looking for my clothes." Where the hell are my clothes?"

"Calm down Sook. I sent them to the cleaners for you. Call work and tell them you won't be in today."

I figure why the hell not. I call my boss quickly and explain I was injured last night. I tell him I'll be fine and in on Monday. I'm just not ready to leave this Alternate Universe just yet.

"See. Eat your breakfast. Do you have a headache today?" he asks.

Oddly enough I feel great. It was probably all that mind blowing sex last night.

"I feel great"

"Me too" he says.

I grab some breakfast and dig in. We eat in a comfortable silence. Once we both finish, Eric goes to sit on the bed and pats the spot next to him. I join him. He gathers me in his arms and asks" So why didn't you go to Berkeley?"

How the hell does he know about that. "Well after you left, my grades suffered. I just did not care enough to keep them up. They revoked my admission." I tell him. "Did your parent's tell you I went to LSU?" I ask.

"No your mom told me about two years ago when I went to visit her looking for you."

I look at him stunned. Mom never told me Eric came by." I'm guessing by your expression, that is another thing you did not know." He says.

I nod. "It seems not only our parent's but your friends have problems being truthful with us." he laments.

Boy did it ever. "I tried to send you an email after college graduation. Getting a graduation card from your mom reminded me of you. It came back undeliverable."

"I guess it would have. I changed my email six months after I came to get you."

I snuggle closer to him. "So why does Pam think you're a heartless bastard?"

He sighs." I was hoping you'd forget to ask me about that. I have not been the most pleasant person to be around. I'm selfish. I'm arrogant. I'm completely obsessed with my career at it is all I really have. Did you know it took me until I was 19 till I could sleep with another woman? And I threw up the first time."

"I was 19 too." I tell him. "I had to be drunk."

We spend the next hour or so talking about college and our different experiences.

That reminded me about Europe. I ask Eric "Eric where you in London at any point during the summer between Junior and senior year?"

He thinks a minute. "I was in July I think. Went for the weekend to visit some friends from university. We went to a pub one night and the other to some club called China White."

I gasp." It was you." I softly.

"What do you mean Sookie?" he asks looking into my eyes.

"I saw you that night at China White. I was there too. You where dancing with some slutty looking girl and making out with her. I was there with Amelia."

"And why the fuck did you not come over to me? God Damnit Sookie! "he yells running his fingers through his now short hair.

"You where busy."

"Fuck. I would have been thrilled to see you. I don't even remember that girl's name. So did you just run off like you tried to do last night?" he questions.

"Not exactly. I grabbed the first cute boy I found and made out with him all night long. I went back to his flat with him." I say quietly.

"Was his name Robert by chance?" he snarks.

I have to think a moment."Yeah I think it was."

He huffs." That was my friend Sook. He disappeared that night. The next afternoon I went over to his flat, and he told me he hooked up with some American chick."

Oh my god. I have nothing to say so I just look down.

"Why were you in London?" he asks.

"Oh we where just there for the weekend. Amelia and I spent the summer before senior year in Paris."

I look back up and can see he's furious." Fuck. If you'd only come up to me Sook." He gets up from the bed and starts pacing." Six fucking years Sookie! We lost six fucking years because you ran. If you'd only come over to me. You were in Europe for fuck sake. We could have had the summer together. We would have worked things out afterwards."

I want to argue with him. But he's right. I ran and I don't know why.

"I don't know why I ran Eric. I was not even sure it was you. I had not seen you in years. It scared me."

"Did you have a boyfriend? Is that why you ran?" he comes back over and sits on the bed.

"I did. Sam Merlotte. But I don't think that was why I ran. I was just started to get over you." I say.

He looks at me with quirked eyebrow." Merlotte? You dated the son of the people that owned that bar and grill in Bon Temps?"

"Yeah. For about a year. He was my first boyfriend after you. I was twenty."

He starts laughing." He looked like a dog Sook. A little like a collie if you ask me." he smirks.

"He did not!' I yell and hit him over the head with a pillow. It just makes him laugh louder.

"You know he called you a rich prick." I say.

"Is that the best he could come up with?" he says smiling.

"Well your acting a little like a prick right now." I tell him.

He gathers me in his arms again." I don't want to fight with you Sookie. And I sure as fuck don't want to talk about your boyfriends."

He leans and kisses me deeply. I kiss him back and he leans me back down on the bed taking the robe off me. "I would however like to have desert" he says and licks my folds.

He starts licking and sucking on my clit and sticking his tongue inside me. It feels amazing. I undo his robe and it falls off. He brings me to climax with his tongue and moves quickly to me entrance and slams into me. "I'm going to fuck the memory of every other guy right out of you" he says and starts thrusting in and out of me. I just hold on for dear life. We both come together and he collapses on top of me.

"Did I do my job well? Or do I need to double my efforts" he says with a smirk.

"God you are arrogant now." I tell him.

He shrugs. "I guess so"

We spend the rest of Friday talking, joking, and making love. After this weekend is over I'm not going to be able to walk straight for weeks.

Saturday morning we wake up naked in each other's arms. I wiggle out of his grip and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. After all this sex I feel yucky.

I start the shower and get in. I get my hair soaped up and sense Eric joining me." Need me to wash your back?" he asks kissing my neck.

I lean back and wash the soap out of my hair. Eric takes the soap and starts to wash me. He spends time massaging my breasts quite thoroughly. I take the soap from him and wash him at the same time. It's very sensual. After we are both clean. He grabs me by the waist and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. We slowly kiss for awhile, exploring each other mouths. He positions himself at my entrance and slides in. Breaking our kiss, he gently slides in and out of me, staring into my eyes." I still love you, after all these years, I still love you Sookie."

I start to softly cry. He places soft kisses on my face. "Please don't cry baby" he whispers.

I look into his eyes and he has tears in them as well. Before I even know what I'm saying I whisper" I still love you too Eric."

We kiss softly while he continues to slide in and out of me. We make love for over and hour until we both finally come.

After our amazing shower, we order breakfast and eat it in bed. We decide to put a movie on, but after only 20 minutes, Unable to keep our hands off each other, we make love again.

Our day is spent napping and making love. I wake a little after dark and see that Eric's still asleep. I get up to check my phone. There are 3 voicemails and missed calls. All from Amelia. I don't bother to listen to the voicemails. I have three missed texts. Two from Bill and one from Amelia.

I quickly send a text to Bill telling him I've been busy with work and will catch him on Skye tomorrow.

I read Amelia's text.

**Amelia: Where are you? Call me**

Fucking bitch. I'm furious with her about keeping Eric's visit after graduation from me.

**Sookie: I'm fine. Something you want to tell me? Maybe about a grad party?**

She answers seconds later.

**Amelia: You're with Eric aren't you?**

**Sookie: I asked you something. **

**Amelia: I thought I was sparing you. You where so hurt. Don't be mad. **

**Sookie: Don't be mad. You ruined everything.**

I slam my phone back in my purse. It beeps again.

"Something wrong love?" Eric asks.

"I got a text from Amelia"

"And?" he asks.

"I told her she ruined everything."

Eric get's up from the bed and carries me back over. "My love, she did not ruin everything. We are here. Together. We still love each other. No one can change that."

I sob into his chest. I don't have the heart to tell him about Bill. I can't bear to tell him this weekend is all we will ever have. I'm engaged to marry Bill. I made a promise to him. And I keep my promises.

I look up at Eric." Make love to me."

He takes me in his arms and we make love again. Afterwards, we take another shower together and order dinner.

An hour later dinner arrives. I ordered the steak and Eric got salmon. We both feed each other. Eric had ordered a bottle of Cristal as well. After we finished eating. We took turns pouring champagne on each other and licking it off. It was silly, but god was it erotic.

We are laying in bed laughing and I ask Eric." When do you go back to Sweden?"

He groans." I'm supposed to go back tomorrow afternoon. I have an important meeting Monday I need to be there for." Oh so our love bubble was bursting anyhow.

"Oh" I say softly.

'Don't be sad Sook. Come with me." he says grabbing my hand.

"What? I can't just leave. I have a job here." I tell him.

"So quit. Come with me Sook. Stockholm is an amazing city. I have a huge apartment over looking the water. You could always get a job freelancing."

"I can't just leave my job Eric. I worked hard to get to this point my career."

He sighs." Okay. I guess we will just have to do the long distance thing until we work something permanent out. It will all work out. No worries my love."

Eric wants to get back together. Shit he's talking like we are already back together. I can't do this. I'm engaged. Oh hell. What the fuck have a done. I've spent the weekend having sex with my high school boyfriend who I'm still in love with, and I'm engaged to another man. I'm a horrible person. Then I think about it. Eric will get over this. We are in an alternate universe love bubble right now. Once he heads back home he will see this for what it was. A final salute to our lost love.

"Your right." I say kissing him. I roll him over on his back and stroke his dick. He's hard again immediately. I swear he must have batteries in that thing. I move up and straddle him, taking him inside me."Oh fuck Sookie" He moans placing his hands on my hips.

I slide up and down on his length. He sits up so we are face to face. He pulls me in for a kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist and move up and down. He meets me thrust for thrust. I slow him down. This is our last time. I want it to be special. We make love slowly taking our time to savor every thrust. We come together and collapse in each other's arms.

I roll over and Eric spoons behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you so much Sookie. So very much" he whispers.

I place my hand over his." I love you Eric."

"Let's sleep. We can talk everything out tomorrow morning." He yawns. And we drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

I wake a little after dawn. I get up and dress quietly hoping not to wake him. I look over at him and whisper "I love you Eric." And make my way out of the room quietly.

EPOV

I wake up Sunday morning with a smile on my face. I can't believe my luck. After ten years of meaningless sex with nameless strangers, I have my Sookie back in my arms. I open my eyes and realize she's not in my arms. Hmm. Maybe she's in the bathroom. I glance over and see that the door is closed.

The best fucking thing I ever did was break up with that selfish bitch Felicia. If I'd married her like I was supposed to a week from now, I would have never ended up in Shreveport and never ran into Sookie. I really need to do something nice for Pam. If it was not for her, God I don't even want to think about it. But for the first time in ten years, I was optimistic again. I had Sookie back. All was total right with my little fucking world.

Realizing she'd been a few minutes, I decide to get up and see if she's okay. Maybe she's taking a bath or something. Hmmm. Maybe I could join her. Now that sounded like an awesome fucking plan. I go over and knock on the door. "Sookie, baby you okay?" No answer to the knock. Maybe she fell asleep. We have been getting quite a workout the past few days. I chuckle. I open the door with a "Baby?" I open the door to find the bathroom empty.

I go back into the bedroom and look around. Her clothes and purse are gone. Okay. Maybe something happened with one of her parent's or her Gran if she was even still alive. Expecting to find a note with her number and an explanation I look around for it. Nothing. I look under the bed in case it fell. Nothing. Then it hits me. Sookie pulled a runner. I'm the worldest biggest fucking chump.

"FUCK!" I scream and punch the wall. I'm totally devastated. I throw myself back down on the bed and bawl like a little fucking baby. I was played well. I had no idea. She was just like all the other women out there. I go shower and grab my things to check out. I can't stand being in this room any longer. I hop in a cab and head to Pam's house.

I bang on the front door. After five minutes she finally answers." What?" she throws open the door totally naked.

"Geez Pamela, Put a fucking robe on or something" I say and walk in her door.

"I was entertaining"

"Like I care"

"Where's Sookie?" she asks and sits down next to me.

"I don't fucking know. And I don't fucking care. I need a drink." I say and get up and pour myself a whiskey from the bar.

"Isn't it a little early for a drink brother dear?"

"Hardly. In fact I'm a few behind." I smirk.

She takes my hand. "Eric what happened?"

I lose it. I start to cry again." I don't know Pam. I thought everything was going great. We made love all weekend. We told each other we still loved each other. I asked her to come back to Stockholm with me. When I woke up this morning she was gone. No note. Nothing. She pulled a fucking runner." I sob covering my hands over my eyes. Pam takes me in her arms and just let's me cry it out.

"I never thought she'd choose Compton over you." She mutters

'What? What do you mean?" I ask.

"She's engaged to that dull fuck Bill Compton. I thought after she saw you again she'd dump that fuck and run off into the sunset with you."

"She never told me she was engaged." I say

"Oh man." Pam mutters and get's herself a drink. A hot red-head comes out of her bedroom scurrying to the front door.

"Guess she takes her ring off when she fucks other men." I reply and pour myself another drink. Pam had graciously brought over the bottle.

"I'm so sorry Eric. I just wanted to make you happy again. I never imagined it backfiring like this. Now you're more miserable than ever aren't you?"

"Whatever. It happens. I was played. I guess paybacks are a bitch huh?" I snark.

"Eric I know your hurt. Don't try to make light of it."

"I think I can find her today. Go to her Eric. She loves you. I know she does. Kidnap her. She'll thank you later for it."

"No Pam. She made her choice the minute she left me in that hotel room. It's over." I tell her.

I polish off the rest of the bottle of whiskey while Pam get's dressed to drive me to the airport. I make my way to the first class lounge in this little shithole airport. I get even drunker their and board my flight to Dallas.

Once in Dallas I head straight to the bar to kill time. I check my email and answer a few.

I get a text from Pam as I'm making my way to board my flight for Stockholm.

**Pam: Sookie's number: 318-616-2020**

I don't bother answering Pam's text. I sit down in my seat and this little blond flight attendant comes and asks if I'd like another drink before takeoff. I order a double whiskey. When it comes I finish it in one gulp.

Damn I'm drunk. Right before they tell us to shut off our cell's I text Sookie with a simple "Fuck you bitch" and delete the number from my history as well as Pam's text.

I flirt with the little blond during the flight and while the rest of the flight was sleeping, I was fucking her up the ass in the back bathroom. Whatever.

I get home and throw myself back into my work. I also dedicate my spare time to trying to fuck Sookie out of my system sometimes bedding two different women a night, Hell sometimes together. Who the hell needs love and relationships anyhow? I'm also drinking way too much. Enough to cause alarm to my mother who pulls me aside one Sunday.

"What's going on with you Eric?" she asks me over lunch.

'I don't know what you mean mother." I say

"Bullshit. You better tell me right now Eric Aaron Northman." She scolds.

I chuckle." Why will you ground me?"

"Quit evading the question. Now young man" she says glaring at me.

I sigh. "Fine mother. I saw Sookie the weekend I was in Shreveport. We spent an amazing weekend together. I told her I loved her and asked her to move to Stockholm with me. She pulled a runner and by now is probably married to that boring ass Bill Compton."

"The wedding was not planned yet" she says softly.

"So it seems that everyone but I knew she was engaged. Just perfect." I growl and take a swig of my coffee.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." She says taking my hand.

I take it back abruptly and reply." I don't need your pity mother. I'll survive. I always do."

She starts to cry." Do you know when you started calling me mother?" she asks

I shake my head." It was after we moved back to Sweden. You where never the same after we came back here. When you ran off after graduation, I begged your father to let you live your own life. I knew you'd be fine on your own. To think of all we took away from you son. I miss Pamela but I know that she's happy. She's living her life. All you're doing is existing son. You're not living."

I shrug. I don't need this shit right now." It's done mother. I need to be going. I'll call you next week." I throw some bills on the table and head out.

The next month I heard that Hamilton Sayer was retiring as President of the American division of Northman. Father offered me the job. It was a huge promotion, but I never planned on going back to Shreveport if I could help it.

"Son this is a good job, you should take it. When I retire you could even move headquarters' to Shreveport." He assured me.

"Oh like you could have ten years ago father." I reply coldly.

I storm out of his office not wanting to hear whatever feeble excuse he had lined up for me.

Five months had gone by since Shreveport. I had not spoken to Pam since. I was shocked a little when my secretary announced she was calling.

"Yes" I answer.

"You sitting down Eric. Because you better if our not. I have news."

Oh fuck me. What now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was too bad of a cliffhanger to leave. So I'm posting both Chapters' together. I also have a lot of Chapter 6 and 7 wrote as well. What can say, this story is screaming at me. I'll try and update Fairy Aftermath soon. I just need to get the Chapter's out on this while they are coming. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

PPOV

I totally could not get over what happened. How could have Sookie chose the dipstick Compton over my brother? She loved Eric I knew she did. I could see it all over her face when I told her he was engaged.

That Sunday when Eric showed up at my loft, He was broken. I'd never seen my brother cry. And I had a hand in making him even more of a miserable fuck than he already was. Adele and I both thought all it would take was for them to see each other again and Viola! We'd have them back together. They'd both be happy. And I'd have my sappy brother back. As children, He was such an honorable young man. He stayed faithful to Sookie from the moment he committed himself to her, and would have been perfectly happy if he'd never been with another woman.

That man was gone. Eric had been cold and heartless over the past ten years but now, He's taking it to another level. He's always been a shrewd businessman, and continues to be, but his personal life has everyone concerned. Mom called me and told me he's even cold to her now. And she's heard stories of his drinking and womanizing. Some of the things he'd done in the past months could put me to shame. And that's saying a lot.

He'd always acted detached from our parents after we moved back to Sweden. Mom said now he was just downright cold to her. And he only spoke to father within business. I was worried for him. I attempted to call him several times, but he refused to answer. In a way I could not blame him. I played a big part in hurting him, whether it was intentional or not.

Adele and I still kept up our weekly tea dates; she was as dumbfounded about what happened as I was. She'd said Sookie was depressed and withdrawn for months after Eric left. Recently she'd even stopped calling Adele. I told her how my brother was, and we both had a good cry over the mess we made. I felt bad for Sookie on one hand, on the other if I ever saw her again, someone might need to restrain me from slapping the shit out of her.

It had been five months since the "Incident" as I called it. And since it was Sunday. I was on my way to meet Adele. She had truly become like my own Grandmother. I considered her family even thought it was obvious now she never would be.

I walk into her home and find her sitting at the table with our tea set. "Adele dear" I greet and lean over and kiss her forehead.

"Child, we have a problem." She says sadly.

"What's the matter?" I was concerned about her health. She was not a young woman anymore.

"I saw Sookie yesterday." she says sipping her tea.

"And?"

"She's pregnant my dear."

I laugh coldly. Guess the little bitch is getting her dream life with Compton.

"Forgive me if I don't offer my congratulations on your new great- grandchild." I snark.

She pats my hand." Pamela you don't understand. She's showing already."

"And? I'm sure Compton is thrilled."

"Pamela, Bill has been in Tokyo all year." She says and glares at me.

Then it hits me. "Let me guess, she's right around five months isn't she?"

"Yes dear."

"Oh fuck" I say. Adele immediately gives me a glare as if to scold me."Oh sorry, I mean oh hell." Sorry I'm not old lady appropriate.

"This is so not good Adele" I tell her.

"No my dear it's not. Sookie came clean with the Compton Boy and he broke things off with her. She's all alone. All she has is us"

Us. What the hell?" Adele I can't help her with this. I know nothing about pregnant woman."

"Pamela Northman, she is carrying your niece or nephew. You will help her." She scolds.

"Yes ma'am."

She nods." You also need to tell Eric he's going to be a father. They will need to come to an agreement on how they plan to raise this child together."

Oh that is so not happening. I know Eric. He's going to be furious she's pregnant. I doubt he'll even believe it's his baby. Adele did not see him after Sookie left him at the hotel.

"Adele this will not be easy. Eric is not as you remember him. I'm certain he will demand a paternity test. I know he will financially support his child, but he lives in Sweden."

"Well he will just have to move to Shreveport. A child needs both parents'" she states.

All I can do is shake my head. My brother will never move here. I'd be surprised if he ever sets foot in Shreveport again. He made father attend a meeting here last month since he out and out refused to come.

"What does Sookie say about all this?" I ask

"Oh dear, she told me she was pregnant and that Eric was the father, but she is determined to raise this child on her own. She has told me Eric hated her."

Ha. She's not too far off the mark on that. Hmm wonder what happened. Maybe he left her a nasty message. I would have not put it past him; He was very drunk that day.

"Well I'll call her and my brother." I say.

"Good. She's going to need our support. She refused to tell her family. It was quite the shock to them when Bill broke up with her."

We enjoy the rest of our afternoon as best we can. My thoughts were occupied on how exactly to tell my dear brother about all this.

Three days later I call Sookie.

"Sookie" I greet.

"Oh hey Pam. Call me to tell me to fuck off as well." She laments.

Ah ha. So my brother dear did leave her a nasty message.

"No Sookie. I've called to offer my assistance. After all I'm going to be an aunt."

She is quiet for a few moments and finally says "How the hell did you find out?"

"I have my ways"

"So how long have you and Gran been friendly?" she asks sarcastically.

"Oh awhile Sookie. Why did you run from him?"

"Pam, I was engaged to Bill. I made a commitment to him to marry him."

Now I'm pissed." A commitment? That's bullshit Sookie. You love Eric. We handed you him a silver platter."

"Well so much for that Pam"

"No matter. For now, we must focus on my niece or nephew. I will be here for you and the child. It is my family." I tell her.

"Thanks I guess." She says.

"And of course I will tell Eric."

"Pam, he won't care. He probably won't even believe you. He hates me."

"That may be true Sookie. But it's his baby as well; he has a right to know he's going to be a father."

"Fine" she says.

We talk for a few more minutes and plan to meet for lunch in a few days after I've spoken with Eric. Eric. That is a conversation I'm not looking forward to having.

I tried for a few days to get him, and he never answered his phone. I finally badgered his secretary to put my call through.

"Yes" he answers.

"You sitting down Eric. Because you better if your not. I have news."

"Spit it out Pamela, I don't have all day." He snarks.

"Sookie is pregnant." I tell him.

"So. I'm sure she and that fuck Compton are thrilled."

"It's your baby Eric."

He get's quiet." Pam, you really expect me to believe that? She's engaged to another man."

Oh Fuck this." Didn't use a condom, did you brother dear?"

"No I did not. FUCK!" he yells." How can I even know for sure if this is my child Pamela? If she fucked me while she was engaged, who knows how many other men she screwed?"

"You've known her your whole life Eric. Do really think she's like that?' I ask him.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW PAM!" he screams. "I had not seen her in ten years. The Sookie I knew would have never run from me. She used me Pam."

"Then order a paternity test. But I'm telling you it's your baby. Compton was in Tokyo for a year. It's not his. She told him it was your baby and he broke up with her."

He laughs coldly. "Guess she does not get her happily ever after then?"

"No. But you need to come to an agreement with her about this. It's not just about you both, there is a baby involved."

"Fuck" he mutters.

"You apparently did" I snark.

"I don't know Pam. I'm not in a position to be anybody's father. If she wants a paternity test, I'll agree. I suppose I could just write her a check and be done with it."

"You'd abandon your own child?" I ask him shocked.

"Pam it's probably not even mine. I have to go. Thank you for informing me of the situation." He says and hangs up with me.

Well damn. That did not go well. I call Adele and let her know what happened. I decide against calling Sookie. I read online that pregnant woman don't need stress.

SPOV

I must have turned back ten times to return to Eric. What was I doing? I just left a gorgeous man who loves me. And more importantly who I still loved. I hop in a cab and head home. Once I got home I took a shower. While I'm brushing my teeth, I realize I had not taking my birth control pills in a few days since I was with Eric, and quickly double up like your suppose to do.

After about two hours. I decide to call Eric. I need to tell him I'm engaged and we need to figure out how to work this out. I call the hotel and ask to be connected to his room. The front desk informs me that he already checked out. I blew it. Of course he left. He either enjoyed his weekend and left or more than likely was furious and needed to leave.

I cried myself to sleep for the rest of the afternoon. When I woke up I checked my cell. I had a text message from a foreign cell. It said simply."Fuck you bitch". I knew immediately it was from Eric. What did I expect? I deserved that. I hurt him badly. I curled up in a ball for the remainder of the day. That night I skyped with Bill for a bit.

The next week I had a confrontation with Amelia. I told her I no longer wanted to be her friend. If she'd only told me Eric had come to get me all those years ago, we would not be in this mess.

The next few weeks I just go through the motions. I work and come home. I started feeling sick and was nauseous for a week straight. At first I thought it was a bout of the flu. I had not really been resting well. When the nausea did not go away I checked my calendar. My period was late. I went out and got a pregnancy test and to no big surprise, I found out I was pregnant. All I could do was cry.

I was pregnant with Eric's baby and he hated me. I remember back to when we had a pregnancy scare in high school. We were both scared since we were young. But Eric told me he'd be happy regardless. We'd work it out somehow. I don't see that as a possibility now. I googled Northman Enterprises in Sweden and got the number. I tried to call a dozen times, but was unable to go through with it.

I still kept up my Skype conversations with Bill. I knew I needed to tell him. We arranged a time we could both have our camera's on.

'Hi sweetheart" He greets me.

"Hi Bill how are you? "

"I'm well. I'm looking forward to coming home and us getting married finally" he smiles.

Bill was due home in two months. I'd be showing by then if only a little.

"Bill I have something to tell you. I cheated on you." I look down.

He get's quiet. "Okay Sookie. I'm not happy about this. But I believe we can work through this. Distance can be hard." He assures.

Oh man. He does not deserve this." There's more Bill. I'm pregnant"

He glares at me through the computer. "Who's the father?" he asks icily.

"Eric Northman." I tell him.

"ERIC NORTHMAN! What the fuck Sookie! He's nothing but euro-trash. When the hell did you see him?"

"His sister Pam owns a club here in Shreveport now. We ran into each other there."

"I'm sure you're ecstatic about this. I know you never got over him." I retorts.

"We are not together Bill."

"That does not surprise me Sookie. That man is nothing but a whore. He was in Tokyo recently for business and I ran into him."

What the hell. "You saw him?"

"Yes. His company was doing business with mine. We met at a cocktail party. He made some snide comment about our engagement to me, and left with two woman."

Well I guess Eric has moved on." He can do what he wants Bill. He does not know about the baby."

Bill laughs." Not like he'd care Sookie. He probably has several bastard children."

Great so my baby was just one of the many bastard children of" Eric Northman, world renowned man-whore." What a role model.

"You do realize Sookie that I cannot marry you now. An affair we could have worked through, but I will not raise his bastard child. I will not give that child the Compton name."

"I did not expect you to Bill." I tell him.

"Fine. I will arrange to pick up my things when I return to the states. I wish you all the luck Sookie. Being a single mother to a bastard child will do wonders for your reputation." And with that comment he hangs up.

Oh well. Not much I could do about all that.

I was having lunch with Gran one afternoon when I finally broke down and told her about the pregnancy. I told her it was Eric's and that Bill and I had broken up. I told her everything. She just held me and let me cry. I had been on the outs with my family since the breakup with Bill. He had apparently called my parents and told them I'd been unfaithful. He did not mention the baby though. My mother was appalled I would do something like that. Daddy could not even look at me. The Comptons had been their friends. He also did not mention Eric. I really did not want word of any of this getting to the Northman's.

A week after I spoke with Gran, Pam called me. Seems Gran and Pam had struck up a friendship. They both offered their assistance with the baby. I was going to need their help. All I had was them and Jason. I also told Jason the truth. He wanted to fly to Sweden and beat up Eric, but I told him it was my fault. I swore him to secrecy to not tell our parents. He agreed.

It was around this time that Amelia and I resumed our friendship. We met for lunch one afternoon.

"Sookie your pregnant" she comments and sits down. It was hard hide now. I was showing.

"Yes" I tell her.

"Bill back?" she asks.

"No it's not Bill's baby."

"HOLY SHIT SOOK! It's Eric's isn't it?"

"It is Amelia and he hates me."

I told her all about my weekend with Eric and how I left him. She listened and consoled me. I was still a little mad at Amelia, but came to realize that at eighteen she thought she was helping me, not hurting me. It was good to have her back.

I was still surprised I had not heard from Pam. She was going to call Eric and let me know how it went. I knew immediately it must not have gone well. Not much I could do about that. I resolved myself to be the best mother I could be and raise my child alone.

EPOV

I can't fucking believe this shit. Sookie is pregnant. Even my own sister thinks it's mine. I just cannot fathom the idea. I hated Sookie. She hurt me deeply. I would have given her anything she wanted. If she'd never left me, when she became pregnant I would have been thrilled. We would have married immediately. Not now. I was not even sure if the baby was mine. I knew I did not want it to be.

I coped with this like I always did. Drinking myself into a stupor almost nightly, and more often than not, bedding some nameless woman. I can't believe I did not use a condom with her. But I honestly did not even think about it. Sookie had been on birth control when we were kids, so with her, I never really had used a condom. Hell, in fact she was the only woman I'd ever had sex with without one. I even used condoms with Felicia. When you sleep around as much as I do, you can never be too careful.

I had a business trip to Tokyo a few weeks before. Funny enough, I ran into that fuck Bill Compton. He was hanging all over this skanky bitch Lorena. I knew just by looking at them that they were fucking. I marched over to him and wished him my most insincere congratulations on his engagement, and took off to spend the night with a lovely pair of Japanese twins. I wondered now if Sookie had told him about the pregnancy, Pam said she did.

A few weeks went by, and I was still unresolved about the issue. I thought if I ignored it, It would go away. Boy was I wrong about that. I was wrapping up some financials late in the afternoon when my secretary announced a call. I'd told her to hold my calls.

"I'm not taking calls now. Have them leave a message."

"Sir, they are adamant to speak with you."

I sigh. "Fine who is calling?" I ask.

A woman named Stackhouse. Sounds American."

Oh Hell fucking no."Sookie Stackhouse? I have nothing to say to her. Inform her not to call back. My attorney will contact her."

"Uh, no sir. It's a Mrs. Adele Stackhouse and she's angry sir."

I just bet she is. Fuck Me. Sookie's Gran was scary when we were kids. You did not say no to Gran.

"Fine put her through"

I pause a moment before speaking. I was a little scared." Mrs. Stackhouse. How can I help you today?" I ask politely.

"Don't give me that Eric Aaron Northman! You know exactly why I'm calling." She fumes.

Damn. "Yes Gran." I reply. I'd grown up with Sookie's Gran. I was closer to her than my own grandmother as a child.

"I ask you now, what are you planning to do about this young man? You are to be a father. It is my understanding you have made no moves to contact Sookie or your sister."

Ughh. So Pam was in cahoots with her.

"No ma'am. I have not. I do not even know if the baby is mine or not."

"Don't give me that Eric. You know full well that it is your baby. I knew you to be decent and honorable young man. You will make this right." she scolds

"If it is found that the child is mine. I will provide for it. You know me well enough to know that Gran."

"Not good enough." She says

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, "I will contact Sookie about a paternity test. If the results show that I am the father, I will then decide" I love Gran, but I'm starting to get pissed now. I'm no longer a child. I'm a leader of industry and there is no way in hell a little old lady from rural Louisiana is going to tell me what to do.

"I suppose if you are going to be stubborn about this, it will have to do for now. I expect to see you in Louisiana soon to arrange for this test. Sookie's number is 318-616-2020. You call her soon. Do you hear me young man? It is expensive for me to call Europe."

"Yes ma'am. I will call her soon."

"Good. Now you be sure to come visit when you're in town. I'll make fried chicken. Good evening Eric." And she hangs up.

I just shake my head and laugh after I hang up with Gran. She's got guts. I gather my things and head out of the office for the night. When I get home I pour myself a drink and pull out an old photo album. Sookie is a huge part of my life. I'd known her since I was five. We grew up together. The girl I knew was not the type of woman to sleep around and lie. I doubted that the woman was as well.

I resolve myself to handle this. If it is proven I'm the baby's father. I will do the right thing. I will provide and be a father to my child. A big part of me already knows this is my baby. But I need concrete proof, and once I have it then I will make my decisions.

I call Pam and let her know I'm coming to Shreveport next week. I have some business to handle at the American office so it will not be a total loss. She asks if she should call Sookie. I tell her I'll handle it. I'm going to need to deal with her eventually.

The next day at the office I wait until it's late enough in the morning to call Sookie. It rings three times and she pick up.

"Hello" she asks confused. I called from my office so the number came up as blocked. Can't have the number of the Vice President of a Multi- Million dollar company show up on the caller Id after all.

"Sookie" I say.

"Hello Eric" she says quietly.

"I'll be brief. I will be in Shreveport next week on business. Do you know of a doctor who can perform the paternity test?" I ask.

"I could arrange it with Dr. Ludwig"

"Fine. Arrange a time and inform Pam she will let me know."

"Okay Eric. I'd like to talk to you about..." I cut her off "We have nothing to discuss until the results of the paternity test are in. If I'm found the father, I'll have my lawyer's draw up a child support and custody agreement. I'll see you next week." And hang up.

I'm not interested in her lame excuses as to why she left me. Fuck that. I'll be a father but I'm not falling into that trap yet again. You only get to play Eric Northman once.

I finish up my business in Stockholm and head to Shreveport. I have some meetings right after I land so I head to the office to take care of things. Father was shocked I went on this trip. I did not tell him he might be a grandfather. Frankly it was none of his business. I still did not know how I felt about the whole thing.

Pam told me Sookie arranged for the test the second day I was there for 6pm. The plan was for Sookie to meet me at the club and we'd ride together. I was not happy about this, but I really was in no mood to argue with anyone. I finish up my business for the day and make my way over to the club. It's only about 4pm and there are a few employees. Pam had a meeting about something so she was not at the club.

I encounter Ginger in Pam's office. She was getting dressed. Whoops. Guess I should have knocked. She's not all that bad looking, and I was really stressed. I needed to calm down. Nothing like a good fuck to do that. I figured I had enough time to do this before Sookie showed up. Not even ten minutes later, I've got her bent over my sister's desk and I'm pounding into her. I swear women are such sluts. It did not even take that much to talk her into it.

Just as we are about to finish the door opens and Sookie is standing there. Shit. She's early. I glare at her and say "Close the door, I will join you shortly. Unless of course you'd like to join in?" and smirk.

She has tears in her eyes and turns around and slams the door. I could tell the moment I saw her she was pregnant. Fuck. I so did not need a temper tantrum from her right now. I finish and pull my pants back up. I go out to the bar to find Sookie. She's gone. NO big surprise there.

Pam is there though and looks furious. "You could not keep it in your pants for a few hours." She yells.

"Where is she Pam?" I ask pouring myself a drink.

"She left you asshole. Your appointment is at 630pm. She does not wish to see you. And frankly I don't blame her. You're disgusting you know?"

"Whatever Pam. She should have knocked."

"Okay fine. But did you really ask her to join in?" she asks astounded.

"Yes. I agree it was uncalled for." I'm still so angry at Sookie I just lashed out without thinking.

"Stress is not good for pregnant woman you ass. And she's got enough to deal with." She fumes at me.

'What about me Pam? Whose fucking side are you on anyhow?"

"The baby's" she retorts.

Pissed off, I grab the keys to her corvette and head out to the doctor's appointment. They were going to push the results so I'd found out before I went back to Sweden. When we finished, I handed the nurse my credit card to pay for the testing.

'Sir the fee has been paid" Huh.

"How much does something like this cost?" I ask.

"For the rush, four thousand dollars" Damn doctors are real crooks. But that's a lot of money for someone like Sookie. It probably wiped out her entire savings.

"How did Miss Stackhouse pay you?' I ask

'By check sir."

"Rip up the check and put the fee on my credit card." I say handing her back the card. Not giving her a chance to argue. I may be an asshole, but as a man, it is my responsibility to pay for this. I ordered it after all.

I went about the rest of the week finishing my business and hooking up with woman from Pam's club. Might as well have fun right? On my last day in town I got a call from Dr. Ludwig. I was going to be a father.

That put me into action. I called father and asked if the President position was still available in Shreveport. It was so I told him I'd take it. He asked why, and I told him I just needed a change. Frankly it would be amazing to get out from under his thumb.

I called Gran and informed her I was indeed the father. I told her I was returning to Sweden at the moment but would be back in a few weeks to take over as President of Northman. She was pleased. I still had not spoken to Sookie. I tried to call her, and it went straight to voice mail.

I went back to the club before my flight to talk to Pam.

'I'm the father." I tell her.

"Did you ever think you where not?" she asks.

"I guess not. Look I have to catch my flight back to Stockholm in a few hours. I tried to call Sookie, but it went to voicemail. Have you heard from her?"

"No Eric I haven't"

"Look get a hold of her for me. I'm sure by now she knows the results. I'm taking the Presidency of the American office. I'll be back in a few weeks. Give her my contact details. If so if there are any issues that arise with the pregnancy she can get a hold of me."

"You're moving back to Shreveport?" she asks.

"Of course I am. I'm going to be a father. How can I be a father to my child from Sweden? I need to live here."

"Well I'm pleased brother dear. It will be nice to have you around again. That is if you can stop acting like an ass."

"Pam"

"What? You are an asshole. I still can't believe you fucked Ginger in my office, knowing Sookie was coming. That was a real asshole move."

"I screwed up Pam. It was inappropriate. I was under a lot of stress too you know."

We talk for a bit, and I leave to catch my flight home. In a few weeks, I'll be coming back to Shreveport for good. Ten years ago, when I imagined coming back, this was definitely not how I pictured it. I can't worry about that now. I was an honorable man, and I was doing the honorable thing. I was moving back for my child.

SPOV

I was in shock when I walked into Pam's office that day and saw Eric having sex with that waitress. How could he do something like that? Then when he glared at me and asked me to join in. What a pig!

I decided at that moment Eric was no role model I wanted in my child's life. He was a depraved manwhore and an alcoholic. I still went through with the test. But I wanted nothing to do with Eric. I only went through with the test to prove my point that it was Eric's baby.

Pam called me a few days later after the results came in. She wanted to give me Eric contact details in case I needed him for anything with the pregnancy. I took them and hung up with her. Not before she informed me though that he was moving back.

Why the fuck was he coming back. I figured he'd arrange for money for the baby and that would be the end of it. When I asked her, she simply said it was so he could be a father to his child. I'd be damned if I had anything to do with him.

I continued on like before. A few weeks went by and Eric started calling non-stop. I finally changed my phone number. I was done with him. He could have one of his high priced lawyer's contact me.

One night after I finished dinner there was a knock on the door. I went to open it first looking in the peephole. It was Eric dressed in a suit. He must have just come from work. The other day there had been a press release at the paper that Eric had taken over Northman as President.

"Open the fucking door Sookie". He growls.

I do and he charges inside. Rude much. "What the fuck game are you playing Sookie? I tried to call you and you never returned my messages. Then you change your number." He fumes.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

He laughs."Sookie, I'm President of a multi-million dollar company. I have private investigators. I had your new number the day you changed it. I just did not want to have you bother changing it again on my account."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"We need to talk about this. I'd like a schedule of your doctor's appointments. I'd also appreciate any sonogram pictures you might have."

"Why do you want a schedule of my doctor's appointments?"

"So I can go with you. This is my child as well. Or have you forgotten?"

There was no way I could forget that. "Eric the due date is in four months. I'll call you when the baby's born" I tell him.

"Excuse me?" he seethes.

"By law you have rights to this baby once it's out of my body. You have no rights before hand. I'll call you when it's born. Now please leave my home."

He runs his hands through his hair in frustration." Sookie I'm supposed to be here for you and the baby. Let me do this." he pleads.

"You should have thought about that before you showed me just what kind of man you've become."

"WHAT KIND OF MAN I'VE BECOME! Sookie you left me godamnit. If you'd been honest with me, told me you were engaged, we could have worked things out and this would not even be an issue."

"Oh why would this" and I motion to my ever expanding stomach" not be an issue?"

He looks into my eyes "Because you'd be my wife." He says softly.

He's totally right. If I'd told him about Bill like I tried to do when I called him, we would have gotten back together. When I found out I was pregnant there would have been no doubts in his mind that the baby was his. And we most likely would have gotten married by now, or at the very least been engaged. But that's not how it happened. Eric showed me a side of him I did not like very much at all. And I was not forgetting that.

"Well I'm not your wife Eric. And you have no business ordering me around. I will call you when the baby is born. Leave" and I open the door.

'Fine. You better call me the minute you go into labor." He says and storms out of my apartment.

I had spoken with Jason about the legalities of this and he informed me that because of the paternity test, Eric could demand parental rights. And he would win. Jason did tell me that was not in effect until after the baby was born. The only time a judge would get involved now is if I tried to harm the baby. Which I would never do.

My parent's had been trying to contact me for awhile. Luckily they left on a world tour of Europe and would be gone until right before the baby was due. I spent time a lot of time with Jason and his wife Crystal. Yes Jason finally settled down. He had a one year old son named Corbitt. After our father.

I was lucky with my support system. Between Jason, Crystal, Amelia Pam and Gran they where all always there for me. I told Gran what happened with Eric and she scolded me. Regardless of our personal relationship she said, we needed to be a united front for our child. Unfortunately, our child would come into this world with two parents that could not stand each other.

I received documents from one of Eric's Lawyer's. One was a document establishing paternity. Upon the baby's birth, Eric would be listed on the birth certificate as the legal father. Another stated that upon the baby's birth, Eric would pay me one thousand dollars a month in child support. He would also place our child on his health insurance and pay for any costs for education including college. The third document was a custody agreement. It stated that Eric and I would have joint custody and share three days on three days off and alternate on the seventh day. We would alternate holidays as well. It even went so far as to outline guidelines for vacations. If either of us wanted to take the child on a vacation we needed written permission from the other parent. Every thing was ironclad. Jason looked over everything for me, and told me it was extremely generous financially and the custody agreement was odd but fair. I did not feel it would be beneficial for our child to be shuttled between houses every three days. Jason drew up another agreement keeping the holidays and vacation's but changing the weekly rotation to a visit during the week and custody on the weekends. Eric would not budge though.

His lawyer sent quite a terse letter stating his client did not feel it was enough time, and would fight it. And Eric had more than enough money to drag it through the courts for years.

Bill finally showed up to get his things. He was waiting for me one night after work. He followed me in house.

"God you are really pregnant Sookie." he stated.

No Shit. After all I was six month pregnant and getting bigger every day. "Yeah Bill. Jason boxed up everything for you. They are in the office." I tell him.

Bill took the next hour carrying all his boxes out to the car. When he was finally done he sat down next to me on the couch.

"How are you Sookie?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected. Eric and I have been fighting about custody but other than that, not much else."

"Yeah I heard he came back. He took responsibility?"

"Of course he did Bill. We have everything worked out between the lawyers."

"What's the matter? Does he not want to see the child? Are you fighting him on that?"

I wish." Hardly. He came up with this elaborate custody agreement that has us rotating custody every three days. It's too much for a child"

"True. Look Sookie. I miss you. I was unfaithful as well. I think we can work things out and be happy together. Perhaps if Northman sees us together and happy he will drop the custody thing all together. I'll help you raise the baby." He says.

What the hell. He was unfaithful. "You cheated Bill?"

"Yes. But that does not matter since you did as well. You are all alone Sookie. You need a man, let me be that man" he says and grabs me.

"No Bill" I struggle to get away from him.

"Stop fighting me!" he yells and slaps me across the face. I'd never seen this side to Bill. I was scared. He starts kissing me all over. I'm numb for a moment. Bill's going to rape me.

I struggle to pull away as he sticks his hand under my blouse and starts to massage my breasts. He pins me down on the couch and starts to undo his pants. Panicking I figure I have one chance to get away and take it. I move my knee slightly and knee him right in groin. He groans and rolls off me. I try to grab for my phone to call 911 but Bill grabs the phone and throws it across the room. He smacks me across the face two times then kicks me in the stomach.

"Like I'd want you bitch." He says and leaves. I can feel my face starting to swell and my stomach is killing me. Something does not feel right. Oh god, what if he hurt the baby? I crawl on my hands and knees to grab my phone. I try Jason first. Nothing. I try Amelia next. She has her phone off. I try Pam's and it's off as well. There's only one other person I can call that's close. I scroll through my phone to Eric's cell. Luckily when he changed it, he sent me a text. I really don't expect him to answer but on the second ring he picks up.

"Sookie, I can't talk now, I'm heading into a dinner meeting. I'll call you back." He says.

'Eric" I moan in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

By this time I'm fading in and out of consciousness. I look down and see I'm bleeding.

I manage to get out "Bill. Kicked, Blood. And baby."

"Oh god." He exclaims." Call 911. I'm on my way okay Sookie?"

I drop the phone in pain. All I can hear in the background is Eric's voice screaming "Sookie!"


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

Once I get back to Sweden I put things in motion to leave quickly. I sell my apartment and furnishings. I arrange to have my prized Lamborghini Diablo sold at an auto auction. I also place an order for a 2010 Aston Martin Rapide so I'll have a car in Shreveport. It's still a fast car, but it's got four doors which I'll need for the car seat and I'm sure to lug around whatever other things babies need. I had to order the car from Dallas, so when I move back I planned to fly into Dallas, pick up my car and drive to Shreveport.

Finally the time came for me to say goodbye to Stockholm. I'd had my personal belongings shipped to Pam's as I planned on staying with her until I could find somewhere I wanted to live. I was left with only a suitcase and garment back of clothes and my laptop. I had dinner with my parent's the night before I left. Mother knew something was going on and pressed me a bit, but she was not getting anything out of me. I'd tell them about the baby eventually. I just wanted to be out of Sweden first. After dinner I headed out with a few friends and Partied the night away in Stureplan hitting Spy Bar and Sturecompagniet. I brought back two girls that I'd met at Spy bar to my hotel and my buddy Lars brought a girl he met as well and … well let's just say it was an interesting night. I boarded the plane the next morning and passed out as soon as I go to my seat.

Once I got back in Shreveport I was quite busy with getting used to my new position. We held a press conference as well. I'd kept trying to call Sookie since I got back, but she was not answering my calls. The day of the press conference her number was disconnected. To say I was pissed was an understatement. I put a PI on the matter and tracked down her new number and address in a few hours.

The next night I made my way over to her home. She was cold to me. I could tell she was still upset about the incident in the bar. I told her I'd be there for her and the baby and wanted to be a part of the pregnancy. After all, I was the father. It was my obligation to be there for the mother of my child. She wanted no part of it. And told me she'd call me when my child was born. I got so pissed I went to Pam's bar, drank a whole bottle of tequila and ended up hooking up with a BBW. What can I say; everyone looks hot after a whole bottle of patron. And big ladies need love too.

I had my lawyer's draw up some legal paperwork that I thought more than fair. The financial agreement was generous and the custody plan allowed for us both to spend an equal amount of time with our child. She countered with some generic bullshit of me seeing my child once a week and weekends. Fuck that. I might not be together with Sookie, but I refused to be a part-time father. I was doing this all way. I had a letter drafted threatening litigation.

I received a phone call from Sookie right as I was meeting up with this brunette I was taking out to dinner and hopefully fucking later.

"Sookie, I can't talk now, I'm heading into a dinner meeting. I'll call you back." I tell her.

'Eric" I hear her moan in pain.

"What's wrong?" I ask panicked. Something was not right.

I hear her faintly whisper "Bill. Kicked, Blood. And baby."

"Oh god. Call 911. I'm on my way okay Sookie?" I reassure her and turn around to head back to my car.

I hear the phone drop as I'm starting my car and yell 'Sookie!". No answer. Panicked I gun my engine and make it to her apartment in less than ten minutes.

I run upstairs to her place and the door is open. I find her on the living room floor passed out and bleeding. She's also got a huge mark on her face. That fuck Compton fucking must have hit her. I'll kill him. Afraid to move her, I call 911 from my phone and explain what I know.

I pace the entire fifteen minutes it takes them to arrive. She's breathing but the fact that she's bleeding has me worried. What if something happened to our baby? If anything did, I will hunt Compton down and kill him with my bare hands.

They load her onto the gurney and take her down the steps to the ambulance. I go to get in with her and the EMT stops me." Family only, you can follow."

Without hesitation I say "I'm her husband."

It takes about another five minutes to make it to the hospital. They have both Sookie and the baby on monitors. Once they wheel her in, I'm left in a waiting room. I call Pam and tell her what happened. I also give Gran a call she told me she'd call Jason.

Pam shows up an hour later. "Any news?" she asks down next to me.

'Nothing they are not telling me shit."

"So Compton did this?"

"That's what she told me on the phone before she passed out. Pam I'll kill him if anything happens to her or the baby."

We sit in the waiting room together. The doctor comes out and asks about the family of Sookie Stackhouse. I stand up.

"I'm the baby's father." I tell him.

"Sir, we have a Mr. Jason Stackhouse down as her next of kin. We can only release information to him." Fucking hell.

Luckily Jason comes running in carrying a small boy. He hands the child off to me and goes to speak to the Doctor. Little bugger looks just like Jason. Must be his son.

Fifteen minutes later, he comes back and takes the child from me.

"How is she? How's the baby?" I ask.

"Northman" he says blandly." Sookie and the baby will be fine. She has a few broken ribs and bruising on her stomach and face but she'll be fine. The baby is fine. They have it hooked up to a fetal monitor now just to be sure, but there's no damage."

'Oh thank god" I say.

"Yeah could have gone a lot worse. Listen you can go on back and see them for a sec if you want. Doc says she's be out all night. Gave her some drugs for the pain. I told them you where her fiancé so they'd let ya."

"Thanks Jason."

"Not a problem man. I'll come back in the morning to get her. I'm on my own with Corbitt tonight. Wife's gone to Baton Rouge to see her Momma for the night."

"Cute kid" I tell him. "No need. I'm staying here with them till she wakes up, and I'll drive her home. Leave your number I'll call you with any changes."

He smiles." You got it man. Call me if you need anything." And he takes off.

I ask Pam if she can pick up my car from Sookie's and get it to the hospital so I can drive them home tomorrow. For once, she just agrees and does not make any snide fucking comments.

I head back to see Sookie. Her face is all bruised. I go sit on the bed next to her and lift the blanket and the hospital gown. There is a fetal monitor attached to her stomach and she had a lot of bruising. I touch my hand gently to her belly. She's grown in just the few weeks since I'd see her. I smile. There's a baby in there. Our baby. I keep my hand on her stomach and listen to the baby's heart rate.

A nurse comes in and says" It's strong." And smiles at me. I quickly pull down her gown and cover her back up, but put my hand back over her stomach. She pulls a chair over for me and leaves me alone. I go sit in the chair never taking my hand from her stomach. I sit for hours listening to the monitors and watching her sleep. Pam came briefly to give me my car keys. She did not say anything but gently laid a hand on my shoulder. Finally sometime before dawn I pass out with my head on the bed and my hand on her stomach.

I'm gently shaken awake. I'm disorientated for a moment. "Eric" Sookie whispers.

I look up and smile."Hey Killer" I say.

"How's the baby?" she asks panicked.

"You and the baby are fine. You'll have some bruising and swelling but there was no damage. You'll be in some pain since Compton broke some ribs. But you'll be fine." I reassure her.

"Oh thank god. I was so worried about the baby." She smiles at me.

"It's fine Sook. What happened?" I ask

"Bill was there when I got in from work. He came to pick up his things. He packed up everything and came to talk with me. He started saying he wanted to get back together and raise the baby together, when I told him no he grabbed me and kissed me. I tried to fight him off and he slapped me. I kicked him in the groin, that's when he slapped me again and kicked my stomach."

What a fucker." We'll need to file a police report."

"I know. Can we call them now and get it over with?" she asks.

I call the police and ask them to send someone. The nurse comes in to check everything out and unhooks all the monitors. I help Sookie have some breakfast while we wait for the police to arrive.

"You know Eric if you have somewhere you need to be, I can call Jason to come." She says.

"Nonsense Sookie. I'm staying. No Arguments." I tell her.

"Okay" she smiles weakly at me.

The police come and take both of our statements. Based on the injuries and our statements, they inform us they are issuing a warrant on Bill for assault. We thank them and they leave.

The doctor comes in shortly and let's us know he's going to release Sookie but that she needs to stay home and rest for a few days. He also tells us we should follow up with Dr. Ludwig at the next appointment to check on the baby, but everything should be fine.

We get her checked out of the hospital and on the way home. I carry her up the stairs even though she protests and take her in to lay down on her bed.

"Thanks for being there Eric." She says.

"I told you Sookie I'm here for you and the baby. Anything you need."

"Okay" she says quietly. "I'm sure your busy Eric. I'm fine now. You can get going."

Really not ready to leave I tell her." I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone until they arrest Bill. I'd like to stay."

"If you want" she says.

"I do."

I let Sookie know I have to run out for a bit. I need to pick up some clothes and my laptop. I give her some of her pain medication so I'm sure she'll sleep while I'm gone.

I wait to leave until she falls asleep. I grab her keys and make sure everything is locked up. I don't think Bill would be dumb enough to try anything during the day, but you never know. I'll feel better once they find that fuck and arrest him.

I run to Pam's to get my things. On the way back I stop at the video store to rent some movies and also pick up some Chinese food for dinner. When I get back I check on her and she's still asleep. I set up my laptop at her table and work for a few hours re-scheduling meeting for the next few days and also letting my secretary I'll be working remotely. I work for awhile. Then decide to take a shower. Sookie's apartment only has one bathroom so I find her hall closet and grab a towel.

Stripping, I jump in the shower. Damn it feels good. I had not showered since yesterday morning. I was exhausted. I really can't believe how scared I was for the baby. I'm so glad everything is okay. I was scared for her as well. As hurt as I am, I don't think I'll ever stop caring about Sookie. I hope at least that we can forge some sort of friendship for our child's sake. We are going to be in each other's lives forever now, and it would make life easier for everyone if we could get along. I finish my shower and realize I left my bag in the living room. I jump out and just as I wrap a towel around my waist Sookie open the door. She stares at me for a good while before stammering."Oh I'm so sorry I did not know you were showering."

I chuckle. She's so red right now it's adorable."Sookie you've seen me naked. Really it's not a big deal." I can tell she had a hard time making it to the bathroom." Do what you need to, and call me and I'll help you back to bed." She nods and I leave her in the bathroom. I go back out to the living room and throw off my towel and put on some boxers. I hear her call me. Normally if I'm home alone I'll just wear boxers but I decide to cover up a bit more and put on track pants and a t-shirt. I go back to the bathroom and carry her back to bed.

I ask her if she'd like some dinner. She agrees so I heat her up some sweet and sour chicken which is her favorite and then I heat my Sweet and Sour Shrimp. I also got us some egg rolls. I pour us both a glass of ice tea. I carry all the food and drinks in and go back to for the movies.

I give her the food and ask "Okay which movie spaceballs or heathers?" Holding up both DVD boxes. She laughs out loud. "Heathers! I haven't seen that since we where in ninth grade." I nod and pop it in the dvd player and we sit down to watch the movie. We both laugh in the same places, and are sharing our dinner like we always did.

"Did you get Mr. Wong's?" she asks between bites of her egg roll.

"Of course, there is no other place for Chinese in Shreveport."

She smiles. We watch the rest of the movie in a compatible silence. It just feels so right being with her like this.

"Oh crap, I gotta pee again." She says.

I chuckle." Again?"

'Joys of pregnancy. You pee all the time, your feet swell, and you have weird cravings for food. I'm not going to even get into the bodily noises." She huffs.

She looks so cute when she's bitching. "Bodily noises?" I question with a quirked eyebrow.

"I told you I'm not getting into that." She glares at me.

I just laugh and gather her in my arms to carry her to the bathroom. I wait outside the door while she pees again. Once I get her settled back in bed I ask her if she wants to watch spaceballs. We agree and I pop in the movie after clearing up dinner.

I remember the first twenty minutes. I woke up to the opening credits playing. And I'm spooning Sookie. I'm tempted to just shut off the TV and cuddle back up with her. What harm would it be for me to sleep in here with her? It's not like we haven't been intimate. I cuddle with her for a bit, But I move when I realize I'm too focused on how big breasts have gotten from the pregnancy and I'm fighting the urge to pull up her top and get re- acquainted. So grudgingly I get up and move to the dismally uncomfortable pull out couch.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee and pancakes. I get up from the bed and make my way to the bathroom first. I head into the kitchen and join Sookie.

"Morning" I grumble. I'm like a Neanderthal till I get some coffee in me. She knows this and just motions me to the coffee maker on the counter.

I fix myself a cup and take a sip. I sit down at the table after I grab myself some pancakes. Sookie's just staring at me.

"What" I ask her.

"Your in your boxers" she says.

I look down and realize I must have stripped down before bed.

"Hmm" I mutter and take a bite of my pancake.

"Good Pancakes." I tell her.

"Could you get dressed please?"

I smirk at her." Why, see something you like?"

"Don't tease me. Clothes now."

I grumble and go over to the couch and throw my shirt and track pants back on. I head back to the kitchen." better? Can I eat now?"

"Yes thank you." I nod and dig back into my food. After I finish we are just sitting at the table sipping coffee.

"We need to talk" she tells me.

Fuck. I really don't want to fight with her. We'd had such a nice night and so far the morning has been fine." Okay." I say.

"First of all I want to thank you for coming to help me. If you had not showed up when did, I don't even want to think of what could have happened."

"Sookie, I told you. I'm here for you and the baby. I want to be here for this. You're the one who did not want me around."

She sighs. "I was angry about what happened at the bar. I had no idea that's what you're like now. But I realize it's none of my business. All I ask is that you keep you sex life away from me and our child. If you do, I think we can try and work together for the baby."

She's right." You won't have to witness anything like that again. And I swear to you, that I will keep our child away from my sex life."

"Good." She smiles.

"You know Sook. I'm sorry about that. It was inconsiderate of me. I acted like a prick."

"You did. But let's just forget it, okay?"

"Sounds good." I agree.

We spend the rest of the day working. It's Friday so I have a shitload of things to finish up. Sookie spends most of the day typing away on her laptop. Around 7pm I call it a night. I get up to check on Sook and here that's she on the phone with Gran.

"Gran, I'm supposed to rest for the next few days. So I don't think I'll make it for lunch tomorrow." I hear her tell the old woman.

"Sookie tell her we'll be there." I say.

I still had not stopped in to see Gran.

"Gran Eric just said he'd drive us out." She tells her. Sookie goes on to tell her I'd been with her since the attack. Hopefully that will earn me some points with Gran. She was not too happy with me when we last spoke. Sookie talks with her a few more minutes and hangs up.

"Are you sure Eric?" she asks me

"Of course. I'd like to see Gran. It's been over ten years." I smile at her.

We call out for pizza that night and ended up watching Spaceballs all the way through. After the movie I notice Sookie is getting tired so I wish her goodnight and retire to her couch again.

The next morning I wake up before and have time to shower and dress and get the coffee started before she comes out. I toasted a bagel for her since I knew lunch would be a big meal. I hoped Gran would make her Fried Chicken.

"Morning" she grumbles.

"Hey sleepyhead." I grin.

After breakfast she goes to get ready and I watch the CNN while I wait for her. It's about an hour drive to Monroe and we'd decided to stop and bring Gran a Pecan Pie from her favorite bakery.

She comes out dressed in the most adorable little white maternity dress and sandals. I grab my phone and keys and we head out.

'What the hell kind of car is this Eric? She asks when I hop on the interstate.

"Aston Martin. You like?" I ask her.

"It sticks out." She tells me

'It's better than my old car. I drove a Lamborghini Diablo in Stockholm." I smirk.

"Figures" she replies with a smile. She always used to tease me about my Camaro. I waxed that car weekly and it was always in prime condition.

We get into Monroe and she points out the bakery she wants to stop at. I pull in a spot and we both head in. While we are waiting for the attendant to wrap up the pie I hear I loud squeal. I turn around quick and so does Sookie.

'Sweet Jesus. Look at you stud." Standing before us is Lafayette Reynolds. He went to middle school with Sookie and I.

"Hello Lafayette." I greet him. I stick out my hand but he grabs me in a hug and squeezes my ass. Geez. I hear Sookie giggle.

"Eric Northman. I heard you was back. And Miss Sookie." He glances down at Sookie's stomach and his eyes go wide.

"What are you doing in Monroe Lafayette?" Sookie asks him.

"Oh honey. I work over at Hooligans now as a dancer. You and Amelia should come check out the show. That is if sexy here will let you out the house."

"I don't think I'll be bar hopping for another few months Laffy" and she pats her stomach. Fucking adorable.

"How long ya all been married? Everyone knew back in school ya all would tie the knot one day." He says.

"We're not married Lafayette." She says with a sad tone in her voice.

"So it's true then? Your married that fool Compton. That his baby?" he says pointing to Sookie's stomach. We grab the pie and I take Sookie's arm to lead her out to the car. Lafayette follows us.

"Holy shit hooker. What kinda car is that?" he asks drooling over my car.

I groan." It's an Aston Martin Lafayette. Sookie is not married to Compton. We are having a baby together." I say and put my arm around her.

"Woo Hoo. We'll I gots to run kids. Congrats on the baby." And he sashes off.

I help Sookie back into the car and we head to Gran's.

"I hope he keeps his mouth shut." She says.

Now I'm pissed." Why? Embarrassed to be having my baby?" I seeth.

"No Eric. I just don't need people gossiping about it. It's our business. I have not told Mom and Dad I'm pregnant." She says quietly.

I had not told my parent's yet either." Your parent's don't know?" I ask.

"No. I publically shamed them when Bill and I broke up. He told everyone I'd been unfaithful to him."

That fucker. Now if I ever see him again I will kill him." Sookie, you have nothing to be ashamed about. Fuck your parent's. It's our life. They can go to hell if they don't get it. You've got Me, Pam, Gran and Jason. You don't need them." I reassure her.

I'd forgotten how people in small town Louisiana took infidelity and pregnancy outside marriage. Sookie must have had a hard time. Those idiots in Bon Temps would think of her as a whore. Unmarried with a baby on the way.

She smiles at me." Do your parent's know?" she asks.

"No but not because I'm embarrassed. I just don't care what they think. I'll tell them eventually. I'm not close to my parent's like you."

"Your not?"

"No. I think they've done enough damage to my life."

She remains quiet for the rest of the ride. I'd pretty much just told her that by leaving Louisiana my life was damaged. Well fuck it was. I look over to Sookie and see her with both hands on her stomach. I had to fight the urge to put my hand on her stomach. But it was not my place to touch her. I was her baby's father, but I was not her lover or husband.

We pull into Gran's house and knock on the door. She opens the door and wraps her arms around me." Eric Northman. You're a man now." She smiles at me. Guess she's not pissed anymore.

I return the hug." Hi Gran. How are you?" I ask. The years had been kind to her.

"Oh wonderful. Come in children." And she ushers in after hugging Sookie.

She shows us to the table after putting away the pie we brought. 'I made your favorite Eric dear." She smiles. Fried Chicken. Hell Yeah.

We sit down and enjoy a great lunch. We chit chat about old times. Sookie get's tired after we eat, so Gran urges her to lay down for a bit. She sets me up in the living room for her interrogation.

"So young man I see that you're taking your responsibilities as father seriously." Gran says and gives me a pointed look.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here for Sookie and the baby." I tell her.

"Good. Now what happened with this whole mess with Bill?" she asks.

I tell her all about what happened. She looks pained when I tell her Bill kicked Sookie in the stomach. Also worried for her that he had not been arrested yet.

"So no arrest yet?"

"No Gran, I'm staying with Sookie until they find him." I assure her.

"Good. Have you two worked out you differences?"

" and I are going to try and be friends for the baby's sake." I smile at her.

Frowning she says" That's not what I meant young man. You are having a baby together. You love each other. Make things right Eric."

I realize Gran means I should marry Sookie. Ten years ago, I would not have hesitated. Sookie hurt me when she left. I could just not get over that.

"Gran, I'll always be there for my child, but Sookie and I can't be together. I'm sorry"

"That's bull Eric Northman. You did not see how Sookie was after you moved. I'm guessing you where not much better. You need each other. I know you got hurt dear, but I fear that neither on of you will be happy with anyone else. You belong together."

Funny I thought that as well up until she left me at the hotel. I was ready to change my life around for her after ten years without a moment's notice. The moment we kissed that first night, in my mind we were back together.

'She lied to me about Bill. Then she kept the fact she was pregnant from me for months Gran. I just can't. I'm sorry." I say

"Well if that's the way you feel dear, I just hope you both don't come to regret it."

All I can do is sigh. I really hoped I did not as well. My resolve was wearing already.

Sookie woke up shortly after, and we enjoyed the pie we brought. After visiting for awhile longer, we decided to head back to Shreveport. On the ride I got the call, Bill had been arrested and was being held.

"I guess you'll be glad to get back to your life Eric." She tells me when we get back to her house.

"I guess. I need to catch up on meetings next week."

Taking that as my cue I gathered my things and said goodbye. I told her I'd call her next week and that if she needed anything she could call me. After dropping my things at Pam's place I headed out the club.

I spent that night in the arms of a gorgeous model. I went back to Pam's and promptly threw up disgusted with myself.

SPOV

I woke up after the attack with Eric's hand resting on my stomach. He was sweet to me taking care of me after Bill attacked me. It reminded me of the Eric I used to know.

We went to Gran's house for lunch on Saturday and had a great time. I needed to lie down awhile. I got up and heard Gran and Eric talking. Then I heard his words, "Gran, I'll always be there for my child, but Sookie and I can't be together. I'm sorry". I quickly went back in the room and cried. I had not even thought about Eric and I getting back together, but hearing him say it would never happen hurt. I supposed I deserved it. I hurt him by leaving. I'll never forgive myself for that.

On the drive back to my house we got the call that Bill had been arrested. I was glad he was behind bars, but sad that Eric was leaving. I enjoyed having him around these past few days. But I could not expect him to stay; After all I was just his baby momma.

The next week started and I did not hear from Eric until Thursday. He just called to check in, it still hurt to talk to him, but I owed it to him and our baby to try to get along with him. I spent the weekend with Jason and his wife. We started looking at cribs for the baby. I really needed to start getting the room together before I was too big too move.

I had been working from home for a week but went back in the following Monday. I was chatting with my friend who worked the Social desk and glanced at an article she was working on. "Eric Northman and Sela Pumphrey spotted at benefit." I'd known of Sela by reputation. She was a freelance writer for some uppity Shreveport Magazine. I wanted to shred that damn article.

"Oh do you know of this Eric Northman, he's a hotty isn't he?" she asks.

"You could say I know him" I retort.

"Like personally?" she asks intrigued. I was not about to blab to the social reporter of all things that I was indeed intimately acquainted with Eric and was in fact his baby momma. I'm sure it would all come out eventually. But my reaction to the article piqued her interest so I threw her a bone.

"Eric and I dated in high school for three years until he moved to Sweden."

"Oh wow. Was he this gorgeous in high school?"

"He was." I tell her.

"I bet. You guys still friends?" she asks the reporter in her coming out.

"No. We don't exactly run in the same social circles."

I was pissed off the rest of the day. I finished my work up and headed home. It took until Wednesday until I heard from Eric again.

"Hey Sook." He greets.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Just been busy with work. How you doing?" he asks. I just bet it's been more like who he's been working on.

"Fine. Something you wanted?" I ask icily.

He gets really quiet." Something is the matter Sook, why don't I come over tomorrow. I'll bring dinner and we can talk. K?

"Gee, I thought you'd be busy with Sela." I retort.

"Huh." He asks confused.

"I saw that you went to a benefit with her last week." I tell him.

"Yeah and?" he asks starting to get angry.

"Nothing. Look I gotta run. I'll call you if anything with the pregnancy comes up." And I quickly hang up. He tried to call me back twice, until I shut my phone off.

Eric left messages for me the rest of the week. I did not call him back. Let him call Sela. I know I was being childish but it hurt to think of him with other people. I knew he slept with a lot of people; it was just hard when I had to read about it in the paper. And from what I knew of Sela, she was a fairly decent woman. Not the type to hook up with playboy Eric. Maybe he was dating again. That thought deserved a good cry.

Saturday night I'd had plans to go out to dinner with my friend Anthony. He was a sweet gay guy I'd first met at LSU and we managed to stay friends throughout the years. He had assured me a night out would do me good. He knew I was pregnant and that the baby's father was someone named Eric. He had no idea who Eric was though. And he knew not to press me.

We decided to go to dinner at this new bistro that had opened downtown. It had received amazing reviews. We sit down enjoying our appetizers and catching up. Anthony was a photo journalist and traveled constantly. He had just gotten back from Afghanistan and was showing me some of his pictures.

"Wow Tony these are amazing." I tell him.

"Well Sook, you could not imagine how it was over there. I'm glad to be home." He said.

"I bet." I tell him.

I'd gotten call from Lafayette inviting me to the club to see he's show. I knew Tony would love it and suggested it.

"Tony I've got a friend who dances in the male review in Monroe. Do you want to check it out after dinner?"

'Oh hell ya girlfriend!"

'Won't be embarrassed to be with a big old pregnant lady?"

"Oh hell no girlfriend. You might be pregnant but you're still hot. We'll be a hit tonight" he laughs.

Tony always did make me feel better. Our dinners come and we are chatting and eating. Sampling each other's food. I glance over to the bar for a moment and lo and behold I see Eric at the bar chatting with two other men in suits.

"Oh shit" I mutter.

"What girl?" he asks and glances over in the direction of the bar.

"Cut it out Tony. Quit looking." I chastise him.

"Whoa girl that's one fine man over there. The blond right?" he asks.

"Yes" I mumble.

"Wait a minute. That's Eric Northman. I saw his picture in a magazine. Something about Shreveport's hottest bachelors." Figures.

"Quit looking. Don't let him see you." I say and move my chair to hide a bit.

"Why girl? He's hot? Wonder if he bats for my team?" he simpers.

Fucking Hell. Tony is still drooling. He was never subtle in his flirting.

"He's straight Tony. Quit looking. I don't want him coming over here."

"Wait a minute, how do you know he's straight?" he asks. And then his light bulb went on and he put two and two together.

"Holy shit Girl" he exclaims. "He's your Eric isn't he?"

"Yes" I growl at him.

"Damn girl. He's fine. And you left him in a hotel room. That was a dumb move." Yeah really. Like I had not figured that out.

"Tony" I warn.

I see a startled look on Tony's face and I know immediately Eric is standing behind me.

"Well I guess I understand now why you could not call me back." Eric growls.

"Hello Eric" I say.

"So whose you friend?" he seethes.

Tony pipes up. "Anthony Patrick" he says in his most manly voice.

"Eric Northman" he grumbles.

"Charmed" Tony replies.

"I'm not" Eric says glaring at me. What the hell is his problem?

"Don't you have some friends to get back to Eric?" I ask.

"No. Our meeting was finished."

"Well than don't you have somewhere else you need to be?"

"Not exactly." He replies.

"Well don't you have to make sure you go find your nightly fuck?" I retort.

"I suppose you have your's covered already Sookie." he seethes.

'What! How dare you speak to me like that?" I say with anger.

"Oh don't you boxer's in a twist stud. I'm gay" Tony says smiling.

Eric looks over at Tony stunned."Oh".

"Yeah and you better not be accusing Sookie of acting like anything else but the lady she is, Or I will take you out back and teach you some manners." Tony glares at Eric.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your Dinner Sookie". He mumbles and get's up and leaves.

"Damn girl he was pissed." Tony says after Eric leaves.

"He has no right to be pissed." I say.

We finish up our dinner and head out to Monroe. Lafayette puts on an amazing Show. We had a really great time. After Lafayette's set he joined us and we all sat together chatting. Tony and he really hit it off.

"So how's the hot Swedish Stud?" Lafayette asks.

"Oh god he's hot. We saw him tonight. He was pissed at our girl Sook here. I think stud thought we where on a date. As if." Tony replies.

Tony gets a call a few minutes later and steps outside to answer.

"So your not dating Eric?" Lafayette asks.

'No. what gave you that idea?" I ask.

He points to my stomach." It's fairly obvious girl."

"Laffy, we are not dating. We had sex and got pregnant. End of story."

"Not what I thought. I saw how he looks at you Sook. He's the one you cheated on Bill with isn't he?" he asks.

"Yes. I know we lost track of each other in high school Laffy, but Eric and I dated for three years. We almost got married." I tell him.

"Oh girl I knew that. The whole town does. Tara told me you fell apart when he had to move."

'I did. But it's been ten years. People change Laffy."

"Bullshit girl. I saw how you both still look at each both belong together. Quit being dumb and go get your man." He assures.

"Laffy, he does not want me anymore. He told Gran."

'Well girl. He lied. It's so obvious."

"Whatever" I mumble. I really don't want to talk about Eric anymore tonight. We stayed at the club for another hour and Tony drove me back home. I made my way back up to my apartment to find Eric passed out by the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's Chapter Six. Congrats to me, now I have a beta! Many thanks to **drumbjo **for reviewing this for me. Enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews. Have a lot written for the next at least two Chapters's, and will get it posted for everyone shortly. I also plan on working on Fairy Aftermath as well.

EPOV

After the night with the model I resolved I was done with nameless fucking. I just did not want it anymore. It made me sick. I was sick. This was not the type of man I was.

The next week at work was hectic. I had several big deals in the works and needed to dedicate all my time to them. I had not heard from Sook all week so finally on Thursday I finally gave her a call to check in. She was cold and distant during our brief chat. I was really busy so I did not give the matter much thought.

I had some stupid benefit I needed to attend over the past weekend and not wanting to try and find someone to take, I almost asked Sookie to come with me but changed my mind at the last minute. She had mentioned to me that her ankles had been bothering her, and I knew she was insecure about being pregnant as well, and since there was always press at these things I knew she'd feel odd being photographed. So Pam's girlfriend Selah came with me. Pam and Selah had been dating for the past few months and were serious. Selah was a good woman, and I was happy for Pam.

The following week at work was just as bad. I went home and collapsed every night. Wednesday I called Sook again. It had been almost a week since I'd spoken with her. Once again she was very odd on the phone and made a snide comment about Selah. How the fuck did she know about that? Then it hit me, Sook worked for the paper, there must have been something about me in it. I get angry since she really has no right to accuse me of anything. I was so mad; I forget to tell her that Selah was Pam's girlfriend and doing me a favor. I knew she was upset so suggested hanging out the next night, but she blew me off and hung up on me. I tried to call her back a few times; eventually she must have shut her phone off.

I kept trying to get a hold of her the rest of the week. No luck. Fuck. That Saturday I had a client meeting at some restaurant. Business went well, and afterwards we sat at the bar talking shop. While chatting I hear someone squeal and turn my head to check it out. I see Sookie and some pretty boy at a table on the other end of the restaurant. Now I'm fucking pissed. No wonder she was unable to call me. She's been busy with pretty boy over there. Fuck. I slam the rest of my drink and order another. It takes me another twenty minutes to get away from the suits, but as soon as I do I make my way over to confront Sookie and her "date".

I come up behind her and say, "Well I guess I understand now why you could not call me back."

"Hello Eric." She says rudely.

"So whose you friend?" I seethe.

"Anthony Patrick" her pretty boy date says.

"Eric Northman," I grumble.

"Charmed," he replies.

"I'm not."

"Don't you have some friends to get back to Eric?" Sookie asks me.

"No. Our meeting was finished."

"Well than don't you have somewhere else you need to be?"

"Not exactly." I reply. I'm so furious right now.

"Well don't you have to make sure you go find your nightly fuck?" She retorts.

"I suppose you have yours covered already Sookie." The nerve of this woman. She's out trying to get laid while she's pregnant.

"What! How dare you speak to me like that?" she says to me angrily.

"Oh don't get you boxers in a twist stud. I'm gay" Her date says happily.

"Oh". I say stunned at my behavior. I'm such an ass.

"Yeah and you better not be accusing Sookie of acting like anything else but the lady she is, or I will take you out back and teach you some manners." He glares at me.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner, Sookie". I mumble and bolt out of the restaurant.

I'm such a prick. I stop at a liquor store to buy a bottle of whiskey and just start driving. I end up at the Lake in Bon Temps. I make my way over to the picnic table and sit down. This is where it all started. Our first kiss, where I asked her to be my girlfriend with all the tact of a twelve year old. I open the bottle and drink a huge swig.

Deciding to walk a bit, I make my way to the spot we always hung at as teenagers and plop myself down. We spent so many wonderful nights here in each others arms. The memory of it brings tears to my eyes. We were so fucking happy. Remembering the night I told her I was going to marry her one day I started bawling. It all turned to shit. With that thought I finish off the bottle and toss it.

Realizing it's getting late, I head back to my car and start it. Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight" is playing on the radio. I lose it. We danced to that fucking song at prom, so happy and in love oblivious to it ever ending. Sobbing uncontrollably I'm not able to drive. Not knowing what the fuck to do I just bawl my eyes out.

What the fuck am I doing? I love her and I'm acting like I giant ass. She's having my baby for fuck sake. I don't want her with other men. I want her with me. That's why I got so pissed off tonight. She hurt me by leaving but I never heard her out. Maybe I needed to.

Finally able to start my car I make my way back to Shreveport and head to Sookie's. I bang on the door and there's no answer. I just collapse in front of her door. By this time the whiskey is really kicking my ass. All I can do is think about that weekend at the hotel. She told me she loved me, and I know she did. I don't know if that's still the case. I'd been a real prick to her since then. She must have bolted because she was confused since she was engaged. She was an honorable woman, she would not sleep around. It probably freaked her out that she jumped into bed with me. But it was us. The normal rules did not apply. I finally passed out.

I'm shaken awake by a voice, "Eric, come on wake up," Sookie tells me. I open my eyes and see her standing there. I start to cry again not able to speak. She helps me up and guides me into her room.

"Eric?" she asks.

I'm still unable to talk so I just cry. She takes me in her arms and holds me rubbing my back. She could always calm me down. Not even thinking in my drunken state, I lean forward and kiss her. God she feels amazing. I go to deepen the kiss, but she pushes me away. I blew it. Fuck. I start to cry again.

"Come on Eric. You need sleep." She says softly. She pulls me up and helps me get my clothes off. Once I'm stripped down to my boxer's she helps me into bed. I notice she disappears for a few minutes and comes back changed into nightclothes and holding a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Drink up and take these. You're going to feel like hell in the morning"

All I can do is nod. I drink my water and take the aspirin. Laying down she joins me on the bed and cuddles up against my chest.

"Sleep. We'll talk in the morning," she assures me kissing my forehead. I passed out with the room spinning.

Waking up the next morning I feel like I got hit by a Mack truck. That's it. I'm never drinking again. I get my bearings and realize I'm at Sookie's. Once I focus I remember the details of the night before. I got drunk, Cried, and ended up over here. Getting up I make my way to the bathroom and to look for Sookie.

I find her in the kitchen making breakfast. "There's coffee, I'm sure you need it," she smiles.

I take my cup and sit at the table. I need to know why she bolted. It's all I can think about.

"Why did you leave me? I need to know." I tell her. She looks over. Not saying anything at first, she makes up our plates of food and sits one down in front of me.

"Honestly Eric I panicked. I was engaged to Bill but when I was with you, it was like he did not even exist." She says softly.

I take her hand. "Why didn't you just tell me Sook? Did you want to stay with him?" I ask worried about the answer.

"I tried to tell you, but you left."

"What?" I ask stunned.

"After I left I knew I'd made a huge mistake. I must have gone back a dozen times. When I got home I debated on calling you. By the time I finally did, you'd left." She says with tears.

"You tried to call me?" I ask.

"Yes. I was going to call Pam to find you, but then I got that text from you. I knew that I blew it."

That fucking text. Fuck.

"I was hurt and angry Sook."

"I know."

Shit. She'd tried to find me. If I'd only stayed put at that damn hotel. What is it with us missed connections? I knew she would never have hurt me deliberately.

"Sook, what are we going to do about this. We are both miserable." I tell her.

"I have no clue." She laments.

"Do you still love me?" I ask.

"Yes," she responds. "But a lot has happened Eric. We are not the same people anymore."

Huh? "What do you mean Sookie? I'm still the same guy you remember." I assure her.

"You're not. Eric you're cold and arrogant. You use woman and throw them away. And honestly your drinking scares the hell out of me."

Everything she's saying is true. I'm a prick. Truthfully, I use woman and don't give a second thought to it. And I am basically a functioning alcoholic. Have been for years.

"Sookie I'm not perfect I know that. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I know I have a drinking problem but I'm done with all that."

"How?" she asks.

"I have not fucked another woman in two weeks. After last night I'm done with drinking. I'm going to be a better man Sookie. I don't even recognize myself anymore. I've been so bitter the last ten years; I don't want to be like this anymore. I want my life back. That includes you and the baby."

"What about Selah?" she asks sadly. I knew it. She was jealous. I laugh.

"Eric Northman, what are you laughing about?"

"Selah is my sister's girlfriend. I asked her to go to that benefit with me because I didn't want to just take some nameless bimbo."

"Oh."

"Yes. I'm serious here Sook. You tell me what I need to do to prove myself to you."

She thinks for a moment. "I'm almost seven months pregnant Eric. The last thing on my mind is romance. I can barely walk and I'm as big as a house."

"You're beautiful …" she stops me.

"We need to get to know each other again. I need to know that you're done with your womanizing. And you need to get a hold on your drinking. If we do this, we need to be totally sure it's what we want. I won't survive losing you again. I barely survived the last time."

"Do you think I did Sook?" I ask.

"No, I guess not."

I smile at her." I'll prove myself Sook. You'll see. And I already know it's what I want. It's what I wanted since I was twelve."

She looks at me stunned." Twelve?"

"Yep." I smirk at her. She just laughs. We enjoy our breakfast and decide to watch a movie since I feel like hell still.

After deciding on Back to the Future on AMC we settle in to watch. About fifteen minutes in, she cuddles up next me. I place my hand on her stomach and feel a kick.

"What the fuck was that?" I say stunned.

"Wow. That was the first time the baby kicked."

"That was the baby?" I keep my hand on her stomach hoping to feel it again. Nothing happens so I lean down and put my mouth to her stomach and whisper, "Hi, baby!" I feel the baby kick again.

Looking up to Sookie I can see she has tears in her eyes, but she's smiling at me.

"That was amazing," I tell her. "I'm so happy I was here for this." And I was. I'd missed so much in her pregnancy but this kick made it feel so real. There was a little person inside her tummy. And we created it.

"I'm glad you're here too." She smiles. We got back to watching the movie. My hand never leaving her stomach.

After spending the afternoon together, I head out around five. I'm still not feeling that well and plan to just go home and lay down. I give her a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and bend down and kiss her tummy. "Good night baby," I say, hoping for one more kick.

I head into work Monday practically skipping. I feel like a new man. Getting down to work a few hours later my secretary puts through a call. I had not even asked who it was I was blissed out.

"Hello," I greet.

"Hi Eric." It's Sookie.

"Hi Sook. What's up?"

"Oh not much, just wanted to see how your feeling today?"

"I'm great you? How's our kicker?"

"Ughh. I don't know what you started, but after you left the baby kept kicking. I barely got any sleep."

I chuckle. "I'm sorry. Maybe the baby wanted me to stay."

She just snorts. We talk a few minutes and I ask her if she want's to grab dinner with me. We agree to meet at Mr. Wong's at seven.

We had a great dinner just laughing and talking. It felt so good to spend time with her again. When we part for the night I give her and the baby a kiss goodbye. I'm rewarded with a kick again. I thought she was going to punch me. She informed me I may think it's cute that the baby kicks, but it hurts like a bitch.

I did not have time to meet Sookie on Tuesday but I arrange to go over to her house for dinner on Wednesday. She makes me her mom's chicken fried steak. After dinner we were lounging on the couch talking.

"So just how many women have you slept with Eric?" she asks.

Yikes. I want to lie to her and give her a low number but find I'm unable to. "I honestly don't know Sookie. I'd have to say several hundred if not a thousand."

She looks at me stunned. "Oh my god. How could you do that?"

It is somewhat sick when you think about it. "I'm not proud of it Sookie. I have no excuses for why I acted that way." And I don't.

"How many men have you slept with?" I ask.

"Sixteen counting you."

"And how many relationships?"

"Three counting you." She says. "And you?"

I pause. "The only real relationship I've ever had was you. I was engaged to Felicia but I was never faithful to her. It was more like a business relationship." I tell her.

"Are you even capable of being faithful to someone?" she asks softly.

'Of course. As a matter of fact, I've been celibate for almost three weeks." I tell her proudly. "And sober for close to a week now."

"And how are you handling that?" she asks.

"With my left hand." I tell her with a smirk.

She starts laughing out loud. "Well you always were a horny bastard. Even as a teenager."

I was. After we'd started having sex, Sookie and I had sex practically every day. I was bad, I know.

"Well at least you know what you're getting yourself into." I tell her with a wink.

She groans.

I did not have time to spend with Sookie again until the weekend. We spoke at least twice every day and I made plans to spend the weekend with her. She was even letting me stay at her house for the weekend. I'd told her about all the loud lesbian sex going on at Pam's and she took pity on me.

Friday night I took her out to dinner and a movie. We ended up back at her house watching TV in her bed. Towards the end of the film she started to have cramps. We'd been back at her place for almost an hour and they where still hitting her. I'd pulled up her shirt and put a hot compress on her belly and just kept rubbing it." I was getting totally turned on, but if I'd told her that, I think she would have kicked me in the balls.

"Better?" I ask her.

"A little. Ouch." She complains.

"What's the matter do we need to call the doctor?" I ask worried.

She chuckles. "No this is normal. They are called Braxton Hicks contractions. Just another joy of pregnancy. And your child just decided to kick me again."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Can you carry the baby?" she asks with a quirked eyebrow.

I just laugh. "Sorry. Wish I could."

"No you don't." she grumbles.

Once the cramps stop I see she's getting tired. I move to get up and head to the couch. She stops me.

"Can you stay and just rub my stomach until I fall asleep."

Smiling I tell her, "Of course."

When I wake up Saturday morning I'm still in bed with Sookie. I fell asleep with my hand on her stomach. This just feels so right.

Once we are both up and dressed Sookie let's me know she needs to go shopping for the nursery. We ended up first at a furniture store to look at cribs. She picked out a really nice Cherry Wood Set that had the crib, changing table and a dresser.

"This the one?" I ask her.

"It's too expensive, Eric. I can't afford it." She tells me heading off to look at cheaper far inferior sets.

I grab her hand. "How much is it Sookie?"

"The set is five thousand."

I drag her over to the customer service desk to order it. "Eric, no. It's expensive"

"Sookie. Order the damn set. I'm paying for it."

She finally realizes that this is an argument she will not win and lets me order it. I arrange to have it delivered the next week.

Then we make our way to Babies R Us.

"So what do we need here?" I asked her amazed by all the crap they sell for babies.

"What don't we need? Bottles, diapers, pacifiers, blankets, bedding, Car seats for both the cars, a stroller. And that's just what I can think of now."

"What about clothing?" I inquire.

"There is that too. But without knowing what we are having it's hard to buy clothing."

I wonder. "Is there a way to find out?"

She looks at me. "I have a sonogram scheduled for next Wednesday afternoon. We could find out then."

"So I'm invited?" I ask.

"Of course you are silly." She says and hits my shoulder. Funny a month ago I would not have been.

"Excellent. For now let's just get a few things, after all you still have your baby shower" I tell her.

"What baby shower?" she asks.

Oh fuck. I was not supposed to say anything. Pam had me steal some numbers off her cell phone so she could arrange one. It was in the works for the next month.

"Eric Northman?" she asks tapping her foot.

"Pam is planning one. Act surprised. She'll cut my balls off if she knew I told you." And Pam would too. She was thrilled she was becoming an Aunt.

She smiles at me. "Okay. Thanks for telling me," and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

In the end we decide to get some bottles, bedding for the crib, car seats for both our cars, a stroller, a pack of new born diapers, wipes, lotion and a few stuffed animals for the baby's room. After we knew what we were having and the shower, I'm sure we'd have to make another trip. So we departed the store loaded with bags and boxes. I paid for everything. She tried to argue with me again but she's not winning. I'm taking care of them both. Period.

Saturday night we ordered in pizza and watched some TV. Sookie was tired after a long day of shopping so she fell asleep fairly early. I carried her into bed and snuggled up behind her. It was the only place I wanted to be.

Sunday we took a trip out to Gran's. Pam apparently always went on Sunday to see her as well. Little sneak. She'd brought Selah with her so Sookie finally got to meet her. She agreed with me that Selah was a great woman and was happy for Pam as well. Gran invited us to stay for dinner. Pam and Selah left, but we stayed.

After a wonderful meal (that woman was a hell of a cook) we were all relaxing in the living room. I got a sly smile from Gran when Sookie cuddled up next to me. When Sookie excused herself to the restroom Gran said to me "You both look so happy."

I smile. "We are. We're going to try and work things out." I tell her.

"I'm so happy for you both." She tells me. And I know she is.

Sookie comes back out carrying an envelope and hands it to me. "What's this?" I ask

"Open it," she tells me.

I open it and pull a picture out. It was a sonogram picture. I smile. That's our child.

"The baby looks like a bean." I tell them.

Sookie and Gran both laugh. "This was the first sonogram. The one on Wednesday will look a lot different" Sookie tells me.

I put the picture back in the envelope and put it on the table.

"Gran we are finding out if it's a boy or a girl next week." Sookie tells her.

"Great. Be sure to call me and tell me," she says.

"Eric, Gran's doing the baby book for us." Sookie tells me smiling.

I smile at both of them. "Well we are very lucky to have her Sook. Our child will be too."

Once it hits eight we head back to Shreveport. I'd packed a suit for tomorrow just in case Sookie let me stay tonight as well. We head up to her apartment. She heads to the bedroom to change. When she comes out a few minutes later she asks me "You coming to bed?" Hell yes.

We go in the bedroom and a strip out of my clothes. I could feel Sookie checking me out, but decide not to tease her about it. I climb in the bed with her and she pulls a bottle of lotion out of her bedside table and hands it to me.

I look at her dumbfounded. What the hell does she want me to do with this?

"Make yourself useful." She tells me.

"What do you want me to do Sookie?" I knew what I used lotion for. Did she want me to give her a show?

"Rub it on my stomach. It's supposed to help with stretch marks."

I nod and lift her top over her belly. I squirt some lotion on her stomach and start to massage it in. I do this for a bit really enjoying touching her. I can see she's getting comfortable with me again quickly. I rub her belly a little more and pull down her top when I'm done.

"Thanks Eric" she says.

"Your welcome. I quite enjoyed that." I tell her.

She just looks at me strangely." Oh come on. There's no way in hell you can find me attractive right now."

I just stare at her. Is she nuts?" Sookie, seeing you like this, pregnant with my child, well let's just say it really turns me on."

"You're serious?" she asks shocked.

"Yes. I don't think I'd find other pregnant woman attractive because there not carrying my baby. It's because it's you and it's my baby. It's a powerful thing. I really don't know how to describe it."

"Oh, okay."

We cuddle up together and to go to sleep. It does not escape my notice she's totally comfortable having me in her bed. Well I'm totally comfortable being here. I'm not looking forward back to heading back to Pam's tomorrow night. I really need to find a place to live, but right now I want to hold off. If Sookie and I work things out, which is looking like it will happen sooner than later, I'll need to buy a home that will accommodate us and the baby.

Monday comes and I rise early. I have a breakfast meeting so I get ready quietly not wanting to wake Sookie. I leave her a note I'll call her later. My meeting goes well and I'm busy all day. I get a few minutes in the afternoon to speak with her briefly, but tell her we'll talk more later. Just as I'm wrapping up things for the night, I get the shock of my life. Father strolls in my office.

"Son how are you?" he asks and sits down across from me.

"Fine father. What are you doing here?" He had not even told me he was coming.

"Oh I thought I'd come for the quarterly shareholder's meeting." Fuck me.

"You did not have to do that father. I could have handled things." And hell he should have stayed in Sweden. The American Division was mine.

"Perhaps I wanted to see you as well son."

Whatever. "It's your time father." I tell him. I hear a beep indicating a text on my phone. Checking it it's from Sookie. Father is rattling on about something but I totally ignore him.

**Sookie: Eric, can you do me a really really big favor. **

**Eric: Sure what?**

**Sookie: Can you please get me a cheeseburger, chili cheese fries, and an oreo blast from Sonic? I'm having a really weird craving for them.**

I laugh out loud. Father looks at me like I'm nuts. Sookie hates chili. I decide to call her.

"Well?" she answers the phone.

"You hate chili." I tell her.

"I know. But I've been craving it all day. I almost stole my boss's chili fries this afternoon.

I laugh. "Well we can't have you doing that."

'I'd go myself but my ankles are swollen. Please Eric?" she begs.

"Of course. I have someone I need to get rid of here in my office and I'll be in there in about an hour."

"Oh did I interrupt a meeting or something. I'm sorry, Eric." She says.

"No you didn't interrupt me. I was on my way out the door in fact." I say slightly cold.

"Who's there Eric? You sound really weird."

She knows me so well. "My father is in from Sweden. He surprised me just now. Wasn't that nice of him?"

"Oh hell Eric. If you need to speak with him. I can really do without the food. I was playing around really." She assures me

"No. Give me an hour and I'll be there. Promise. We can have dinner and watch some TV."

"Okay, Eric. Pickles too?"

I chuckle. "You got it. See you soon." I tell her and end the call.

"So sorry seeing your father interrupted your social life son." He seethes.

"Well father you really should have called. I am quite busy." I tell him

"Apparently."

What a dick. "Why don't you take your daughter out to dinner father? How long has it been since you've seen her?" I knew exactly how long it had been. Pam was seventeen. I was not even sure father knew she was in Shreveport. I knew Mother and Pam spoke but I can't be sure what mother told him.

"Pamela is in New York as I understand it."

So he did not know. "No she is not. Pam lives here. She owns a very successful nightclub called Valkyrie. She has also met a wonderful woman named Selah."

"I doubt she would want to see me. She hates me as you do." He mumbles.

I really don't have time to get into this now. "Look father I need to get going. I have dinner plans. Can you do this another time?" I ask.

"Okay son. I'll be here until Wednesday night. We'll need to re-schedule the executive luncheon for Wednesday afternoon. I'd like to attend." Fuck that won't work.

"Wednesday won't work for me. I can do it tomorrow but I have a prior engagement Wednesday I will not miss. If not, change it and have my secretary taking notes for me."

"You can't miss your meeting?" he asks me.

"I won't miss it." I tell him.

"And what is it in regard to? Perhaps I'd like to attend." He says.

"It's a personal matter father." I fume.

Frustrated father get's up and goes over to my bar in the office. He looks around for the bottle of whiskey he knew to always be there. He even opens the mini fridge to only find soda's and water.

"Did you forget to have your bar restocked?" he asks.

"I quit drinking father."

"You did?" he asks shocked.

"Yes"

He throws himself down in the chair. "Will you not tell me anything that goes on in your life son?"

I run my hand through my hair. "Well father, we all know how well it turned out the last time you got involved in my personal affairs."

And with that I grab my briefcase and storm out of my office. I was so frustrated I almost stopped for a bottle of something. But I promised Sookie. I'd spend too many years finding solace in a bottle anyhow. So instead I head to Sonic to pick up our food and make my way over to Sookie's.

I knock on her door and when she flings it open she grabs me in a hug. "You okay?" she asks.

I nod and bring all the food over to the coffee table.

"I did not forget your pickles, my lady." I tell her.

She giggles." Do you want to talk about it Eric?" she asks popping a fry in her mouth.

"Thanks Sook, but there's nothing to talk about. He wanted to re-schedule a lunch meeting for Wednesday afternoon and of course I refused."

"Did he want to know why?" she asks.

"Of course. I told him it was personal. And to basically butt out of my personal life. I will not have him interfere in our lives again." I tell her.

"Eric we are not seventeen anymore. We are going to have to tell them all about the baby eventually. They are going to be grandparents."

"I know," I groan.

We finish up our food and enjoy our ice cream.

"I got so pissed with him. I wanted to stop for a drink." I tell her.

"I'm glad you didn't," she says.

"I'm done with it Sook. I told you. He just pisses me off so much."

Just then my phone beeps with a text.

**Pam: You are never going to guess who just strolled into my club. **

Oh fuck. "Father just showed up at Valkyrie." I tell Sookie.

**Eric: Fuck his shit up Pam. **

**Pam: I've already made out with Selah in front of him. He looked green. Enjoy your night with Sookie. No worries I'll keep my mouth shut. Love ya.**

I laugh. "What's so funny?" Sookie asks.

"Pam just made out with Selah in front of father," I chuckle.

"Oh good lord"

"Exactly. She'll have some fun with him. She lives to rile him up."

She laughs. I look over at her and she just looks so beautiful smiling and laughing. I lean and give her a soft kiss on the lips. I break the kiss for a moment then kiss her again. I go to deepen the kiss and she let's me. Our tongues and lips gently caressing. When we finally need to breath, I break the kiss and smile at her.

I throw my arm around her and turn on the TV. We end up watching House. I stay till about ten. When I leave she let's me give her a proper goodbye kiss.

Once I get back to Pam's I find her home already. "Rough night?" I ask.

"He's still a prat." She retorts.

Laughing I reply "Well we loved him as children."

"He tried to be nice to Selah. It was kind of scary to watch. And of course he wanted to know what's up with you Golden Boy."

"Really?" I ask.

"Did you tell him you quit drinking?" she asks.

"I did Pam. I was becoming someone I did not like very much."

She just looks at me stunned. "He also wanted to know if you were dating someone because you were and I quote 'talking and carrying on' with some woman on the phone."

I chuckle." And what did you tell him?"

"I told him if you wanted him to know you'd tell him."

"Thanks Pam. By the way, we are getting a sonogram Wednesday afternoon. We'll find out if we are having a boy or girl." I smile.

She smiles at me." Excellent. Then I will be able to plan the colors for the shower."

"I'll call or text as soon as we find out Pam."

"So, are you guys back together yet?"

"I'm working on it. In fact, we made out tonight." I say grinning like an idiot.

"You're such a sap. Don't fuck it up brother. I much prefer 'Sappy Eric' as opposed to 'Asshole Eric'." She snarks.

"And why is that Pamela?"

"Because 'Sappy Eric' provides me with so much more to tease you with brother dear." She smirks.

'Oh gee thanks Pam, I love you too." I smirk. "You know Pam; I'm going to marry her one day." I say smiling.

"Like I ever doubted that for a moment," she replies with a cocked eyebrow. God I loved my little sister.

On Tuesday I was completed swamped with meetings. Father had re-scheduled several things. I managed a quick call to Sookie, but doubted I'd get to see her again tonight. We arranged to meet at the doctor's office the next day at three.

About seven father comes strolling into my office. I was finishing up an outline of some points I'd wanted to bring up at the shareholder's meeting the next day.

"Would you care to go to dinner son?" he asks.

I agree and we head out to some steak place he recommended. Father ordered a scotch I got an ice tea.

"Still not drinking?" he asks.

'No father. My drinking was getting out of control. I need to cool it for a bit." I tell him.

"Well that's good. Your mother and I were quite worried about you."

I have nothing really to say to this so I nod. After father moved us back to Sweden our relationship suffered. He was always a disciplinarian and I was fine with that, I just blamed him for ruining my life.

We talk about some issues with company while waiting for our dinner. Father ordered the prime rib and I got the t-bone. Both were very good. I'd have to bring Sookie here one night.

"So son, are you seeing anyone?" he asks.

Fuck I knew this was coming. Pam warned me. "I might be father."

I really don't want to get into this with him. Perhaps it's a fear left over from what happened before. I know it's ridiculous. I'm no longer a seventeen year old but a grown man of twenty-eight.

"You can tell me son. I saw how your face lit up the other day on the phone. Your mother and I just want you and Pam to be happy, son." He says.

"Oh really?" I question with a raised eyebrow. "You're okay with the fact that Pam is a lesbian now?" I knew it freaked him out. Mother was fine with it.

"Selah seems like a wonderful woman. She will be good for Pamela."

"She is a great woman. I'm happy for Pam." I tell him.

"I heard Sookie was engaged to the Compton boy." He tells me glaring at me.

Fuck Me. He's trying to drag it out of me. "Yes that was true father, but it is no longer. As a matter of fact, he recently assaulted her." Let him stew on that. Guess he's a bit behind on his Stackhouse gossip.

"Are you serious? Michelle and Corbitt never mentioned anything about that when we saw them in Sweden recently."

"Well they probably don't know. Sookie is on the outs with them." I say not even thinking.

Father smiles at me." So you have both been in contact?"

Goddammit! Maybe I should just tell him. But I need to speak with Sookie first. I know she has not told her parents about the baby yet. They just got back from Europe so I'm sure they'd be calling soon.

"We have been spending time together father yes." I reply. Okay I'll give him that.

"Regardless of what you think son, your mother and I did not move you on purpose. You were still underage. You needed to come with us, and you needed to go to university." He says.

"I understand, but could I have not attended university in the states?" I ask.

"You received an excellent education at Oxford. Your mother and I were only concerned that you and Sookie were so young and serious about each other. You both needed to get out and live before you settled down."

"And we see what good that did father!" I yell.

"Perhaps we made a mistake. But son, you are both adults now. If the feelings are still there, and you wish to pursue them, we'd be happy for you." He assures me. "Sookie was wonderful girl."

"She's a wonderful woman." I tell him.

Smiling he says "I'm sure she is son."

We finish the rest of our meal and depart. I drop father off at his hotel. Looking forward to the sonogram I head back to Pam's house to sleep.

Wednesday Morning's shareholder meeting was grueling. Shareholder's meeting always are. I finish up early and decide to drive father to the airport on my way to meet Sookie.

"Call your mother, son. She's worried about you." He tells me.

"I will father. I've just been busy." I tell him.

"I will tell her of the positive changes I've seen in you. And I know in your own time, you will inform us what is going on in your personal life?" he smirks.

"I will father." I assure him. Dropping him off he hugs me goodbye. I can't remember the last time I hugged my father. It felt good.

Leaving the airport I make my way over to Dr. Ludwig's office. Once I get up to the office I meet Sookie in the waiting room. I kiss her hello.

"Good meeting today?" she asks.

"It was okay. We got a lot done."

"You excited?" she laughs. I was sitting next to her shaking my leg.

"I am. It will be nice to find out if we will have a boy or girl."

"Do you have a preference?" she asks.

"No. I'd be happy with either." I smile at her.

"Me too." And she grabs my hand.

We hold hands until the nurse comes back. Walking hand in hand we go back to the exam room and the nurse instructs Sookie to change into a gown and leaves.

Not sure if she wishes me to stay I ask, "Shall I step out for a moment?"

She smiles at me. "No that's okay. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." She chuckles.

I take a seat and watch Sookie change. She catches me staring at her.

"Cut it out. I'm fat." She laments.

"You're not fat. You're beautiful." I tell her smiling.

She just groans and shakes her head. "Help me up onto thie table okay?' she asks.

I get up and pick her up bridal style and gently place her on the exam table. She giggles at my action. I stand next to her and take her hand.

Dr. Ludwig comes in to greet us. "Are we ready to see this baby today?"

"Yes. This is the baby's father Eric Northman." Sookie introduces me to the little doctor. Oddly she looks like some kind of hobbit.

I shake the little doctor's hand and she proceeds to grab a tube of gel. Lifting up Sookie's gown, she lathers this gook all over the stomach.

"You both ready?" the doctor asks us. We nod.

Dr. Ludwig turns on the sonogram machine and places this wand looking thing on Sookie's stomach. There is static for a moment but then it happens, our baby comes into focus. She turns on the volume and I can hear a heartbeat. I'm so taken aback I'm unable to speak.

"There's the baby" Sookie says clenching my hand.

"Do you wish to know the sex?" The doctor asks.

We both glance at each other and answer, "Yes" at the same time.

"This is your son." Doctor Ludwig says.

A son. I'm going to have a son. I'm speechless.

"That's our son Sookie." I whisper.

I look at Sookie and she has tears in her eyes. "It is."

Starting to tear up, I lean in to her belly and whisper "Hello my boy." And give her belly a quick kiss.

I look at her and see she's softly crying. I lean in and give her a light kiss on the lips. "That's our son Sookie." I tell her again.

The doctor interrupts our moment. "I've printed out some pictures I can also make a video of the sonogram if you like."

I can see that Sookie is unable to answer so I tell the doctor. "Yes, could we have a few pictures and also the DVD please?"

She agrees and steps out so Sookie can get dressed again. For a moment Sookie just lays crying. I take her in my arms and stroke her back. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just happy. It's the hormones, trust me," she laughs. I help her up off the exam table. My mind not thinking clearly I take the gown off her. She stares into my eyes and leans in to kiss me. We kiss for a bit, until she breaks it.

"Let me get dressed, horndog." She scolds.

I just laugh. Once Sookie is dressed we go to sit in the doctor's office.

'Everything is fine with your son." She tells us. "But you need to decide on a birth plan. Do you plan on natural childbirth?" she asks us.

I have no clue. "Sookie?" I ask.

"Well I'm not against an epidural." She laughs.

The doctor hands Sookie a piece of paper. "This is a list of the local Lamaze classes. It is time for you to sign up for one." Sookie puts the paper in her purse.

Everything is on schedule for the delivery apparently. We depart the office and head out to the parking lot. "Where are you parked Sookie?" I ask her.

She laughs." Parked? Eric I'm seven month pregnant. Do you really think I can drive with this belly?" she questions motioning toward her stomach.

"Oh," I had no idea. Guess I never thought about it. "I'll drive you of course."

We get in my car and head toward her house. I ask Sookie if she's hungry and she demands Taco Bell. All I can do is laugh, her pregnancy cravings are going to make me gain weight. I'll need to hit the gym.

After getting our food, we make our way back to the house. We decide to eat on the couch. When we are done eating we just sit not talking. I realize I need to call Pam and tell her the news. She's thrilled.

While I'm on the phone with Pam, Sookie calls Gran to let her know we are having a boy.

"It's pretty amazing." I tell her.

"Yes," she says sadly and starts to cry. Oh hell what now. I take her in my arms to try and calm her down.

"Hormones again?" I ask

"No" she sniffs.

"What then? Tell me." I insist.

"It's just that when I thought of having a child I never imagined this. Unmarried, not talking to my parents, having to be a single mother." She cries.

What the fuck is she talking about? "Sookie, you are not going to be a single mother. You know that."

"I know you'll be there Eric. But we are not together. Though when I imagined having a baby, I always knew you'd be the father."

Fuck this. I know what I want. I'm done with the friend zone. I lean and kiss her softly. Kissing for a few minutes I finally break the kiss and tell her "We are together Sookie. You are mine. As I'm yours."

She looks at me crying "I can't lose you again Eric."

"You won't. I swear. This is forever for me."

I lean and kiss her again. Our tongues massaging each other's. Gently I lift her up and carry her to the bed. Placing her down softly, I join her. Leaning in to kiss her I go to lift her top. Then lean back and undo her bra.

Leaning down I take a nipple in my mouth. I alternate between the two for a bit. Going back I take her lips in a kiss again. She grabs my hair and pulls me down to deepen the kiss. I quickly get up for a moment and discard my shirt and pants. I go to help her out of her pants.

Returning to her lips we leisurely kiss for a bit. I reach down to pull off her panties. Running my finger on the outside of her folds. She moans so I'm doing something right. I gently massage her clit with my thumb and place a finger inside her moving it around.

She reaches in my boxer's and starts stroking my dick. Damn that feels fucking awesome.

"I want you Eric." She whispers.

I take off my boxers and try to figure out how we are going to do this. I'd looked up online the best positions for sex while pregnant. I know. I'm a horny bastard. Decided, I help her roll over to her side and position myself behind her.

Kissing her neck I slide in. I gently slide in and out of her. Afraid to be too rough. I move my hands to rest on her stomach. After a while I can feel her getting ready to come, so I move my finger to her clit to help her along. When she finally reaches orgasm, I pump into her a few more times before orgasming myself. Gently, I pull out of her and roll her over to face me so I can kiss her.

"I love you" I tell her.

"I love you too Eric." She whispers.

We feel asleep that night wrapped up in each other's arms. I was finally home.

When I woke up the next morning I was still wrapped up in Sookie. I get up and take care of my morning routine. Heading to the kitchen I fix some fruit for our breakfast and make myself some coffee. I pour Sookie a glass of the mango juice she likes.

After I'm done preparing breakfast she comes out to the kitchen. Heading over to me she gives me a quick kiss on the lips and sits down.

"Good Morning baby." She says.

I smile. She always used to call me baby. "Morning"

We sit down to have breakfast.

"So Sook, how long are you still working?" I ask.

"Oh, this is my last week then maternity leave for four months." She says. "I'll be working from home."

"How have you been getting in if you can't drive?"

"Oh I've been taking cabs. I can't fit behind the wheel of my car anymore." She chuckles.

"I'll drive you and pick you up the next two days." I tell her. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have arranged something for you instead of you taking cabs."

"I'm used to being on my own, Eric. "

"Well you've got me now. Don't forget it." I smile.

While Sookie is getting ready for work. I pop a sonogram pic in my briefcase. I'll need to stop at Pam's quick and change after I drop her off. I want to scan the pic so I can email it to Pam. Sookie already has one on her fridge.

We head out to my car and I drive her over to the newspaper office. I offer to help her up to her office but she refuses. Maybe I'm a little overprotective, but she's very pregnant and should not still be working. I'll be glad when she goes on maternity leave.

After a quick kiss goodbye I make my way over to Pam's to change and head to work.

SPOV

After Eric dropped me off at work, I slowly made my way up to my cubicle. He's so funny wanting to help me up. I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless. Still, I'm so happy we are back together again.

Once I get settled at my desk I work on some things in the morning. Before lunch I check my email and there's one from Eric with an attachment. I click on it and smile. It's the sonogram picture. He must have scanned it. All his note said was "Our boy". He's such a sap. But it's one of the things I've always loved about him.

After getting into the lunch room I pull out my things to make myself a salad quick and sit down to enjoy it. Dawn from the Social Desk joins me.

"So was I just seeing things or was that you getting out of Eric Northman's Aston Martin this morning?" she asks.

Oh shit. "Eric and I are friends." I tell her.

"Oh okay, do you make out with all your friends?" she inquires.

First off we had not made out, we only kissed. What the hell do I tell her? I'm not embarrassed to be with Eric, but his job puts him in the public eye. I needed to speak with him before I made comments to social reporters.

"Dawn it was a kiss. Eric and I are old friends I told you. He did me a favor driving me in this morning."

"I thought you did not run in the same social circles as him?"

"We re-connected a few days ago."

"Oh. I thought he was dating Selah Pumphrey." She huffs.

"He's not Dawn. Selah is just a friend of the family."

"Damn. I wanted to get some good gossip on him. He was just listed on Shreveport's hottest bachelor list." She tells me.

Tony had told me that as well. If Dawn only knew he wasn't a bachelor.

"Sorry Dawn. No good gossip on him." I smile.

We finish up our lunches and head to our desks. I work through the afternoon only stopping to take a brief call from my mom.

"Honey we are back." She tells me.

"Oh that's nice mom. Good trip?"

"Wonderful. When are we going to see you Sookie? It has been 5 months."

"I don't know Mom I'm real busy right now."

"Honey your father and I miss you. Oh, I heard a rumor Bill was in jail." She says.

"Yeah I heard that as well."

"Mrs. Compton told me some woman is making up that he assaulted her can you believe that honey? You should go see him. Maybe he'd be willing to take you back."

WHAT THE FUCK! "I'm not getting back together with Bill. Goodbye Mother." I sat and hang up the phone. The nerve of her.

By the end of the day I'm exhausted. I'll be glad when I go on maternity leave. When it hits five and I still have not heard from Eric I go to call him. Stopping when I see him stroll through the newsroom.

"Hey sweetheart," he comes over and kisses me. "Ready to go?"

I can feel all the reporters eyes glued on us. Eric's dressed in a grey suit and black shirt. He must have taken off his tie in the car since he has his top two button undone. And he's wearing sunglasses. God he's gorgeous. No wonder he made the hottest bachelor's list.

"You do realize the social reporter is glaring at us." I tell him.

He chuckles. "Which one is she? I'll wave."

I just shake my head and push him toward the elevators. Just as the door is closing Dawn rushes in. Bitch must have sprinted to catch us.

"You're Eric Northman." She gushes.

"I am." He replies and takes my hand.

"So any comment on making the Shreveport's hottest bachelor's list?" she asks him and shows him the article.

I figure I'll just let him handle this. He's used to this crap. He glances at it quickly shoving it back to her. "I'm not a bachelor." He says with a smirk.

"So any comment about the special someone in your life?" she inquires.

He takes off his sunglasses and puts them on top of his head. "I do not make comments on my personal life to reporters. If you have a pertinent question about my business I will answer that."

"Come on, all the ladies of Shreveport would be interested in the lucky lady who snagged you."

He glares at her. "As I stated before, I do not make comments on my personal life. If you insist on badgering me on this matter, I will have my attorney's put a gag order on your column. Don't think I can't make that happen."

Dawn looks panicked. She knows Eric is not playing around. She just huffs and ignores him.

Eric plays with my hand the rest of the ride down. Once the door opens Dawn storms out and Eric just chuckles. "Fucking gossip reporters piss me off."

"She was questioning me at lunch today." I tell him when we get in the car.

"That is the one thing I hate about my job. My personal life is subject to being printed in the paper," he says. "Why was she questioning you?"

"She saw you drop me off this morning and she saw us kiss."

He groans."Sook I hate to bring this up, but we are going to have to tell your family about us and the baby. The more we are seen together, the more ammunition we give these fuckers."

"I don't know how you deal with this crap Eric it must be horrible."

"It is Sook. But you just need to be firm with them. And you do realize this is now something you'll need to deal with as well."

I had not even thought of that. He was right. If we were together I'm sure my name would be in the papers and possibly my photo. But he was worth it.

"Yeah. Maybe we can just have Dawn print something. let mom and dad read about it. I don't really want to talk to them. Not after today." I fume

"Why Sook? What happened?" he asks. By this time we are back at my apartment. I notice Eric pull a suitcase out of his trunk and follow me up. Sly little devil.

"Mom called to tell me she was back and had the nerve to tell me the Compton's are saying that some girl is lying about Bill assaulting them. Then she suggested I go crawling back to him."

'WHAT!" he screams.

"That was my reaction too. I can't deal with them now." I tell him.

"Fuck Sook. I can't believe them. That's not the way I remember your folks."

"Oh don't forget Eric, I shamed them when I cheated on Bill." I retort. "Guess they think I'm damaged goods now or something."

"I hate that shit. Sook, you are not damaged goods. I'm pissed off enough to call them myself. Let them know exactly what that fuck Compton did to you and our son." He fumes.

"They are going to find out eventually. Maybe we should just tell them." I say.

"Whatever you want, Sook. But I don't want you getting stressed. It's not good in your condition"

I smile." Where did you hear that?" I ask.

"Google!" he replies.

"Oh yeah mister, what's with the suitcase, huh?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow.

Not even looking guilty he says, "I'm moving in."

"Oh you are?" I try and scowl at him.

"Yep. Please Sookie. Don't subject me to anymore torture over at casa de lesbian. I just can't stand hearing my sister have sex. It's gross." He whines at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose you can stay." I tell him smiling.

"Excellent. But we will need to move eventually. Someone might try to steal my car here."

"Oh god forbid." I laugh.

We have a light dinner and end up going to bed early. Of course before falling asleep we make love. I drift off to sleep totally happy in the arms of the man I love.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's Chapter 7. Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews. And also many thanks for **drumbjo **for being my beta on this. Warning, there is more angst, but it does not involve them as a couple. I just wanted to leave a little cliffy, just to be evil. I have several more chapters already done, I just need to flush them out and get them to **drumbjo. **Also the updates will be slowing down soon, I need to get out another update for Fairy Aftermath. June will have no updates most likely since I'm moving. Thanks for reading !

SPOV

My last day of work went well. The office had a little party for me and I was officially off for four months. I had a feeling though I might not be returning to the office. Hopefully I would be able to work remotely as I really wanted to be home for our son. I knew Eric would probably prefer it if I worked from home.

Dawn kept glaring at me all day. It did not help that she saw Eric drop me off and pick me up again. The next morning I saw an article in the paper entitled. 'Eric Northman, not a bachelor'.

_Reports have surfaced that Northman Enterprises America President Eric Northman is involved with an unidentified woman. When Mr. Northman was questioned he admitted being involved but refused to divulge the identity of the woman. We recently stated that Mr. Northman was involved with Selah Pumphrey but have found Ms. Pumphrey to be a close family friend. Northman has been sited several times in the past few days with Shreveport Times own reporter Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. Ms. Stackhouse and Mr. Northman were childhood sweethearts. _

"Fuck!" I say and slam down the paper.

Eric comes out into the living room. "Whoa Killer, what's the problem?"

"Look at this." I say and show him the paper. He glances at the article. "Not as bad as it could have been."

"How's that?" I ask.

"She could have said pregnant reporter Sookie Stackhouse. She could have made you look bad. She did not."

That was true. Mentioning I was pregnant would have made me look like a whore. Even though Eric was the father, the press could turn it around. We enjoyed quiet Saturday putting together furniture for the baby's room. I learned a few new Swedish curse words from Eric.

Saturday Night Mom called me.

"Hey Mom." I answer.

"Sookie Your father and I saw the paper today. Is it true?" she asks.

"Is what true Mom?" I ask.

"Are you seeing Eric again?"

I was sick of all this nonsense. "Yes mom. Eric and I are together again." I tell her.

Eric is sitting next to me smiling working on some financials on his laptop.

"It was him wasn't it?" she asks quietly.

"Him what, Mom?"

"The man you cheated on Bill with. It was Eric."

"Yes." I answer.

"Oh honey. Why didn't you tell us? If we'd known it was Eric we would have understood. I'm so sorry honey." She cries.

"Oh so it's fine for me to be a whore as long as it's with Eric. Geez mom."

"No honey. We just did not understand why you cheated on Bill. I thought he was your chance at finally being happy, not that you're a whore. Are you happy? With Eric? I know you that never got over him."

I smile. "We are happy mom. We love each other."

"I'm so happy for you both. You found you way back to each other." She says.

"You are?" I ask.

"Of course. All we want for you is to be happy Sookie. We've always thought of Eric as a part of our family. Now maybe one day he truly will be." She says slyly.

"You never know Mom." I say with a smile.

We talk for a few more minutes about their trip. When I hang up Eric asks me, "Never know what?"

"Hmm?"

"You said to your mom 'you never know'. You never know what, Sook?" he asks.

"That you'll be a member of my family." I tell him.

He smiles. "I could see that happening."

The next three weeks fly by. Things have been perfect. I thought at first it would be odd living with Eric, but it just seems to fit. He spent all of the last week in Sweden on business, but he called me several times a day. He was just as miserable as I was while he was gone.

While Eric was gone Pam threw my baby shower. It was small affair. It was Pam, Selah, Amelia, Tony, Tara, and Gran. But it was perfect. Pam bought us one of those baby swings and a Baby Bjorn for Eric. He was just going to love that. Selah got us an adorable mobile to put over the crib and some diapers. Amelia went to town. She got lots of cute little onesies for our son. My favorite one was a little black one that was black and had silver lettering that simply said "I rock". Tony also got us some clothes and a diaper genie. I knew Tara was not as financially well off as the rest of us, but she got us some pacifiers and teething rings. It was the thought that counted after all. But I loved Gran's present most of all. She made a beautiful receiving blanket for us to bring the baby home.

That night Tara also invited Eric and I to her engagement party. She was marrying JB DuRhone from middle school. She invited Amelia as well. That party was scheduled for the night after Eric got back from Sweden.

Finally the night came that Eric got home. His plane was late from Dallas so I only knew he was home when he crawled into bed at 2am.

"I didn't mean to wake you baby," he muttered.

"I'm so glad your home. I missed you." I rolled over and hugged him.

"I missed you as well. What a long week that was. Meetings all day and every evening with mother and father." He said.

"You spent every night with them?" I ask.

"Yes. My friends from Sweden are not people I wish to associate with any longer. I did go to dinner one night though with my friend Hans and his wife. You'd like them."

We talk a little more and fall asleep. Right before Eric left, sex had become uncomfortable. I guess that's what happens at nearly eight months pregnant. So we just snuggled.

When we get up the next morning I showed Eric all the loot we got at the shower. "What is this thing?" he says holding up the Baby Bjorn.

'Oh it's a Baby Bjorn. You put the baby in it to carry him around," I tell him. "Pam got it for you."

"Lovely." He says.

Eric goes to his suitcase and shows me a few things he brought back for the baby. He got a cute little onesie with the Swedish flag on it and a little wooden toy truck. He brought me back a pretty bracelet.

While we are having lunch I bring up the engagement party to him. "Tara invited us to her engagement party tonight"

"Who?" he asks.

"Tara Thornton. From middle school."

"Oh. Did you want to go?" he asks.

"Well she did come to the shower." I tell him.

"Okay. Where is it?" he asks.

"It's at Merlotte's tonight at seven." I tell him.

"Charming. Where are they registered, Wal-Mart in Clarice?" he asks sarcastically.

"Don't be a snob. And for your information it's Target in Monroe." I huff.

"Oh that makes it so much better Sook." He says and I smack him on the arm.

We relax the rest of the day and head out around five. We stopped at the Target in town and got a list of things they needed. We ended up getting them a set of dishes and a blender.

Once we get in the car Eric says "She's marrying JB DuRhone? From middle school?"

"Yes. They got back together a year ago."

We pull into the Merlotte's parking lot and get out of Eric's car. We hear a voice say "Woo hoo, that's some car fella."

I turn around and see a fairly tall man with a bald head and almost purple eyes. Where do I know those eyes from? Hmmm...

"Thanks. It's an Aston Martin Rapide." Eric says.

"Whoa. What's a car like that cost bro?" the man asks Eric.

Eric just raises his eyebrow at the man and replies, "Enough.".

I place my hand in Eric's and say, "Come on Eric, Let's go in."

We head into Merlotte's. It has not changed in the years at all. Last time I was in here, I was still in college. I glance over to the bar and see Sam.

"Oh shit." I mumble.

"Problem my love?" Eric asks.

'It's Sam."

"How adorable, let's go say hello." Eric replies chuckling.

"Shut up Eric. I feel horrible. I broke up with Sam in a total bitch kind of way."

And I did. Sam proposed marriage to me and I refused and broke up with him on the spot.

Sam sees me and comes out from behind the bar to greet me. "Hello Sookie."

"Oh hey Sam. How ya been?" I ask.

"Oh good. Got married a few years back. I heard you were engaged to Bill Compton."

"I was. We broke up six months ago." I tell him. Realizing I forgot my manners, "I'm sorry Sam, you remember Eric right?"

Sam just glances between Eric and I. We'd been holding hands the whole time. He nods at Eric and heads back to the bar. Oh well.

Eric and I make our way over to the area where the party is. It's like Bon Temps old home week. Tray, JB, and Eric strike up a conversation while I go sit with Tara for a bit. We chat until the ice tea runs out so I head over to the bar to have Sam refill the pitcher.

"So I'm guessing you are together again?" Sam asks me.

"We are Sam."

"Is it his kid?"

"Yes Sam. We're having a son in about 8 weeks now." I smile patting my stomach.

"Well Sook. I'm happy for ya. Who would have thought after all this time, you'd end up back with him."

I smile at Sam. I'm glad there's no hard feelings anymore. He truly is a nice man and I hope he's happy.

On my way back to the table the bald man approaches me and says "Now I know were I knew you from babe. Sookie Stackhouse. You're a blast from the past." Babe. Oh fuck me running, it's Quinn. I just love coming back to Bon Temps. I can see Eric watching me.

"Quinn." I reply loud enough so Eric can hear. Luckily he does and makes his way over to me putting an arm around me.

"Who's this my love?" Eric asks.

"Oh Eric, You remember Quinn from Middle School, don't you?" I simper. I knew Quinn remember him. Eric beat him to a pulp.

"Oh yes, I remember." He smirks.

"Fuck me babe, Northman?" Quinn questions.

"Yes Quinn, Always a pleasure." Eric replies.

"Well imagine that. Guess if I never tried to kiss ya, you and Northman would have never hooked up." Quinn says to me.

"Oh I think it would have happened either way, Quinn." I smile over to Eric.

Eric leads me away from Quinn over to our table. The party is in full swing and everyone is talking and dancing. Eric stays by my side the rest of the night. We catch up with Tara and JB, and eventually Sam comes over to join us and brings his wife Luna to meet us.

Towards the end of the night Eric asks me to dance. The tail end of Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing' is playing. He takes me in his arms and we slowly move back and forth. The Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight' starts. I just glance into Eric's eyes and he's smiling. "Remember this from Prom?" he asks.

I nod and pull him closer leaning my head on his shoulder. It's difficult to dance close but Eric places his hand on my stomach and we manage. He tilts my head up and kisses me. We continue dancing close and kissing. At the moment we are the only two people in the world. I remember how happy and in love we were the last time we danced to this. By the time the song is over we are still lost in each other until everyone in the room erupts into applause at the scene we just created.

A little embarrassed, I duck my head into Eric arm, but he just chuckles and kisses my forehead.

We enjoy the rest of the party and leave around ten. "Getting tired?" Eric asks.

"A little why?" I ask.

"Well, I wanted to stop one other place." He replies with a smirk.

"Okay, for a little," I say.

Eric turns onto the road that leads down to the Lake. We pull into a stop and he helps me out of the car and over to the picnic tables. Eric sits behind me with his arms around me. "I came here the night after I saw you in the restaurant." He says.

"You did?" I ask.

"I needed to think. I was upset. This is where it all began for us Sook."

And it was. It was on this very picnic table that Eric and I kissed for the first time.

"I walked over to the spot we used to hang out at as teenagers. I just needed to remember those days. How happy we were." He says.

I nod. We were happy. So young and so in love, never thinking it would end.

"I thought back to the night I gave you the promise ring." He says quietly kissing my cheek.

I remembered that night. Eric had promised me that night he would marry me someday.

"I made a promise to you that night. I intend to keep it." He says getting up from behind me and going to kneel in front of me. "Susanna Stackhouse, you are the love of my life, I have loved you since I was twelve. Will you marry me?" he asks pulling a ring out of his pocket.

Oh my god! Eric just asked me to marry him. While we had been together, I used to imagine how he would propose one day. Ten years later, here it was, and it was perfect. It might have been crazy, we'd been back together such a short time, but it was right.

"Yes Eric, I'll marry you!" I exclaim. Eric stands up and pulls me into a kiss. We kiss for what seems like hours. Breaking the kiss he slides the ring onto my finger.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

The ring he gave me was a beautiful platinum ring in an antique setting with a 2 carat oval diamond. "I love it." I smile at him.

"It was my grandmother's ring. She gave it to me before she died. It's always been yours," he says smiling. "I planned on giving you this the night you graduated high school."

"Better late than never." I reply.

"That is true."

He smiles and takes me into a kiss. We just stand holding each other kissing until Eric sees I'm fading fast. He helps me back to the car. I must have passed out, since next time I woke up it was morning and I was wrapped in Eric's arms in our bed. I look down at my ring finger and see last night had not been a dream, we were engaged.

I manage to unglue myself from his arms and make my way out to the kitchen to start breakfast. I decided to make French toast. Feeling a presence behind me, Eric slides his arms around my stomach and kisses my neck. "Morning" he mumbles then heads for the coffee.

"Are you happy?" he asks taking a bite of his French toast.

"Very" I smile at him.

"I know we have not been back together that long Sook. If you want to wait a while to get married I understand," he says sipping his coffee. "I suppose it takes a while to plan these things anyhow, depending on how you want to do it."

"What did you want to do?" I ask him.

He chuckles. "I'd be perfectly happy marrying you immediately. We've wasted so much time. But I know women dream of a big wedding in a church surrounded by family and friends. We could do it after the baby comes."

He was right, as a girl I dreamed of marrying Eric in the church we attended as children, surrounded by our families and friends. Now, that did not seem so important.

I smile at him. "I suppose we could get married now. Maybe have a reception after the baby comes."

He looks stunned. "You mean it? You'll marry me now?" he asks.

"Yes. When can we do it?" I ask.

He chuckles." Louisiana has a 3 day waiting period. We could apply for the license tomorrow and get married Wednesday," he says smugly.

"Check into it did we?" I counter.

"I was hoping."

He gets up and gathers me into his arms sitting back down with me in his lap. "So, are we doing this?" he asks kissing my cheek.

"We are." I laugh and he throws his arms around me. We kiss for awhile and decide to head in and get ready for the day, enjoying a sensual shower together.

Later that afternoon we made our way to Gran's. By the time we get there, Pam and Selah have already arrived.

Gran greets us at the door and we make our way into the living room. Once we sit down Pam glances over at my hand and snarks, "Something you to need to tell us."

Eric responds taking my hand. "Pamela, Selah , Gran, we're getting married."

The living room erupts into pandemonium. Pam comes over and hugs Eric while Gran comes to hug me. Then they switch off.

"I'm so happy for you both" Gran says with tears in her eyes.

"Finally smartened up brother dear?" Pam's comments to Eric.

"I did Pamela." He says.

"I have news as well." Pam announces.

We all turn to her. "Selah and I are marrying as well. As you know, It is still not legal in Louisiana for us to marry, so we will be having a commitment ceremony." She says taking Selah's hand.

After another round of congratulations for Pam and Selah we all sit down to lunch. When we finish lunch, we pop in the DVD of the sonogram to watch. Even Pam got emotional. The whole afternoon was a big love fest.

"So when do you plan on getting married children?" Gran asks Eric and I.

Eric looks to me and takes my hand. "Gran we are getting married Wednesday. Sookie and I would be honored if both you and Pamela would be witnesses. After all if it was not for the two of you, we would not be here today." Eric had not asked me about this, but he knows me so well, he knew I'd feel this way.

"Oh mother and father are going to love this." Pam snarks. "Do they know?"

"No Pam they do not. I'll tell them after we marry." Eric says. "Do they know about you and Selah?" he counters.

"No brother dear. I thought perhaps placing an ad in the newspaper would suffice." She giggles.

'Sookie dear, do you parent's know?" Gran asked.

"No Gran, they know Eric and I are back together, but I'm still hurt how they treated me after the breakup with Bill," I say softly. Mom and I had been talking again recently, but the scars of how they reacted ran deep.

We all talk a little more and head home. Pam and Selah planned to do their commitment ceremony in four months. We told them our plan to marry now, but have a reception after the baby was born.

Monday morning we make our way over the courthouse to apply for the marriage license. Once we get that done Eric drops me off and heads into work.

EPOV

She said yes! I could not believe my luck. I was concerned she would think it to soon after we got back together but she said yes. And she agreed to marry me immediately. I thought perhaps Sookie would have wanted to wait and have a big wedding. I'm glad she did not. For someone in my position, a big wedding would have been a media circus and this was between us.

Monday morning we made our way over to the courthouse to apply for our marriage license. Due to my position in business, I knew the clerk was aware of who I was. I was just hoping we could get this done before the media leaked it. We'd put an announcement out, but I wanted control of it. The fact that Sookie was pregnant meant we needed to handle this carefully. I did not want her name dragged through the mud.

Things at the office were hectic as usual. I needed to re-arrange a few things since I planned on taking off the rest of the week after Wednesday. It would have been ideal to be able to honeymoon now, but with Sookie as pregnant as she was, not logical. Sex had become uncomfortable for her right before I went to Sweden, so we stopped. We still found ways to stay intimate.

Pamela called me late in the afternoon. "How's things brother?" she asked

"Good trying to get everything settled so I can spend a few days with my wife." I smile. My wife.

"God your such a sap." She retorts.

"I know but you love it Pammy." I had not called her Pammy since she was a girl.

"So you're on your own tomorrow night." She says.

'Excuse me?"

"Sookie will be staying with Selah and I tomorrow night. Have you not heard it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom the day before?" she asks.

"Nonsense. Sookie will stay with me." I tell her.

"Eric, she asked me. I'm sure she'll tell you tonight."

"Fine." I grumble.

"Oh relax, it's one night Eric. After twenty years, you'll be begging me to take her off your hands for a night." She snarks.

'I won't."

"I know you won't," she says softly.

We talk for a few more minutes and I give her the times she needs to be at the courthouse. Pam informed me Sookie had already told her. She also let me know Gran was spending the night with them.

At about seven I head home. Once we married Sookie and I would need to start looking for a home. Perhaps we could do this over my few days off.

Getting home about seven-thirty I pick up Sookie and we head out to do some errands. We needed to pick up our wedding bands and Sookie needed a dress to get married in.

The wedding bands were easy. We stopped at Cartier and picked out a set of matching platinum bands. I thought her wedding band matched her engagement ring perfect. It was platinum with a circle of small diamonds. Very classy. I picked out a plain platinum band for myself.

Getting the dress was another story. We must have tried ten different stores and Sookie was unhappy with all of them. At the tenth store I was once again shuttled out to wait by the dressing rooms holding her purse. This woman had my balls in a vice grip, but I could not be happier. I was getting frustrated with dress shopping though. What man would not?

'Sook, just pick something already" I groan as I see the sales girl bring in another armful of dresses.

"Eric they all make me look like a whale," she laments.

"Sookie show me one. I'm sure you look beautiful." I assure her.

"No way buster. It's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before." She scolds.

"More superstitions darling?"

"Shut it Eric." I notice the sales girl chuckling at our banter.

After another twenty minutes she comes out crying. "What's the matter love?" I ask gathering her into my arms.

"I'm fat, I'm bloated, and every dress I try on looks like tent!" she cries into my shoulder.

I needed to tread lightly. I'd seen Hormonal Sookie go from zero to bitch in two seconds flat.

"What do you want to do my love?" I ask her.

'I just don't know." She sobs.

I think on it for a moment. Perhaps she'd have better luck shopping with the ladies.

'Sookie, why don't you have Pam,Selah, and Gran go shopping with you tomorrow?" Please let this work.

She sniffs for a moment. "That could work Eric."

We head back to the car. Sookie called Pam and Gran and they all agreed to meet early in the afternoon to dress shop. Luckily this stopped the tears.

Sookie was craving Italian so we stopped at a little place she knew. I ordered the veal and Sookie got spaghetti and meatballs. Half way through her meal, she decided she liked mine better and stole it. We split the tirimisu for desert, even though I was lucky to get two bites of it.

We are home lying in bed when Sookie turns to me, "Eric are you sure you really want to get married Wednesday?" she asks.

Shit is this more hormones? "Of course Sookie. I want nothing more than for you to be Sookie Northman." I smile at her.

"Oh, I guess I'm just being silly. This is all happening fast." She says

Dammit. I knew this was fast but I wanted it. "Sook, we can wait if you want. I just feel like we wasted so much time already."

"We have. It's fine Eric. I guess it's just nerves."

"Why would you be nervous? We both have wanted this for years."

She sighs. "I know Eric. I do want this. I want to be your wife." And smiles at me.

"You will be. In twenty four hours now."

She laughs. "I guess your going want to move?"

"Of course Sookie. This place is too small for us, you know that."

You bet your ass I want to move. Sookie's apartment is quaint, but for someone in my position, not really appropriate.

"I was thinking we could go look at houses this week. I took the rest of the week off to spend with you."

"That could work."

"What are we going to do about the press?" she asks.

Good question. "Well, we will need to publish an announcement about the wedding."

"I figured as much. I'm just not used to having my life in the papers. I don't remember your parents in the papers when we where kids"

"Our family has always made the social pages in Sweden. It was only in the last few years that the American Division has been doing so well. The better the company does, the more the media is interested."

"Oh, I never realized." She says.

"It's just part of business. Nothing to worry about." I assure her.

Sookie and I talk a little longer and she drifts off to sleep. I disentangle myself from her, and head to the living room to work on a few things. I needed to come up with some sort of announcement for our wedding. I also needed to mention the baby. As my wife, Sookie will be expected to accompany me to various functions and we will not be able to hide the fact she is pregnant.

I emailed my head of public relations explaining the situation. They should be able to come up with something sufficient. It is after all what I pay them for. Once I do that I work on some other emails for a bit before heading back to bed.

Waking Tuesday morning to the smell of bacon, I shower quickly and head off the kitchen. Sookie is just setting down our breakfast.

"Morning," I greet her with a kiss.

"Morning Eric." She smiles at me.

"So what time are you meeting the girls today?" I ask taking a piece of bacon.

"Pam said she'll be by at one."

"Are you sure you want to stay there tonight?' I ask. "I'll be lonely." Giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

Laughing she replies "You'll be fine. Its bad luck for us to see each other the night before the wedding," she scolds.

"I suppose, I just don't like it." I pout.

"You'll handle it. Do you have your suit?" she asks.

"Yes my assistant is picking it up for me today."

After we finish breakfast I head in to get dressed. When I'm done, I join Sookie in the living room. She's on her computer surfing real estate pages. I have to smile. Good she's okay with moving.

"See anything you like?" I ask.

"A few things."

"Good keep track of the properties you'd like to see, and we'll arrange with a realtor to look at them this week." I notice she's drooling over a home that looks just like Tara from Gone with the Wind. She always loved that movie. I take note of the address. We will definitely go see that home.

"Well I better be going." I tell her.

"You think, it's already after nine. I'm sure your busy today."

"I am." And I was. I had tons of meeting scheduled and a dinner meeting with my accountant. I needed to get Sookie's name put on all my assets and arrange for her credit cards.

I gather her in my arms and kiss her softly. She responds and moaning I deepen the kiss. Reaching under her top I start to massage her breast.

Pushing me off she says "Get going. I'll see you at the courthouse tomorrow."

I groan and pull away.

"Okay I'll get going. If you need anything call me. I'll be in the office all day and I have a dinner meeting with my accountant." I tell her.

She smiles and kisses me again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Parting from her I kiss her hand. "Until tomorrow, my wife." And then I really needed to get going. I was going to have to speed to make my first meeting.

SPOV

After Eric left I showered and dressed. I can't believe tomorrow I will be his wife. I never imagined it would happen. If someone had told me one year ago I would be separated from Bill, pregnant and marrying Eric, I would have thought them crazy. Today I can't see my life any other way.

I knew marrying Eric would put me in the spotlight a bit. He got so much attention because of the company, it was a little daunting. But as long as we are together, I'm sure we will be able to handle it.

The house I saw was beautiful. It was truly my dream home. It looked identical to Tara from Gone with the Wind. It sat on two acres and had six bedrooms and four bathrooms. It also had a pool and tennis court. It was a suitable home for someone in Eric's position. My apartment really was not somewhere a President of a huge company would be living. I realized my life was about to change big time. And it was a little scary.

Shaking it off I puttered around the apartment until Pam arrived.

"Hello sister." She greets me with a hug.

"Not yet Pam." I say hugging her back.

"Soon enough. I'm so happy for the both of you. I feared my brother would never be happy again, and now he is."

I knew he was. In the short time we had been back together, The Eric I remembered emerged again. He was cold when he first came back to Shreveport. He is now the man I remember. The change was immediate. Pam and I headed out to pick up Gran in Monroe. Once we got her we stopped for lunch at Olive Garden before hitting the shops.

After several hours we finally find a dress that looks somewhat decent. I'd actually tried it on before. I also found a cute pair of flats to wear.

We had plans to hit a Spanish restaurant for dinner. Selah met us there. Dinner was great and spent talking about all the upcoming changes in all our lives. Pam and Selah planned to close down Valkyrie for an evening and do their commitment ceremony there.

After dinner we headed back to Pam's place. We had sort of a slumber party watching girly movies, giving each other manicures and pedicures. It was such a fun night. My heart warmed when I looked around at my family. I missed my Mom being there. She would have enjoyed it. It was then that I decided Eric and I needed to visit my family this week.

At about ten Eric texted me.

**Eric: How's your night?**

**Sookie: Just giving Gran a manicure. **

**Eric: LOL. So that is what woman do when left to their own devices?**

**Sookie: Yes. What are you up to?**

**Eric: Watching television. All alone. **

**Sookie: Poor baby. **

**Eric: I am. **

**Sookie: LOL. I miss you too. **

**Eric: I love you. **

**Sookie: I love you too. See you tomorrow, my husband. **

**Eric: Sleep well wife. **

Gran and I retired to the guest room about 1am.

"Have you spoken to Eric tonight?" Gran asks.

"We text for a bit Gran. He's home watching tv." I tell her.

She smiles at me. "I'm so happy for you both. You both will have a wonderful life together."

"I just can't believe we are getting married. I never thought it would happen Gran." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Honey what you and Eric had was real. You are blessed you are able to marry your True Love."

I sniff, "I am Gran. He's a wonderful man. He'll make a great father."

"I have no doubt about it honey."

I drift off to sleep with thoughts of my future with Eric. A future that almost did not happen.

Everyone gets up the next day and we go out to breakfast at a little café near Pam's house. My nerves are all over the place so I'm just picking at my food. Once we eat we head back to Pam's to get ready. I was getting married in three hours. Getting back to the house we notice their had been a flower delivery. I reach down to grab the lovely bouquet and read the note. It said simply, "I love you"

Then we get our next surprise. Eric had arranged for a hair and makeup woman to come over and to do all our hair. I settle down in a chair and let her work on me. Once she finishes up, I have a cup of Camomile tea trying to calm my nerves while she works on everyone else.

It's finally time for us to leave. We all pile into Selah's BMW to make our way to the courthouse. We get there and have about twenty minutes to kill until it's time. I'm pacing the hallway waiting for Eric.

Finally it hits 3pm and we are called into the judge's chambers. No sign on Eric yet. Maybe he hit traffic.

After a half hour Eric still has not shown up. Both Pam and I tried to call him and there was no answer on his cell. I left him a message. "Eric, we are waiting for you, I hope everything is okay, I love you."

The judge had another wedding to perform so we needed to leave. Eric stood me up at the altar. I started to bawl. "He changed his mind. He's not coming." I cry.

Pam gathers me in her arms." Sookie there has to be a logical explanation. He would not stand you up." She tells.

"OH REALLY PAM! HE LEFT ME ON OUR WEDDING DAY! Maybe he changed his mind." I sob.

Pam wanted to wait longer for him, but I refused. Selah drove Gran and me to her house in Monroe. I wanted to be alone but Gran would not let me.

Once we get back to the house, I head to Gran's guest room to cry. Curling up in a ball all I can is sob. I thought Eric loved me. If he loved me, why would he do this? He's the one who proposed.

Gran comes in with a cup of tea. "Honey please stop crying." She says.

"How can I not Gran. Eric stood me up on our wedding day. I guess he wanted to pay me back for leaving him." I laugh sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well guess what! It's back. I've had a version of this written for a while. I do have more done, but I'm changing what I wrote. I hope my muse keeps rolling; Now all I need is my muse back for fairy aftermath. I'm going to go back and re-read the story and hopefully something comes to me. Enjoy. This is not betaed, so any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine. Don't hate! **

"Sookie, Eric is a good boy. I'm sure there's a reason he was not there. Did you ever think he might have gotten into an accident?" she asks.

I hadn't I was just hurt. Maybe Eric did get into an accident? Why did I not think of that. Damn pregnancy hormones. I resolve to call Pam.

"Hello" she answers.

"Any news?" I ask.

'Nothing. He's not answering his phone. I called the office, He left at 2pm. He told his secretary he was going to the courthouse to get married, Sookie I think something happened." She says sadly.

"I know Pam. Damn pregnancy hormones got me all upset before." I tell her.

'I saw that. Sookie you know better than to doubt Eric on something like this."

"I know Pam. What do we do now? Do we call the police?" I ask.

"I've already done that. He needs to be missing 24 hours before they will do anything. Sela and I have been calling all the hospitals. I'm worried Sookie."

Oh my god. My poor Eric could be hurt somewhere and no one will do anything about it.

'There's nothing we can do?" I ask.

"I'm going to call father. The company has private investigators that can start looking now. They won't listen to me since I'm not part of the company."

"Okay Pam. Call your dad. Can you come get me tomorrow? I should have never left."

"Sure Sookie. I'll be up to get you tomorrow. You can stay with us. I know Eric would not want you alone right now."

"I'll see you tomorrow Pam." I say hanging up.

"Any news on Eric honey?" Gran asks taking my hand.

"No Gran. Pam has been checking all the hospitals and nothing. She called the office and his secretary said he left at two on his way to the courthouse. The police won't do anything for twenty four hours. She's going to call Mr. Northman and see if he can get the company private investigators on it."

"Good honey. You need to stay strong for this baby. Eric would want that."

"I know Gran. Pam is coming to get me tomorrow."

'Okay honey. I'm sure we will find him soon." She assures.

I hope so. What could have happened to him?

PPOV

Eric and Sookie where finally getting married today. I took care of Sookie last night and this morning. She was a nervous wreck. My sappy brother arranged to have a hair person come in and fix us all up today. Very sweet of him.

All of us ladies made our way to the courthouse. I was surprised not to see Eric pacing outside waiting on us. Maybe he'd gotten stuck in traffic.

When he was a half hour late and not answering his phone, I knew immediately something was wrong. The judge kicked us out since he had another ceremony to perform. Sookie lost it thinking he stood her up. Is she crazy? My brother would never do that. We tried to calm her down, but she went postal. Finally Gran intervened and said they should go so Sela drove them. I waited at the courthouse in case Eric showed up.

I worked the phones calling his office. His secretary said he'd left to come here. So somewhere between the office and the courthouse he disappeared.

Sela made it back to pick me up and we headed home. Once we got there we started calling all the hospitals in the area looking for him. Nothing. Finally Sookie called me.

She'd calmed down luckily and realized something had to have happened. Eric had mentioned her hormones could make her slightly nuts. It was understandable. I'm just glad she came to her senses. She asked me to pick her up in morning. I agreed. I know Eric would want me to care for her.

I knew I needed to call father. The line rang four times before mother answered.

"Hello" she greets.

"Mother it's Pamela. I need to speak with father." I tell her. I knew Mother would freak out is she thought anything happened to Eric.

"Really Pamela?" she asks.

"Yes Mother."

"Pamela this is a surprise" he greets.

"Father go into your study now please." I urge.

"Why?" he asks.

"Something's happened to Eric." I tell him.

I hear father walking and closing a door.

"What's going on?"he asks.

"Father Eric was supposed to meet me somewhere today and he never showed up. I called his secretary and she confirmed he left to meet me. He's not answering his cell. I'm worried father."

He chuckles. "Pamela, you know your brother. God only knows where he is. He's probably holed up with some woman drunk."

"Your wrong father. Eric gave up his womanizing and drinking. There is no way he would have stood me up today. Something happened."

"How can you be so sure? I know he'd quit drinking but Pamela give him a day or two, I'm sure he'll surface. Try his office tomorrow." He urges.

"GODAMN IT FATHER SOMETHING"S HAPPENED AND YOU DON'T CARE!" I yell.

"How can you be so sure?"

Fuck Me. He won't believe me unless I tell him about everything. He probably thinks Eric was just bullshitting about everything.

"Father he was meeting me at the courthouse today…to marry Sookie." I tell him.

He's quiet for a bit. "' So they did get back together?" he asks.

"Yes father. And they where supposed to get married today. Eric would not have stood her up."

"He would not have." He laments.

"So he was last seen at the offices?" he asks.

"Yes he disappeared sometimes after two this afternoon. I've called the police and they said we need to wait twenty four hours before they will file a missing person report. I've called all the hospitals and nothing. I don't know what to do." I cry.

"I will call the private investigator for the company immediately. We will find him Pam."

"We need to find him father. There's more …. Sookie is eight months pregnant. He's going to be a father."

"Pamela, we will find him. I'll call the investigator immediately. I'll also tell your mother. We will be there tomorrow as soon as we can."

"Okay father." I sniff.

"Pam, we will find him. Where's Sookie now?" he asks.

"She's with her Gran right now. I'm going to get her tomorrow."

"Good. We will be there tomorrow to help."

We hang up after father promises me he'll call the minute he hears anything.

The next morning I receive a call from father. He and mother will be arriving this evening. The investigator is looking for his car now. And as soon as its' been twenty four hours he will file a report with the police.

I go and pick up Sookie. She's in better shape but worried about Eric like we all are.

Once we get back to town I take her to her apartment to get some things. She does not need to be alone right now. Eric would kill me if something happened to her.

"Sookie my parent's are coming." I tell her.

"Oh." She replies.

"They know Sookie. I had to tell father to get him to believe Eric had not just disappeared on his own."

"Okay. Any news?" she asks.

"Nothing yet. We've got private investigators on it." I assure her.

She cries softly the rest of the ride to my apartment. I help her inside and we sit to wait by the phone.

At two-thirty the investigator calls me and gives me the bad news. Eric's car had been found abandoned off a side road. They found his wallet on the passenger seat. Nothing was missing out of it. He let's me know they are dusting the car for prints now. Sookie is laying down so I decide not to disturb her.

Mother and Father arrived three hours later. Mother comes up and hugs me.

"I can't believe this." she cries. I break my hug with her and father comes and hugs me.

"Pam, I had a voicemail when we landed. Eric's been taken."

"WHAT!" I scream.

"The investigator reviewed the security tapes from the parking structure at the office. Eric was accosted as he got into his car. He was hit over the head, and thrown in a van. Someone drove away with his car."

"Oh my God" I sob. Father gathers me into his arms.

"Sweetheart we will find him. The police are dusting the car for prints now."

"What's the matter?" Sookie asks coming out of the guestoom."What's going on with Eric?" she asks panicked.

My mother goes over to hug Sookie."Sit down dear." She urges.

'No! What's going on with Eric!" she yells.

Mother finally get's her to sit down." Sweetheart. Eric been taken." She sobs.

"Taken?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

My father goes over and sits on the other side of her and takes her hand. " He was taken from the parking garage at the office. Someone hit him over the head and threw him in a van."

Sookie starts sobbing. Mother puts her arms around her and they both cry. Father grabs my arm and takes me over to the other side of the room.

"Pamela, I think he might have been kidnapped for ransom. I've had threats before but nothing ever came of them. We will hear soon I believe about the demands. Until Eric is found none of us can be too careful."

"What would they want with us father?" I ask.

'Pamela we are in the public eye due to the company. People know we have money. We must all be vigilant. We don't know what else they might try to do." He urges.

"They already have Eric. Why would they take one of us?" I ask.

"Who knows how these people think Honey. They could attempt to take you or Sookie or us." He says.

"Why would they take Sookie?" I ask.

"She's the most logical. She's going to be your brother's wife. And she's pregnant. I've arranged guards for all of us until this is resolved."

We hug again. I join Mother and Sookie on the couch while father goes to make phone calls.

"So how far along are you Sookie?" Mother asks her.

"Eight Months. We are having a boy." She says.

"I'm going to be grandmother." Mother gushes.

"Yes."

"I'm so happy for you two sweetheart. Eric will be found. Don't you worry." Mother assures her.

A few hours later some guards show up. It was decided everyone should stay with me since it would be easier if we all remained together. Luckily I have enough room. I called Sela to let her know about Eric. She offered to come over, but I thought it best for just the family to be together right now.

I arranged for dinner to be delivered. No one really eats much. Sookie does not touch her food, but mother scolds her urging her she needs to stay strong for the baby. I can't even imagine what she must be going through right now. I know how I feel, but to be pregnant and have the man you love disappear on your wedding day, Unthinkable.

Father receives a call and curses in Swedish when he hangs up." Turn the TV on Pamela; the vultures have already started circling"

I turn the TV on. The news is talking about Eric.

"_Northman Enterprises America President Eric Northman was reported missing this afternoon and is believed to have been kidnapped. This is footage from the Parking Garage at Northman Enterprises."_

They cut away to a video clip that shows Eric being kicked and hit over the head. He tried to fight back. They threw him in van and it sped away with one of the other's driving his car away. Sookie starts crying softly.

"_We have it on good resource that Mr. Northman was on his way to the Caddo Parrish Courthouse to marry Shreveport Times Reporter Susanna Stackhouse. The two were sighted at the courthouse Monday applying for a marriage license and had an appointment scheduled yesterday afternoon for the ceremony. _

They cut to a picture of Eric and Sookie leaving a restaurant. Eric has his arm around Sookie and they are laughing.

I cut off the TV. "Fucking Bastards." I mutter. "Your outed Sook."

"That was outside the restaurant we ate at Monday Night." She says.

Sookie just starts bawling Mother gathers her up and helps her into the bedroom.

We need to find Eric. Quickly. The longer he's gone, the harder it will be to find him.

EPOV

I'm marrying Sookie today. I can't believe how happy I am. I practically skipped into my office this morning. I greet my secretary and head into my office. The first call I make

Is to a realtor to schedule a viewing of the house Sookie likes for the next day.

I had a few meetings scheduled and breeze through them quickly. Too nervous to eat I skip lunch. At 2pm I make my way out. "I'll be back next week" I tell my secretary.

"Congratulation Mr. Northman.' She says. I thank her and make my way out to my car. As I'm turning the key into the lock, I'm pushed. I go to hit the man but he kicks me. Trying to fight him off, I'm knocked over the head. I feel myself getting light headed. I'm kicked in the stomach. I lose consciousness.

When I wake up I'm in a windowless room chained to a bed. I try to get out I'm unable. What the fuck happened? All I can do is lay here. I wonder how long I've been out. My thoughts go to Sookie. I hope she's okay.

After awhile, I'm not sure how long since my watch is gone, someone opens the door.

"Hello Eric." The voice says. I look up. It's Felicia.

"What the fuck is going on Felicia." I yell.

"Oh Eric Dear, did you really think you'd get away with publicly shaming me like that?" she asks.

Oh Fuck me. "Felicia, I told you I was sorry. It would not have been right for me to marry you."

"You publicly humiliated me Eric. Did you think I was going to let you have your little happy ever after." She snarks.

"You're crazy. Let me go Felicia. I won't press charges. Just let me go."

"Oh dear your not going anywhere. I hope you like your accommodations."

I groan. "Felicia let me go. I'm going to be a father." I plead.

"Oh Eric, no your not. Did you think you could leave me, run off, knock up your childhood girlfriend, marry her and live happily ever after?"

"If you hurt them, I will kill you." I seeth.

"Oh I tried believe me. Your family has bodyguards all over her and that bitch sister of yours. I wanted to at least let you say goodbye before I killed her and your baby." She cackles.

"How long have I been here?" I ask.

"Oh about a week now. But you're not going anywhere. I like having you here. You'll come around eventually. We'll be happy together you'll see. Rest now, I'll see you later."

Fucking Hell. I knew Felicia was a bitch, but I had no idea she was crazy.

I've lost track of how long I've been here. That crazy bitch Felicia comes in daily to badger me and bring food. Last night she tried to fuck me, but I managed to kick her. She put a needle in my arm, and when I woke up I had no idea how long I'd been out.

By my best guess, it's been four weeks. I can't even imagine how distraught Sookie must be. I think about her and our son constantly. I'm going to miss his birth. I honestly don't ever know if I'll see them again.

Luckily the day before the wedding I not only put Sookie's name on all my assets, but had my will drawn up and left everything to her and our son, So I know at least if I never make it back, they will be financially taken care of. I hope to make it back. But the longer I'm here, the more I'm afraid that will never happen.

"Evening Darling." Felicia greets as she strolls in the room.

"Fuck you bitch." I growl.

"Still feisty I see." She smirks.

"You'll pay for this Felicia."

"Oh, Eric they will never find you. I will keep you around for awhile, then I'm not sure of what I'll do with you. I tire of your moods."

"Fuck Felicia, if you're going to kill me, get it over with."

"All in good time darling. This is more fun." She says and leaves me again.

I'm never going to get out of here. I'll never see Sookie again. I'm never going to get to be a father to my son. I'll never see my sister or my parent's again. I start to cry.

The next day Felicia had a special surprise for me. She brought in some guy who chained me to the wall. I tried to fight him, but I was very weak. Felicia had been drugging me for weeks. He proceeds to punch and kick me repeatedly. This went on for a long time. When I could barely stand, he undid the chains on the wall and chained me back up to the bed. This crazy bitch is going to break me, and then she's going to kill me.

This went for what I'm gathering was the next few days. I'm not very lucid anymore. I'm laying chained to the bed, going in and out of consciousness when I hear two voices.

"Ma'am you are going to need to do something about him. The police and the FBI are looking for this guy. I saw on the news he's some big shot executive from Shreveport. There's a 5 million dollar reward for his safe return." He says.

"Nonsense no one will find us." Felicia says.

Something tells me I might never be getting home.


	9. Author Note

Authors Note- I know it has been forever since I've updated my stories. Real Life got in the way ( As it tends to do) and then when things calmed down both of my computers died within a week of each other. All of my notes and chapters for True Love, Fairy After Math, And Sookie and Eric: Early Years, was on the system with a fried mother board. I have managed to recover everything off my hard drive from that system, So I am in possession of everything once again. My True Blood Story will update first since I had most of that chapter done. True Love will be next since I have notes for that. Fairy Aftermath I'm still blocked on. I will finish this story.. I promise as soon as I can. If any one has any ideas on Fariy Aftermath, please feel free to share them with me, Might help me get some ideas on how to proceed with the story.

Thanks Everyone for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

The man comes over and unchains me. I'm so injured I don't even try to fight him off.

He chains me up to the wall. I ask "What's your name?"

"Bubba sir. I'm really sorry bout all this. Miss Felicia is paying me a lot of money to help her. I got's me a criminal record so it's been hard to provide for my family."

"And you think this is helping them?" I ask.

He shrugs. I try a different angle. "Do you have any children Bubba?" I ask.

He smiles."Oh sir I do. I got's me a daughter."

"Bubba, I'm going to a father. For all I know my son has already been born." I tell him. He might have been. It's been five weeks I think.

"Yeah I heard on the news you was going to be a daddy. Your fiancé is real pretty," he tells me.

"Bubba I have a proposition for you." I tell him.

"Huh?"

Bubba's not too smart I guess. "Help me get out of here. I'll pay you the five million reward. I won't tell the police you where involved." I urge him.

"That Miss Felicia is scary sir." He tells me. Yeah really Bubba, no shit.

"Where are we Bubba?" I ask.

"Oh, just outside Little Rock, Arkansas."

"Bubba you're my only chance out of here. If you don't help me, she's going to have you kill me. Do you really want to have my death on your hands? Do you want to take a father away from my innocent son?"

"Nah sir, I don't want to kill you. I never killed me anyone before. Miss Felicia only told me I was gonna rough you up a bit once. Now she keeps making me do it. She threatened my family."

"Bubba I'm begging you. Help me please. I swear to you, I'll keep you out of trouble."

"I got's to think on it sir. I'm sorry but I needs to rough you up a bit more. Miss Felicia will be back in soon if I'm not out."

"Okay Bubba." I agree. Bubba punches me a few times, but not nearly like he has before. I'm already having a rough time breathing. I think a few of my ribs are broken. When he's done he chains me back up to the bed and leaves.

My life is now in the hands of a simple minded redneck. It's my guess whether I'm going to live or die. I knew the odds, If the FBI had been looking for me for six weeks, and I've still not been found I'm not going to be.

SPOV

It's been six weeks since Eric has been taken. The Northman's have the police and the FBI out looking for him. Two weeks ago we had a lead. One of the men who helped take Eric was arrested in Dallas on drug charges. He said some woman paid him three other to watch Eric for weeks and then abduct him. He gave the name Anna. It meant nothing to any of us. He gave the phone number he had but it turned out to be to an untraceable cell phone. When they had taken him they handed him off to people in Mississippi.

That's where the leads went dead. I was still staying with Pam and The Northman's. I really don't know what I would have done all these weeks without them. All I could so was lie in bed and cry. I was starting to have nightmares so I tried not to sleep.

I collapsed three weeks after Eric had been taken. The doctor ordered me on bed rest until the baby came. Pam and Mrs. Northman kept me company. By this time Mom and Dad found out what had been going on, so they stopped by to see us every few days.

The nightmares always went the same:

"_My Love" I hear Eric whisper. I opened my eyes to find him sitting on the bed next to me. I sit up and throw my arms around him. _

"_Eric, your home." I sobbed. _

"_No, my love. I've come to say goodbye." He says. _

"_NO ERIC!" I yell. _

"_I'm sorry Sookie. I wish it could be another way. You need to stay strong for our son." He says placing a hand on my stomach. _

"_Eric, please come back to us." I cry. _

'_I can't Sookie. I'm already gone. Raise our son; don't forget to tell him about me." _

"_No Eric." I sob. _

"_Sookie, I can't stay, I love you both." He says fading away. _

"ERIC!" I awake screaming.

"Sookie wake up, your having another nightmare." Pam says.

"He's gone Pam. He's gone." I sob. She gathers me in her arms to sooth me.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asks.

"He's gone Pam. I know it."

"We don't know that Sookie." she says.

"Pam it's been six weeks and they can't find him. Why do I keep having these dreams if he's not gone?" I ask.

'Sookie you need to stay strong for Eric. You need to stay strong for your son." She urges.

"I know Pam. It's just so hard. Eric's never going to get to see him Pam." I cry.

"Sookie. We can't give up hope. Eric would not want us to."

I pat my stomach. "I'm going to name him Eric. Eric Aaron Northman Jr." I tell her.

Pam smiles at me." Eric would love that."

Pam and I curl up together to try and go back to sleep. I fight it for over an hour until I succumb to exhaustion.

The next morning, Mrs. Northman comes in with my breakfast. Pam must have left when she woke up.

"Morning Sookie." she greets placing the tray in front of me.

"Morning Aude." I greet. Over the last few weeks Mr. Mrs. Northman had urged me to call them Aude and Jakob.

"How's our little one this morning?" she asks smiling.

"He's been kicking like crazy."

She laughs. "Eric was the same way. He kicked constantly."

"I've decided to name him Eric." I tell her.

"Sweetheart Eric will love that."

"I want him to have his father's name. Just in case, well… you know." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Sookie, we must not give up hope that Eric will be found." She urges. "You had another nightmare didn't you?"

"I did. I'm just so scared he's not coming back." I sob.

Aude takes me into her arms." Sweetheart, we are all scared. Eric would want all of us to be strong. If he's still alive, we'll find him."

"What if he's not?"

"You will be strong. You need to be strong for the baby. He's going to need you."

She forces me to have breakfast. I really don't want to eat, but I know I need to keep my strength up for the baby.

I touch the necklace around my neck. When they recovered Eric's Car they found his wallet, phone and the box with our wedding rings. I immediately took both rings and put them on my chain. I have not taken them off since. I keep the two pictures Eric had in his wallet with me as well. One was the sonogram picture of our son. The other picture was taken when we where seventeen. We had been sitting on the porch swing at my parent's house Eric with his arm around me, both of us grinning like idiots. It looked has though he'd carried it with him the past ten years.

Tara had sent along some pictures that where taken at her engagement party. One is of Eric and I sitting together with his arm around me, both of smiling. The other had been taken while we had been dancing. Eric has his hand on my stomach and I'm gazing into his eyes. This is all I have left of Eric. All I will have left to show our son whom is father was.

Aude and Pam headed out in the late afternoon to do some grocery shopping. Jakob was still at the office. Since Eric had been taken, Jakob had been performing Eric's duties as well as his own as CEO. I tried to watch a little television, but nothing held interest. I turned it off before the news came on. Over the past six weeks there had been constant reports about Eric on the news. Our story had come out. Everyone know knew about our son.

I had to use the restroom so I managed to get myself off the bed. I did what I needed and tried to get back to bed. Just then I had a sharp pain and felt a gush of water between my legs. My water just broke. I needed to call Pam. I try to make it to the bed, but end up needing to crawl the pain is so intense. Finally reaching my phone I hit the speed dial to Pam's cell.

'Sookie?" she answers.

"Pam, my water just broke."

'Oh my god, we are one the way, I'll be there in five minutes." She says and hangs up.

I manage to pull myself up to the bed. Our son was going to be born. And Eric was going to miss it.


	11. Chapter 10

EPOV

Another few days went by. Bubba came in twice and performed his duties. I was in pretty bad shape physically. I knew my arm was broken, I had some broken ribs, and I was fatigued. Before Bubba left last night, He whispered in my ear "Tomorrow night is the night." And left. The night for what? Was he going to help me or kill me?

I found out. I was pretty out of it and had been fading in and out. I awoke to someone trying to get me to drink some water. "Sir you got's to drink." Bubba urged. I went to move my hands. And realized I was unchained. I was going to live. And I was going home.

I drank the water. Bubba helped me up and out of the room. I had a hard time walking. We walked up some stairs to a kitchen. Felicia was sprawled on the floor with her head bleeding.

"Bubba you need to tie her up." He nods and goes to grab some rope. When he leaves Felicia start groaning like she's coming to. I quickly use all my strength and kick her in the stomach." I win bitch." I seeth.

Bubba comes in with the rope and hog ties her nice and tight. He helps me out to his pickup. It feels so good to be outside. He opens the passenger door, and helps me in. We drive a bit and I ask "Bubba do you have a cell phone I can borrow?"

"No sir, I ain't go one of them things. Where you want me to drop you?" He asks.

"Take me to the nearest police station."

It takes about ten minutes to get there. Bubba comes around and helps me out of the truck. "Bubba, I need your contact details so I can get you the money." I tell him.

"No sir. Miss Felicia done paid me. What I done was wrong. This my way of making things right."

"Thank you Bubba. I swear I won't tell them anything about you." And I mean it. I owe this simple redneck my life.

"I appreciate that sir. You take care now. Get on home to that pretty little woman and your boy." He shakes my hand and hops in his truck to leave.

When Bubba pulls away I collapse on the ground in sobs. I'm alive. I made it. I'm going home to Sookie and our son. I'm so weak I can't get up. An officer emerges from the building a few minutes later and picks me up off the ground and helps me inside.

Once I'm seated in a chair the officer question's me." What' happened to you?"

I take a deep breath." My name is Eric Northman. I was abducted from Shreveport I believe six weeks ago. It was all arranged by a woman named Felicia Van Arpel. I had taken note of the address I was at, and rattled it off to the officer. He immediately leaps up and goes into action. A squad car is sent out to pick Felicia up. I hear him also call the FBI.

He comes back with a sandwich and a drink for me. "Mr. Northman we've sent out a squad car to pick up Ms. Van Arpel. You were taken seven weeks ago. Everyone has been looking all over for you."

Seven weeks. I can't believe I've been gone almost two months. "Can I use your phone? I need to call my family." I say.

"Of course Mr. Northman. I'll give you a few minutes. FBI should be here soon. Then we need to get you to a hospital."

The first person I call is Sookie. Her phone goes straight to voice mail. Odd. I leave her a message. _"Sookie, it's me. I'm alive baby. I'm at the Little Rock Police Station right now. You can call me here. The FBI are on their way. I love you."_

I try Valkyrie next. Pam was not at the club. So I try her cell. She picks up after four rings.

"This better be fucking good." She answers with a snark. God I've missed that sarcastic little bitch.

"It's nice to see nothing's changed Pamela." I say with a chuckle.

"Eric?" she asks with a choked sob. "Oh my god you're alive!"

"I am. I'm in Little Rock. It was Felicia."

"You're kidding?" she asks.

"No Pam she's nuts. I'll tell you all about it. Where's Sookie? I tried her cell and it went to voicemail."

Pam does not say anything." Pamela, where is she!" I yell.

"She's in labor."

"Fuck. Pam come fucking get me now! I'm at the Little Rock Police Station."

The phone goes silent for a moment and I hear my mother's voice "Eric is that you?" she cries.

"Hi Mom." I reply. Mom just starts bawling. It sounds like the phone has changed hands again when I hear "Son?"

"Yeah dad" I reply.

"We've been so worried about you. Are you alright? Who did this to you?" he asks.

"It was Felicia dad. She's a fucking lunatic."

"Felicia?" he questions

"Yes. They are going to arrest her now. How's Sookie?" I ask.

"Her water broke a few hours ago. Her contractions are about 30 minutes apart. She's not that dilated much yet though."

Shit there was no way I was missing this. "Dad I need to get the fuck out of here. Can you charter a plane to come get me? I need to get home now."

"I'm sure the FBI will want to talk with you Eric." He says.

"I don't give a fuck about that right now dad. I'm not missing my son being born. That fucking bitch will not take this away from me."

"Okay son, Let me make some calls. Call me back in fifteen minutes" he says and hangs up with phone.

I hang up with my father. Both my parents are in Shreveport. I guess they had probably been there for the past seven weeks. I'm about to lose it emotionally but I will not let some strangers see me to that, so I get myself together quickly.

Ten Minutes later I look over and see Felicia being dragged into the office. The officer comes over to me. "Sir we need you to identify her." He says.

He helps me up to an interrogation room. Felicia looks up to me with such hatred in her eyes. "Is this the woman who abducted you sir?" he asks.

"Yes. Her name is Felicia Van Arpel." I state and glare coldly at her.

She spits at me." You fucking bastard' she screams.

I smile evilly at her. "Did you really think you'd win Felicia? You know me better than that. I always win."

The officer helps me back out to the chair I occupied before." So, Do you know any motivation why Ms. Van Arpel would do this?" he asks.

"I believe I do. I was engaged to Ms. Van Arpel last year. I broke off things with her." I tell him.

"Oh man." The officer mutters.

"I believe she was having me followed. She was aware I was engaged and that was fiancé was pregnant." I tell him. "She took me on my wedding day."

"Damn. That's all kinds of fucked up." He says astounded. "Oh, please excuse me Mr. Northman."

"Not a problem. It is all fucked up." I say smirking at him. "May I use your phone again? I'm arranging transportation back to Shreveport."

"Mr. Northman, I'm sure the FBI will get you home. They will want to speak with you. We also need to get you to a hospital."

I sigh." Officer, are you a father?" I ask him.

He smiles."Oh yes. I have four children" he says proudly pulling out his wallet to show me the photos. I glance at them quickly and hand them back to him.

"Good so you understand. Right now, my fiancé is in labor with my son. I missed my wedding; I cannot miss the birth of my child." I tell him starting to tear up.

"Let me see what I can do." He says and heads off for a moment.

I realize I need to speak with the FBI, and I do need a hospital. Badly. I can barely see out of one eye, my arm is broken and I have broken ribs. But right now, none of that matters to me.

Reaching for the phone I call Pam's cell again." Son?" father answers on the first ring.

"Yeah Dad. They just brought Felicia in. Did you manage the plane." I ask.

"Of course. There is a plane waiting at Little Rock Executive Airport right now to bring you home. There will be a car waiting to drive you to the hospital."

"Great thanks Dad. I'm trying to get out of here now. I'll be there as soon as I can." I tell him. "How's Sookie? Has the baby been born yet?"

"Not yet. He's giving his mother a hard time coming out. Maybe he wants to wait for his Daddy." He chuckles.

I laugh."Sookie must be in a state right now'?

"Do you remember the exorcist son?" he asks.

I laugh."Oh man. My poor Sookie."

"We are all rotating being in the room with her. But your mom went to a few Lamaze classes with her." He tells me.

Wow. My family has really been there for her." Thank you for being there for Sookie when I could not."

"Nonsense Son, she's family now. You do what you need to do to get home. We'll see you soon. We Love you son." He tells me.

The last time my father told me he loved me was when I was a teenager." I love you guys too. See you soon okay." I say hanging up the phone.

An FBI officer comes strolling over to me. "I'm Agent Weiss of the FBI" she introduces herself.

I shake her hand." Eric Northman"

"Sir, we need to question you about the events that transpired. But first we have arranged to have you brought to the hospital." She says.

"No. I have a plane waiting to take me back the Shreveport. Your agents can question me there. I will answer nothing until I get back to Shreveport." I tell her.

"Sir" she starts but I interrupt her." I understand you have a job to do. But understand this, that bitch took my wedding away from me. Right now my son is being born. I will NOT miss that." I tell her fuming.

"Fine Mr. Northman, let me make some calls." She says walking away from me.

Five minutes later she comes back." I've spoken with the field office in Shreveport. They will question you there. Come on, I'll give you a ride to the airport." She says moving to help me up.

'Thank you Agent Weiss."

We head out to her car. The ride to the airport takes about fifteen minutes. Once we arrive she asks me" Where will you be Mr. Northman?"

"I'll be at Shreveport General. The Agent can speak with me there."

"I'll call Agent Lattesta and have him meet you there." She says.

"Thank you Agent Weiss" I reply.

"Your welcome. Now get home and see your son." She says smiling.

I shake her hand and she comes around to help me onto the small plane my father chartered. Once I'm in the pilot turns around to me "Mr. Northman the flight should take about thirty minutes."

I nod and close my eyes as the little plane taxis the runway and takes off. I'm going home.

Thirty minutes later I'm jolted awake as the plane lands. I open my eyes and look around. I'm back in Shreveport. It's not a dream. A man heads over to the plane and open the door.

"Mr. Northman!" he exclaims. It's the company driver Clancy.

"Hi Clancy, help me out would you?" I say.

Clancy helps me out and gets me into the company limo. He goes around to the front and starts the car.

"Sir, your father instructed me to take you immediately to Shreveport General." He says

"Yes Clancy."

"I understand Miss Sookie is in labor right now." He says with a smile.

I look at him surprised." You know Sookie?" I ask.

"Oh yes Mr. Northman. I've been driving her around since you where taken. Such a kind woman. She's been a wreck." He tells me.

"I can imagine. Hurry Clancy Please." I urge him.

Ten minutes later we are pulling up in front of the emergency door of Shreveport General. My Parents are waiting for me. My father rushes over and opens the door.

"Eric." He exclaims and hugs me. Dad helps me out of the car. My mom rushes over and practically tackles me "Oh Eric." She exclaims with a sob.

"I'm fine Mom." I try assure her.

"Honey you need to get upstairs. Sookie is almost fully dilated. He's going to be here any minute." She says happily.

My father nods and swings an arm around me to help me into the hospital. We go up four floors to the maternity wing. Dad helps me hobble over to a room. Standing outside the room is Mr. and Mrs. Stackhouse, Jason and his wife, and Gran.

Gran rushes over to me and grabs me into a hug." Eric my boy, we've been so worried about you. We are so glad you are alive." She sobs. I tighten my good arm around her.

"I'm fine Gran." I smile.

Then I'm hugged by Mrs. Stackhouse. Mrs. Stackhouse is crying openly, but Mr. Stackhouse says "Eric, we are so glad to see you."

"Thank you Mr. Stackhouse."

"It's Corbitt. Now get in there." He says motioning to the door.

I use the wall to hobble over to the door. Opening it I see Pam holding Sookie hand. She has her eyes closed. Pam turns around and see's me. She get's up quickly and hugs me tight. Whispering in my ear she says "I love you Eric." With a sob. I smile and make my way over to the bed. I take Sookie's hand. I notice Pam quietly closing the door.

"Sookie." I whisper.

Immediately her eyes open. She starts to cry." Oh, no not again. Not now."

"What baby?" I ask.

"You're a dream. Your not real." She sobs.

I smirk."Sookie if this was a dream. Would I look this bad?" and raise my eyebrow.

She looks at me startled." Eric?" she asks.

"I'm here." I say and squeeze her hand.

She openly starts to sob. I lean over and lightly kiss her. "Did you really think I'd miss this?"

She leans up and touches my face." What happened?" she asks.

"Later. Right now don't we have something to do?" I ask.

She laughs." He doesn't want to come out."

"He was waiting for me" I tell her.

She smiles at me" I just bet he was."

And it turned he was. Not even fifteen minutes later after screams and accusations of "You're never touching me again." Our son was born.

The nurse takes him to be cleaned up. I lean over to kiss Sookie. "You did so well. He's amazing." I tell her.

"Go tell everyone he's here. I'm sure they are all going crazy." She laughs.

I kiss her again and hobble out of the room. Everyone is standing around pacing.

"He's here. Six pounds and beautiful." I say proudly. My Mom comes over and hugs me. Then Dad, followed by the Stackhouse's.

"Pick a name yet son?" dad asks.

"Not yet. I need to speak with Sookie." I tell him.

I hobble back in the room to find and amazing sight. Sookie is holding our son and cooing at him.

Hobbling over to the chair next to the bed I say "He's beautiful" and touch his head.

"You want to hold him?" she asks. I nod and stand up a little. She places him in my good arm and I hold him tight. He looks up at me with my eyes. I tear up a little.

"Hi my boy." I say to him. I see Sookie watching me with tears in her eyes.

"What are we naming him?" I ask Sookie.

"I was going to name him Eric." She says softly.

I look down at my son." Hello Eric. Mommy and Daddy love you very much." I say leaning in to kiss his forehead.

I lean up and hand the baby back to Sookie. "You stink. You need to take a shower." She chides me. Glad to see my feisty woman is back.

"I suppose I do. After all it's been seven weeks." I chuckle.

"I missed you so much." She says softly.

I take her hand." I missed you too my love. I was so worried about you both."

"You need to see a doctor Eric."

"I know. I wanted to get here first though." I tell her.

"What happened Eric? Who took you." She asks.

"It was Felicia" I say quietly.

She looks at me shocked. "You're ex fiancé?"

"Yes. I'll tell you more later."

"Okay. Please go see a doctor now. We'll be fine." She smiles.

I give her quick kiss and hobble out of the room.

I look to my Dad." Dad, I need a shower and to see a doctor."

He nods and we head downstairs to the emergency room. The nurses let me take a shower and I lie down in a bed to be looked at. Dad stayed with me.

"How's the baby?" he asks.

I smile. "Eric's fine."

He smiles back at me" That's good son. I'm so happy you are okay and able to be here."

The doctor comes in to examine me. In the end I had four broken ribs, a broken arm, an infected eye, and I was suffering from fatigue. He had me admitted.

In the next few hours my ribs where taped, my arm cast and my eye was washed out and a patch that made me look like a pirate placed over my eye so it could heal.

Dad stayed with me the whole time catching me up on the search efforts.

"We had the FBI and private investigators out looking for you Eric. How did you get out?' he asks.

"A good Samaritan dad. He saved me." I promised Bubba I would keep him out of it. I owed that simple redneck my life.

A little later the FBI came and questioned me. Mom and Dad sat with me while I answered all there questions. Felicia was being charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. Dad left with the FBI agents and Mom stayed with me.

"I saw Eric. He's beautiful son." She beamed.

I smile." He is isn't he?"

"We where all so worried about you. I'm just so glad your alive." She says starting to cry.

I grab her hand." Mom, don't cry I'm fine. I want to thank you for being there for Sookie."

She smiles." Son, she's family now."

"I can't believe that bitch took me on my wedding day." I tell her. I start to cry. Mom gathers me in her arms to comfort me. I let out all the fear I've been feeling. After what felt like hours I manage to get myself back together.

"Son, everything will be alright now." She assures me.

Pam comes gliding into my room." You look like shit brother." She snarks.

"Oh gee thanks Pam." Mom laughs at our exchange.

Mom gets up and kisses my forehead. She leaves to give Pam and I a little time.

"You're going to have your hands full with that kid. He looks just like you."

"How have things been Pam?" I ask.

"Not good Eric. Sookie lost it when you where taken. Mom and I needed to watch her constantly. She kept having nightmares you'd died."

"What's with Mom and Dad?" I ask.

She smiles." I guess this whole thing brought us together. Mom and Dad even are close with Selah now."

"Well that's good Pam."

"They even bought a condo here. They plan on spending a lot of time here. Especially now that they have a grandson. They are going to spoil that kid rotten." She says

I laugh. "I just bet they are."

"He is beautiful though Eric."

"I know. What did you expect Pam?" I smirk.

"Asshat."

"Bitch."

We both laugh." Well I must go. I need to check on the club." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves.

An hour later a nurse wheels in Sookie in. She's holding our son.

"Hey you" she greets.

I manage to get up out of the bed. I help her onto the bed as best as I can. Settling back in next to her.

Looking over at her I see she has a necklace around her neck with two rings. Our wedding rings.

"I'm sorry about all this." I tell her with tears in my eyes.

"Eric how could you have known the woman was a psycho?" she asks.

I sob. "If I wasn't such an asshole this would have never happened. This is my fault." I tell her.

Sookie takes me in her arms and lets me cry."Shh, it's okay Eric. Your home it will be fine." She assures me.

I just hope it is. I feel so empty inside.

SPOV

I was so relived that Eric came back alive. And he made it just in time for Eric Jr to be born. We were released from the hospital the very next day. I brought him back to our apartment. The doctor's held Eric for four days until they finally let him come home.

If I thought that Eric being home was the end of our entire problems. Boy was I wrong. From the minute he came home from the hospital he started to withdraw from everyone. He was racked with guilt over the kidnapping. He blamed himself. In his mind, His behavior caused this mess. He started drinking again.

A month after Eric Jr was born we had the baptism. Since Eric was pretty useless by this point, I decided to have him baptized at the church in Bon Temps. I'd spent the night before with my parents. I needed a break from Eric.

Honey how are things with Eric?" she asks as she changed Danny.

"Not good Mom. He's drinking again." I tell her.

"How are things personally between you both?" she asks.

I knew what Mom was getting at. The week before I'd been cleared to be intimate again with Eric. That night I put on a sexy nightgown, hoping to get him in the mood. He ended up getting drunk and falling asleep on the couch. The intimacy in our relationship is nonexistent. I don't even remember the last time we kissed.

"Not good Mom." I decide that enough information.

"Give it time honey. Eric's been through a horrible ordeal. Has he started counseling yet?"

The people in the hospital suggested Eric get counseling to deal with that happened. For the first few days he was fine, until he got home. That's when he began to pull away from everyone. He never went to the counseling.

"No mom. Every time I bring it up he get's angry." And boy did he. Last week I'd brought it up Eric had punched a hole in the wall of our bedroom.

All she could do was hug me. The rest of the evening we spent playing with Danny.

The next morning we'd all gotten up early to head over to the church. We'd dressed the baby in an adorable little gown that had been Jason's. Jason and his family came to meet us at the house with Gran and we all car pooled over to the church.

I knew I better call Eric and make sure he was awake. He spent his weekend's drunk now. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello" he answered sleepily.

"Eric your not even awake yet." I scold

"So, it's Sunday, why do I have to be up?" he asks

He fucking forgot. "Eric our son is being bapistized today."

"Fuck" he mutters. "When does the service start?" he asks.

"Two hours." I seethe.

"Do I really need to be there Sookie? I feel like hell." He mumbles.

I don't fucking believe this. "Eric Northman, get your fucking ass out of bed now and get here, or else." I warn

"Or else what Sookie?" he questions angrily.

"I think you can imagine."

"Fuck. Fine I'm on my way." He yells and hangs up the phone.

This was typical of our interactions now. All we did was fight. Knowing Eric was hurting I tried to deal with it. I only hoped he would start to come out of this depression he'd sunk himself into. If not, I honestly did not know how we would make it.

Once we get to the church I go to find Aude and Jakob. Jakob had gone back to Sweden for a few weeks since Eric came back, but everyone was worried about him, So Aude stuck around.

'Where's Eric?" she asks.

"He's on his way Aude. I stayed with my parent's last night."

"Sweetheart, things will get better. Eric's been through a horrible ordeal." She says hugging me.

"I hope so Aude. Things are horrible right now."

We all head into the church. The service starts. Father Doyle at arranged to do the baptism after communion. Eric still had not shown up yet. Finally the Father mentions us and invites us up.

I go pick up Eric Jr from my mom and make my way up to the front. Eric comes behind me and says "Give me the baby" in a cold voice.

Not wanting to argue with him in church I hand him the baby. He looks hung-over and had not even shaved. Perfect memory I wanted to have of my child's baptism.

Pam and Selah join us as well. About the only thing we agreed on was our choice of godparents. To say we caused a scene in this church by choosing a lesbian couple to be out baby's godparents was an understatement. I heard the gasps from the rest of the congregation. Pam just smirked at the whole thing.

Once the baby is baptized we head back to our seats. Eric sits next to me holding him. The baby starts fussing and Eric got up to take him outside.

The service ended and I made my way to the church exit. I find Eric sitting on the hood of his car balancing the baby on his knee.

"Well that was interesting." He comments.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He smirks." All those all bible thumpers nearly had a heart attack when Pam and Selah stepped up as godparents. I don't even know why you bothered with this."

"Did'nt you want our son baptized?"

"I could have cared less. I care less to have him baptized by a priest who despises lesbians. You could have chose a more progressive church." He seethes.

"Well you could have more of an input." I spit

He sighs."I don't want to fight with you right now Sookie. Let's just go home okay. I feel like hell."

"Eric my parents are having a party. We need to go to their house."

He groans. 'Fuck Me. I'm not in the mood for family crap now. I'm going home. Are you coming?" he asks.

I walk over to Eric and take the baby from him." No. I'm going to our son's party." I fume.

"Suit yourself. You actually coming home tonight?" he seethes.

"Why do you care? All you'll do is get drunk again."

He just shakes his head and get's in his car to take off.

I'm left standing in the parking lot of the church. Jakob comes over to me." Where's Eric going sweetheart?" he asks.

"Home. He can't be bothered."

He just shakes his head. "Come on Sookie, we'll drive you to your parent's house.

I ride back over to the house with Aude and Jakob. The ride is quiet. I'm sure they have no idea what to say about Eric's behavior. I know I don't.

To say the party was uncomfortable was an understatement. Everyone kept asking were Eric was. I had to make polite excuses that he was not feeling well. The family knew what was up though.

Finally the nightmare is over. Pam offered to give me a ride back home. We pile in her and Selah's car for the ride back to Shreveport.

"I can't believe that dick." She snarks.

"Well Pam he was hungover. How did you expect him to act?" I ask

"Seems like he's either drunk or hungover now. I know he went through a horrible thing, but he needs to grow a pair and deal with it. None of you are helping him letting him get away with this crap."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Tough Love. I think you and Eric Jr should move out." She tells me.

"MOVE OUT! Pam it's my apartment." I say.

"Well you can move in with us."

"Pam I just can't abandon Eric. He needs us right now." I tell her.

"He needs to get help Sookie. He won't be right until he does. It will just get worse. He's not snapping out of it like everyone hoped."

She was right. We all thought after a few weeks he would get better. He got worse. A week after he got home from the hospital, he came home drunk. He'd been drinking every day since.

"What do you suggest I do?" I ask.

"Give him an ultimatum. Tell him get's help or it's over. Has he even brought up the wedding?"

"No" I say silently. When Eric came back, I'd assumed we'd get married soon after. He never brought it up. If I was honest, I did not want to marry Eric right now.

"Sure you don't want to stay with us tonight?' She asks as she pulls into my parking lot.

'Yeah Pam." I thank her and Selah for the ride and head up to the apartment.

Eric is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"How was the party?" he asks sarcastically.

"Oh just wonderful." I mutter. I take the baby in his room to lay him down. He's fallen asleep on the ride back and would hopefully sleep a few hours. I was not getting much sleep at all. And when Eric finally passed out for the night, He was out like a light.

I get ready for bed and turn on the TV in the room. I really don't want to deal with Eric right now. Unfortunately he strolls in the room a half hour later. He climbs in the bed.

I turn over away from him and close my eyes. "Sookie I know your awake." He says.

Leaning over and kissing my neck.

"Don't" I warn.

"Fuck, when did you become a prude?" He mumbles.

"You're drunk."

"Whatever Sookie. Just go to sleep since your not going to fuck me."

"EXCUSE ME!" I yell.

"Look I know I disgust you now. I disgust myself. Just go to sleep. I'm sorry."

I turn around to face him." Why won't you talk to me? Why are pushing me away?"

"What do you want me to say Sookie. That I make myself sick. That I'm nothing but a degenerate who causes you pain. That every time I close my eyes I'm back in that room. That I wake up with nightmares that Felicia will escape and come and kill you and the baby like she threatened me with every fucking day for seven weeks! Is that the kind of shit you want to hear?" He screams.

"Yes" I sob. "I want you to talk to me Eric. Don't shut me out."

"I can't talk about it Sookie. I just want to forget." He cries.

I place my hand on his face." Eric you need to deal with this. You're drowning. This was not your fault. She was crazy. She did this not you." I assure him.

"NO!" he yells and pulls my hand away."I caused this. I treated her like garbage. I callously broke up with her and never looked back. I treated women like shit for ten fucking years Sookie. This is my payback."

As if one cue the baby starts crying." I'll go get him." Eric says moving to get up.

"No, I'll get him Eric. You stay here." I say.

"Why?" he asks angrily.

"I don't want you holding the baby while you're drunk."

I get up and go to get the baby. I bring him back into our room. I move my gown so he can breastfeed.

Eric just sits there watching us." Maybe you both would be better off without me." he says.

Right now we probably would be." Eric you need to get help. If you don't, you're going to lose us. I love you. But you're pushing us away."

"I'm such a fucking loser." He cries and starts sobbing. I pull my arm around him and he leans his head on my shoulder crying. I'm running my hand up and down his back trying to calm him down.

Finally the baby nods off to sleep. I pull myself away from Eric and take him back to his room quickly. When I get back to our room. Eric is still crying. I take him into my arms and he just sobs.

He looks up at me "Have I fucked things up totally?" he asks with tears still in his eyes.

"What do you mean?' I ask.

"Have I already lost you both?"

"No Eric. Get help please. If you don't you will lose us."

He nods." Okay. I'll do it." He agrees.

"You will?" I ask.

"I will." He smiles.

We snuggle up together and fall asleep in each other's arms. Eric has said this before. Several times over the past month. When the next morning comes he forgets everything and goes back to his normal behavior. I can only hope that this is the time he means it.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Huh? I hurry to the bathroom and go to check on the baby. He's not in his room. I head into the kitchen to find Eric making breakfast with Eric Jr strapped into his baby bjorn.

"Morning" He greets. And sets down my juice. I'll be glad when I'm not breastfeeding anymore and can drink coffee again.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

He smirks."I thought it was obvious? We are making you breakfast. Aren't we son?" he says and jostles our son. The baby let's out what sounds like a giggle.

Eric sits down a plate in front of me and one for himself. He's still got the baby strapped to him.

"So I found a therapist." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"A therapist Sookie. I go Monday afternoon for the first time"

I'm shocked. He's really going to do this." You're doing this?" I ask.

"Yep."

I thought that maybe we might just make it out of this okay.


End file.
